Original As Far As Innocence Goes
by Aixyutin
Summary: 17-year-old Uchiha Itachi was not pleased or impressed when he viewed his 12-year old fiancee in the form of one Hyuuga Hinata. But fate seemed determined to have a different agenda, especially when Uchiha Itachi somehow becomes the instructor of Team 8.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S REVISION 6.28.2010**

**There's a newly revised version of AFAIG. Please find it underneath the title 'As Far As Innocence Goes' without the word 'Original' attached at the front.**

**Thank you, aixyutin**

Summary:

17-year-old Uchiha Itachi was not pleased or impressed as he viewed his 12-year-old fiancée. He had more important things to do. Yet as small encounters alter his thinking, perhaps innocent Hyuuga Hinata carries a greater weight in altering fate than anyone had thought. Especially, when somehow, Uchiha Itachi became the instructor of Team 8.

* * *

Prologue

She blushed when she felt his knuckles brush her cheek, which she _shouldn't _have because he'd done so before and she'd never blushed before. There was, however, a strange almost predatory expression in his dark eyes that almost frightened her and made her stomach clench. Despite her misgivings, she allowed his fingers to touch her face and did not move away when he loomed over her small frame. This was _Itachi _after all, and Hinata reminded herself there was no logical reason to fear him.

But when he began to lean even_ closer_ however, Hinata felt something like disgust and fear ripple through her. There were _rules _and she had an inkling of a feeling that he was very, very close to breaking one. There was something queer at work here, and although it wasn't _unpleasant _per se, she wasn't comfortable with it either.

Going by instinct, she bit her lip, and tilted her head slightly as she widened her eyes in the very picture of vulnerability.

"Itachi?" she said, acting as if she weren't totally aware of the strangeness of it all.

_Act the unblemished innocent._

Much to her relief, the boy froze. In the next instant, he withdrew his hands and retreated out of her personal space. Hinata barely suppressed the urge to relax her shoulders (because that would give her away), and instead raised a hand to pat his wrist in a sisterly fashion.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes still wide.

"I'm fine," he said evenly. "Let's try that jutsu again."

Hinata inwardly sighed with relief.

_Crisis averted._

She missed the taut, almost hurt expression that flashed over Itachi's face. By the time she glanced at him again, he was as unreadable as always.

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**Four Years Ago…**

Itachi Uchiha had been more than simply peeved when he was informed by his father that he was about to meet his potential fiancée the very next day.

At the dinner table no less.

But he had not been surprised. There had been warning signs and Itachi was not one to ignore the logical obvious. Even if the prospect of having his future wife already decided for him was distasteful, even if it was mind-boggling and not just a little bit disturbing that the girl in question was the same age as his little brother…

Itachi Uchiha may have "only" been thirteen years old, but he had spent his whole life being honed as a weapon. Hence, while the average thirteen-year-old would have balked (and rightly so!) at the idea of meeting his future five-years-younger wife, Itachi only gave a small frown.

Well, perhaps he did sort of… obliterate his chopsticks.

Itachi had very much wanted to resist; he had wanted to scream, crack the table, trash the house, punch his father, and maybe just wipe out the whole clan in one blow. However, despite all his wants, the pragmatic side of his mind evaluated the situation with the same cool logic he was famed for. The fact remained that arranged marriages were not an uncommon phenomenon and often strengthened relations between the two families. _This _particular arranged marriage, of all the arranged marriages out there, had the potential to smooth over _all _Clan relations and politics for the next generation. It was the kind of political manuever that would ensure stability and peace for _all _of Konoha.

Peace; a goal that Itachi strove for at _all _costs.

So at the cost of his pride and rage, Itachi had consented reluctantly. His father had been noticeably pleased at his cooperativeness and had praised him excessively—Itachi only ignored his father's words and focused on finishing his dinner that he had suddenly lost an appetite for. Even without his chopsticks.

Sasuke had been very kind in getting him another pair of chopsticks. Like most good intentions however, the good intention was sort of moot however when he broke the second pair as well.

The next day, when he had prepared to leave the Uchiha compound (dressed in shinobi clothes because he _hated _yukatas) Itachi had been determined to keep a cool rational head.

He would _not _lose his temper.

Nonetheless, as he walked silently behind his father up the gravel path that led to the Main Compound of the Hyuuga Clan, he could not help but inwardly seethe. His father, though good-intentioned at times, was also a fool that was obsessed with the pride and prestige of the Uchiha Clan. And if there was something Itachi disliked, it was _fools _meddling with his life and holding more power than they were supposed to.

Initially, the idea of a Hyuuga-Uchiha union was simply ridiculous. Both families were notoriously antagonistic toward the other, and shared a blood feud that had been stewing for generations. There had been intermarriage among the lower branches in the past, but each time the marriage had always been met with strong resistance and disapproval by the family, and hence was an extremely rare occurrence.

The Hyuuga was a proud, proud old family with old influence, and old ancestry. Theirs was a heritage of aristocracy, lords, and noble samurai. The Uchiha family was an old family as well, but not quite so old, not quite so influential, and not quite as wealthy. They were, however, highly instrumental in the founding in Konoha and hence held immense local influence that at times eclipsed the Hyuuga.

The two estranged clans were, in essence, equal and checked each other's influence throughout history.

With the birth of Itachi, one of the greatest geniuses in the history of Konoha since Uchiha Madara, the Uchiha gained new esteem and prestige. The Hyuuga, on the other hand, had _their _genius rotting in the branch house while they were saddled with one of the most disappointing heirs in recent history. The irony was certainly not lost on Fugaku, or any of the other great clan heads throughout the country and it was the kind of humiliation that made the Hyuuga_ burn_.

The once equal, perfect balance of power had been broken.

No surprise that the Hyuuga were so eager to throw away their useless, useless heir ever since a second far more promising daughter had been born. However, with the death of the Hyuuga Head's wife, the Hyuuga were simultaneously wary of the danger of having only one heir. Hence, for now at least for now, the eldest was still the official Hyuuga Heiress and her little sister was a "fail-safe". Nevertheless, the Hyuuga had been more than willing to enter a "semi-binding" agreement to promise their eldest to the Uchiha. Fugaku had also been more than willing to ensure an appropriate bride for his eldest; never mind that she was a weak shinobi. The girl had been brought up in the "right" environment, and the "right" blood flowed through her veins. With Itachi's genius, the probability of strong Uchiha offspring was high. It was a win-win situation on both sides. Everyone was happy… except for Itachi.

All he could do was pray that the girl wasn't a clingy, possessive brat. Or worse, a fangirl.

"Itachi."

There was a warning and strained undertone in his father's voice. Itachi frowned imperceptibly, but kept his peace as they arrived at the entrance of the Hyuuga Main Compound.

Up close, it was even more impressive. Unlike the Uchiha, whom geared to the practical and had most of their buildings made from cement and concrete, the Hyuuga Compound had been built with beauty and rigid aesthetics in mind. The wood gleamed and in the air there was a whiff of expensive incense and pine. The whole structure had been made to intimidate and to impress.

A group of Hyuuga waited for them patiently at the entrance. Despite the similarities in their appearance, Itachi had no difficulty picking out the Hyuuga Head from the rest of his entourage by his noticeably bare forehead. He looked like the kind of man that would rather break than bend.

_Not a prospective father-in-law._

Itachi did not fail to notice the little shadow hiding behind the tall Hyuuga head in an undeniably shy manner. It was difficult to get a clear look from his angle, but Itachi thought he could see the vague outline of a small girl with short hair.

_At least she's not squealing._

"Fugaku-san, it's good to see you," Hiashi greeted formally, his mouth set in just the right not-quite-friendly-smile as he bowed as etiquette dictated.

"Hiashi-san, it's kind of you to invite us today." Itachi watched impassively as his own father gave an identical restrained but respectful bow.

'Antagonistic old fools,' Itachi thought bitterly as he himself executed a proper bow and said a proper greeting to the Hyuuga head. Without even turning Itachi could feel the pleased glint in his father's eyes, a glint that had long ceased to please _him _many, many years ago.

"Hinata, saw hello to Fugaku-san, and Itachi," Hiashi said. Itachi heard a squeak before the girl was literally dragged out front by firm hands. Unlike Itachi, who wore shinobi clothes, the girl was dressed in a casual-formal lavender kimono that had been carefully ironed of all creases and wrinkles. It was a simple kimono, but closer inspection revealed that it was made of the finest silk that money could buy.

Like her father, she had the iconic dark hair, pale skin, and white eyes of all Hyuuga. Unlike her father however, she seemed a lot softer and timid. Human features aside, the little-slip-of-a-girl really reminded Itachi of a mouse.

_Now this is interesting_…

If Itachi weren't quite so agitated and irritated, he would have admitted that she was sort of cute, in a sort of harmless mousy, doll-like sort of way. As it was, all he could think was the word 'mouse' echoing ominously in his mind.

And fangirls. Never, ever forget the fangirls. Those are an occupation-hazard in the life of Uchiha Itachi.

"G-Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san," the little girl stammered softly, clutching at her father's clothes tightly. She trembled under the attention, and for a moment Itachi fancied that she might just bolt; nonetheless, despite her trembling, the little girl managed to execute a perfect bow. Hiashi's face was devoid of any fatherly expression, and the hand he maintained on his daughter's shoulder seemed highly impersonal.

_Poor girl_, Itachi found himself thinking.

"Please," Hiashi said with an elegant yet reserved sweep of his arm. Fugaku tilted his head in acquiesce and they began to make small conversation as they entered the large compound. Itachi ignored them, more interested in the Hinata-girl that stumbled after her father.

They were soon invited into an airy and bright tatami-mat tea room. Bonsai trees and calligraphy scrolls were placed tastefully through the room and Itachi could not help but admire the rigid aesthetics of it all.

As the heir, Itachi had the privilege of sitting to the right of his father at the center of the table. Likewise, his little child-bride sat across from him, avoiding all eye contact and still hopelessly obviously nervous. Itachi would have been content to simply drink his tea and eavesdrop on the adults' conversation, all the while scrutinizing the girl in front of him, but no sooner had he taken a sip was he (discreetly) shooed from the table.

"Hinata, why don't you show Itachi the gardens?" Hiashi suggested blandly over the rim of his tea cup.

"I think that would be a good idea," Fugaku agreed. "Itachi is especially fond of koi fish, and I've heard you have a marvelous koi pond."

Hiashi gave a tight smile. "You flatter us."

Hinata fearfully glanced at Itachi, but obeyed. She stood up hastily while Itachi languidly rose with all the grace of a killer. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at his father's deceptively calm posture (honestly, how _blatant _could they be?), but had no choice but to follow the little girl out the room. As he left, he could feel the eerie sensation of bemused eyes boring into his back.

Itachi just barely resisted the urge to snort.

There was a stiff, awkward silence as they padded down the halls. While the girl walked with a stiff and upright posture, Itachi stuffed his hands into his pockets and glided casually behind. The girl swiveled her head once or twice to make sure he was following, but other than that she mostly avoided looking at him.

They were trailed by four or so silent maids, all dressed in a smart robe with the Hyuuga insignia proudly displayed on the back. The maids were an appropriate distance away, more than ready to serve their every whim while still maintaining the façade of privacy. Itachi had no doubts that anything he said would be reported back to their master, nor did he had any doubts that they were more than simply amused by the awkwardness of situation.

He could literally feel the other Hyuuga avoid them—despite the presence of four hundred other members in the main complex, not once did they chance upon a passerby. In the Uchiha house, people often stopped each other for quick cheerful conversations or a mere hello. Here, in the Hyuuga house, the Hyuugas melted into the background like well-trained shadows.

Itachi noticed the muted, but undeniable polish and sheen of old money and years of care in every corner of the house. Although there were no overtly ostentatious displays of wealth or power, Itachi's discerning eye could tell immediately that incense burned was of the finest and that the etchings on the overhanging ceilings were made by master artisans. Everything reeked of old money, old power, and old influence. It was a stark contrast to the Uchiha, who though admittedly very wealthy, tended to discard the extravagant, often superfluous tradition. Their house was neat, but not as refined as this.

Then again, Itachi mused, the Uchiha clan was known for their police force and influence in Konoha's localized area. The Hyuuga, though also heavily entrenched in the Hidden Leaf's shinobi system, were more inclined to wield enormous economical influence over a country rather than merely a village. Married Hyuuga princesses of every tier were scattered around the country, allowing the Hyuuga to claim ties to every great family out there.

"Uchiha-san." Although her voice was quiet, Itachi's keen ears easily heard her.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?" he replied formally.

She stiffened and Itachi could not resist arching an eyebrow at that. Even Sasuke knew better than to show his emotions to outsiders.

"We're here, Uchiha-san," she murmured, staring at the floor. Itachi stared impassively at the extensive grounds covered in an assortment of flora. Like everything else in the house, the garden was impeccably tidy and neat, and Itachi could see ponds full of expensive rare koi. In the distance, he could even see cherry blossom trees. Pity they weren't in season at this time.

Although Itachi wasn't one for words, from the expectant and awkward silence he knew he was supposed to say something.

"I see." He said lowly, his voice as devoid of emotion as ever. Her shoulders drooped a little bit at this, and Itachi could not once again help marveling at the sheer emotion this slip of a girl was spewing all over the place. It was ridiculous easy to read her. She was_ eight_ for god's sake. No wonder why the Hyuuga thought she was useless. She was literally wilting in front of his very eyes, and he even hadn't meant to intimidate her.

"Do you want me to show you the individual flowers?" she finally whispered, barely managing not to flinch as Itachi continued to appraise her.

"That would be nice." He tried to be a bit friendly and give a small twitch of his lips, but it came out more as a grimace.

Nope, he wasn't imagining it. One of the maids had definitely snickered.

So began their tour. She continued to speak in that remarkably quiet, soft voice of hers and Itachi made appropriate comments and nods at the right moments. It was all so utterly scripted that Itachi was reminded of one of those bothersome Academy exercise he had done so many years ago. He was, however, nothing if not patient, and Itachi played along with the whole façade as he was supposed to.

It was only after they were seated in one of the pavilions overlooking the koi pond, a tea set in between them, did Itachi decide to break routine. The maids stood outside, and Hinata seemed far more relaxed when they were gone.

"Hyuuga-san."

"H-Hai?" she squeaked out, her fingers coming up to poke each other. It was done so instantly, so instinctively that Itachi barely repressed the grimace that threatened to flit across his face. Such instinctual unthinking actions were what got good shinobi killed. He personally would never have let Sasuke develop such a bad habit.

"Do you know why I'm here today?" he asked bluntly. There was no point beating around the bushes, and Itachi was a bit curious after all.

The girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She opened her mouth and then closed it again before she began to blush deeply.

"Yes," she whispered. She avoided his eyes and focused on the tea cup in front of her. It was a very nice tea cup to be sure, but it wasn't _that nice_.

"Ah. And what precisely is that reason?" Itachi probed.

"I-I-…" Hinata sputtered. She forced herself to take a deep breath, before glibly plowing on. "Otou-sama wanted me to meet… my future husband." The last part was said so quietly, so softly that even Itachi almost missed it. She was hiding behind her bangs now, and Itachi could not catch even a glimpse of her face. Not that it mattered of course—her body language was as open and revealing as her face.

Itachi felt a bit sorry for her for a moment. She was obviously nervous, hesitant, and not a bit terrified. There was a naivety and innocence there that reminded him of his little brother, although there was a noticeable lack of resentment and hidden anger that was always subtly present in Sasuke. It made Itachi a little angry to see another one so sheltered while his own brother was trying to destroy his innocence, to become an ideal killer, just so he could attract their bastard of a father's notice.

It made Itachi suddenly have the impulsive urge to see her eyes. The adult ANBU captain side of him wanted to squash hit, but thirteen-year-old Itachi wasn't feeling so forgiving right now.

"That's right," he said softly. In one languid motion, Itachi reached out to tilt her chin toward him. Hinata jumped and almost resisted when she sensed his fingers, but he was faster and his fingers were firmer. For a brief moment his eyes gleamed with triumph as her face came into view. She made brief eye contact before she immediately flicked her eyes to settle on a point somewhere behind him.

"Look at me."

It was not a request, but as Hyuuga Heiress she had full right to ignore it. If anything, she should rightly take offense for his rudeness. Itachi was not surprised however to see her naturally obey to the authority of an ANBU captain.

Hyuuga eyes were famed for their utility, their ability, and also for their impassivity. Urban legend said that Hyuuga had white eyes; at such a close distance, Itachi could make out a pale almost lavender sheen. Urban legend also said that Hyuuga eyes were stony, impossible to read. That may have been true for the majority, but _this _Hyuuga's eyes was undeniably fearful and intimidated. The girl had _huge _eyes. However, Itachi could see the great awareness, the kind of awareness that came from every stifled child of a great Clan, and the distinct _lack _of innocence.

It told Itachi all he needed to know, and it made his adolescent anger abate.

Maybe she wasn't quite so sheltered after all.

"And how do you feel about this?" he asked, careful not to lean too close and frighten her any further.

Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. It was actually quite cute, and it made Itachi feel slightly guilty for caging her so.

"How… I feel?" she echoed dumbly. Itachi arched one eyebrow and literally felt the fearful shudder pass through her as she cringed, fearing his possible irritation and displeasure. On the contrary, he was only amused.

She acted like _such _a civilian.

"How do you feel about the idea of marrying _me _in the future?" Itachi asked calmly and slowly, enunciating every syllable carefully and placing a distinct emphasis on 'me'. He leaned backwards to give her even more space, and was rewarded when she relaxed slightly.

"I—" she trailed off, obviously at a loss. Her hands had not stopped fidgeting, and it was really all quite annoying in Itachi's heartfelt opinion.

He patiently waited for her to speak, and while it was a long moment before Hinata finally found her words, he was rewarded with a hesitant but understandable and honest response. "I don't mind."

It was a polite response, but Itachi immediately heard the unsaid. Hinata Hyuuga was not any more enthusiastic about this engagement as he was—she was, however, aware of the importance of the situation and was willing to submit.

_That was enough for him._

"Good," Itachi said coldly, withdrawing his fingers. Hinata immediately began to look down again and avoid his eye contact, but not before he saw a brief expression of hurt flash over her face. Despite himself, Itachi felt a sliver of guilt.

Mikoto Uchiha had been a stickler for politeness and the "proper" way to treat girls, and it applied to _all _girls in her opinion. Although Itachi had tried (fervently) to explain to her over and over that _fangirls _did _not_ fall in the same category as the rest of humankind, she had forced him to treat even his most obsessive fangirls politely. Taking that into consideration, Itachi had a sinking feeling that if she expected him to treat rabid females with a certain degree of respect, then his mother would definitely be after his head if she heard how he treated his fiancée, who no matter how irritatingly timid , had been nothing but unfailingly polite and quiet.

"What are your hobbies?" he suddenly intoned, breaking the heavy silence.

Hinata whipped around her head in surprise and outright shock. Itachi stared back unflinchingly, refusing to let his embarrassment show. He grew increasingly more uncomfortable as she continued to stare at him with the same shock and it was only after he pointedly coughed did she recover.

"I… I like pressing flowers," she said hesitantly. For once, her fingers were not poking together and were splayed comfortably on the table.

_Interesting._

"Ah." He took a sip of his tea, inwardly pleased with having diffused the tense situation. The tea was also quite marvelous; the Hyuuga certainly didn't cut corners when it came to creature comforts.

"… and… what are y-your hobbies?" Hinata timidly asked.

Itachi was surprised that the girl had the nerve to actually ask a question but refused to let it show. Taking his time to set his cup down, he inwardly debated whether to reply. He wasn't one for revealing unnecessary information about himself; however, this w_as _his future wife talking, and it really was quite a harmless question. It wasn't as if Itachi had anything to hide either.

"I am fond of traditional teahouses."

Hinata blinked at this and unconsciously leaned close in surprise. Itachi however, was not unaware of her unconscious movement and leaned back.

"M-may I ask why, Uchiha-san?" she asked softly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her formality and shrugged casually.

"I like tea."

"O-oh… I like tea too."

"Ah."

Hinata gave a shy hesitant smile and cheerfully stood to refill their cups. Her small hands were steady and graceful as they handled the heavy teapot.

_Then again, shinobi training from age two would do that to anyone, even a failure._

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san," he said quietly. She beamed, and Itachi was quite disconcerted to realize she looked quite… pleasant…. when she smiled like that.

_Intriguing._

Itachi was almost, almost sorry when they had to go. The girl had been mostly quiet and he really had enjoyed the excellent tea and the koi pond. When they exchanged formal goodbyes, he sincerely tried to make an effort to be friendly and offered a small smile. Heartened by his attempt, Hinata had brightened and almost tripped in her hastiness to give a low, respectful bow. It was a bow that was really too low to be suitable for a Hyuuga heiress, but for the life in him Itachi couldn't begrudge her for it.

Perhaps the marriage wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.

Later his father would ask, "What did you think about her Itachi?" He would, of course, keep a complete grip on his face and only tilt his head in a gesture of contemplation. Because truthfully, Itachi had not formed a strong opinion one way or the other.

She was pleasant to say the least.

And that was all.

* * *

The plot bunny that refused to jump out of my head... review? :) Even if it's only a "I love it", it means a lot to me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot even express in words how pleased I am to get all those lovely reviews! It really inspires a writer to see her work so loved.  
Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

**3 Years Ago…**

It'd been a year since he'd last seen her. ANBU Captains were ANBU Captains for a reason—vacation leave wasn't something that was easily granted. So, over time, her face and her memory became blurred by the hazy mist of blood, espionage, and delicate politics. Itachi could barely keep track of both his shinobi and heir duties, never mind remember the slip of a girl he was bound to by a piece of paper.

However, even he wasn't allowed to skip the annual meeting among all the Clan Heads, and the Hokage had specifically relieved of duty all the important figures in all the respective Clans of Konohagakure. So, although this was one of those rare times he would dearly have loved to be sent away for a mission, he was forced to submit to the age-old tradition.

The "party" (if it could be called that) was a tradition that was as old as the founding of Konoha. Every year, at least once, all the Clan Heads and their heirs along with select members of their entourage would gather to mingle. It was considered a vital tradition that would ensure close ties among the Clans. Despite his dislike for it, even Itachi had to admit it was a rather useful tradition. Unlike most traditions, this one actually had _merit_.

As a heir, it was Itachi's duty to mingle with the rest of the heirs of the other respectful Clans; in his father's words, to "build new bridges and new connections into the next generation". As a heir to the _Uchiha_, it was also Itachi's duty to subtly but firmly assert Uchiha-superiority on the rest of the Clans.

Except the Hyuuga of course. Even the Uchiha were wary of prodding the sleeping dragon.

Despite its history as a "joyous occasion", Itachi always found the annual Clan meeting horribly depressing. The Great Shinobi War had left deep, deep, deep scars that the shinobi world was still trying desperately to recover from. The absence of several key clans as well as the diminished forms of others was keenly apparent. The Yamanaka Clan was one of the greatest examples; it burned everyone, even their former enemies, to see such an illustrious clan reduced to a single family.

Sometimes though, Itachi thought that the Uchiha gloated just a bit too gleefully at the downfall of the Yamanaka.

'Fools, fools, fools,' he thought bitterly. So misguided with their own glory they failed to see the fall of others spelled ominous predictions for their own. As a major clan, the Uchiha had a vested interest in Konohagakure. If it fell, it was highly likely that the Uchiha would fall as well. And if Konoha lost too many of her key clans… well, let's just say Itachi would hopefully be dead by the time that happened.

But there would be enough of that thinking later. Right now, in a gilded room full of dirty politics and squeaky-clean manners, Itachi was far more concerned about his more immediate problem.

"Itachi-kun!"

Oh lord, oh lord, save him from _it_.

"Ootori-san," Itachi said stiffly.

"Oh, no need to be so formal! Just call me Kyoko," the girl said prettily. She took a step forward, just barely encroaching on his personal space.

"Ootori-san," Itachi repeated firmly, taking a step backward. He knew from personal experience that giving an inch to these… _females _meant giving a mile.

"Aw, it's so cute when you act like this!" the girl trilled, twirling a brown curl around her finger. Itachi only blinked impassively. Ootori Kyoko wasn't as bad as his usual fangirls and if he had to be truthful he'll almost say she was bearable—but nonetheless, she was a female and hence _annoying_.

"Anyway, how are you bearing up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hn?" He inclined his head in question.

"Everyone knows you hate these sort of things." Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch at the word 'everyone' but nonetheless kept his peace. He shrugged.

"Aw come on, Itachi-kun. Stop being such a stick in the mud."

"Excuse me—I think my father is calling me." His father wasn't calling him of course, and she knew it, and he knew she knew it. But it was the polite thing to say and Itachi ignored her crestfallen expression as he turned away.

Damn fangirls. They were like a prevalent plague—no matter where he went there were always fan girls. As Sasuke would say, "They're _disgusting._"

Itachi's lips twitched slightly at the thought of Sasuke. His innocent, naïve, foolish, but amusing little brother was truthfully one of the few people he could bear being around for extended periods of time.

"Itachi."

Itachi tensed and tilted his head around to discreetly see who it was this time bothering him. He relaxed when he saw the familiar visage of Hatake Kakashi. Although insanely lazy with a serious phobia for being on time, Kakashi was one of the few people that Itachi truly respected. His philosophy for teamwork and fierce loyalty was something that Itachi could understand, and his strength was utterly undeniable.

"Your father told me to tell you to go and meet your little fiancée," the insufferable man chirped. Itachi's blinked in confusion for a moment, before his face darkened.

The agreement was _supposed _to be a private one; however, if his father was acting like this, it must mean something. Then again, as an 'honorary' member of the Uchiha, Kakashi was let in on certain private matters that the usual outsider was not. Despite Kakashi not being "truly" a Uchiha, his Sharingan eye and his illustrious Hatake pedigree (even if it was sullied by his father's actions) had made the Uchiha eager to adopt him as one of their own. Perhaps telling him this little secret was a way of gaining his trust?

Or it could be that his father and the Hyuuga head were more or less telling everyone of their engagement.

But why would they—Itachi resisted the urge to furrow his eyebrows and give away his inner frustration.

Damn politics.

"Ah."

"You never told me you had a fiancée! Who is it?"

"That is none of your business," Itachi replied icily as he craned his head to look for his father. There was a resigned note in his voice however; Itachi knew that Kakashi was not going to stop following him. Kakashi had a strange habit of always hovering over Itachi, and Itachi was sure his father had taken that into account when he sent Kakashi over.

Damnit. He'd been nothing but obedient recently, so why the hell did he merit this kind of… supervision? Sure, he may have blackmailed his father into attending Sasuke's graduation ceremony, but it had been for a _good _reason.

He shot a glare at his father from across the room. His father ignored his resentful eyes, but at least his mother had the decency to send him an apologetic look back. Itachi frowned when he saw the Hyuuga head standing next to them, looking… undeniably tense. Itachi was taken aback for a moment, and narrowed his eyes when he realized that the Uchiha head was looking… undeniably tense as well.

That was not a good sign. What could make the heads of the two most powerful clans in Konoha look… dare he say agitated?

They were talking to a third person whose back was turned toward Itachi. All Itachi could see from his position was strange bandages wrapped around the man's head. But even from across the room, Itachi could feel his shinobi senses tingling.

Something about that man…

All of a sudden he realized his father's motivation for sending Kakashi.

"Now, now Itachi-kun, you know if you keep frowning like that you'll scare your fiancée away," Kakashi was saying. Itachi half-heartedly glared at him, too distracted to really focus on Kakashi's admonishing.

"Go away Hatake."

"Not until I see your fiancée! Is she cute?"

Itachi's fingers twitched, but he forced himself to relax. Pushing away from the wall he had been leaning on, he began to search the room intently, all the while ignoring the persistent chattering of one _very annoying _gray-haired ANBU. Itachi could honestly say he respected Hatake Kakashi, but that did not mean he _liked _him.

At last, he found her in a corner, sitting quietly alone except for her ever-present maids. Although it was tradition to require heirs to attend the annual party, most heirs didn't come until they were at least Itachi's age. The Hyuuga obviously were the exception. They followed tradition by the book; and they were also one the few illustrious clans where it _wasn't _bad taste to bring maids to events such as this.

"Hyuuga-san.."

She squeaked, and jumped up immediately when she saw him. Idly, Itachi noted that she looked quite nice in her purple kimono and with gold ornaments in her short hair.

"Uchiha-san," she said softly, before bowing lowly. She was a little taller than before but just as timid and nervous. Itachi could sense confusion from Kakashi—Hyuuga Heiresses weren't supposed to bow that lowly to _anyone_.

Unless, in Itachi's case, you happened to be her fiancé.

He gave a nod of acknowledgment, before he gave a cursory glance at her maids. They all gave a low bow, lower than even Hinata's. Satisfied by this show of obeisance, Itachi turned to glance over his shoulder at Kakashi, whose sole eye glinted with amusement.

"Is that—wow, I'm not sure you deserve such a cute girl!" Hinata blushed fiercely at Kakashi's compliment.

'Damn Hatake and his infernal mouth,' Itachi thought darkly. He refused, refused to give in to his inner urge to make a rude gesture and instead stiffly nodded.

"A bit of a cradle robber aren't you?" Kakashi teased. Despite his jovial tone, there was a sharp awareness and a deep gravity in his voice. Itachi only nodded gravely when Kakashi's eyes suddenly widened. Trusting Hatake to come to the right conclusion, he glanced back at the little girl.

"Hyuuga-san," he said lowly again, inclining his head. Confused, the girl took a hesitant step in his direction. Itachi glanced over her head in an unsaid command of _'stay here'_ to the maids.

"Come." Without even waiting to see if she'll follow, he turned on his heel and began to walk toward his parents. Itachi was pleased to hear her naturally fall in step behind him, though not quite so pleased when he felt Kakashi continue to follow them as well.

'And here I thought that Hatake would be smart enough to not meddle with Clan affairs,' Itachi thought wearily. But then again, the man always seemed to this ridiculous idea he had to "look after" Itachi.

'I can look after myself just fine,' Itachi thought darkly as they drew closer and closer to his parents. Around them, he could hear whispers and stares at the sight of the Hyuuga Heiress trailing obediently after him. From a few low gasps and harsh murmurs, he also knew some had already began to suspect...

Itachi could sense Hinata's growing trepidation and uneasiness as more and more people began to stare in their direction. Feeling somewhat partially responsible for her discomfort, Itachi reached out to pat her shoulder in a somewhat comforting measure. As an ANBU captain, it was the sort of thing he had to do once in a rare while. Even ANBU had nerves at times, and as an excellent ANBU captain, Itachi was well aware that a simple show of comfort could go a long way when it came to loyalty and performance.

The girl stiffened at his touch, and then relaxed. She took a hesitant step closer to Itachi and did not struggle when he guided her to stand next to him. It wouldn't do for her to be perpetually standing behind him; the Hyuuga head would likely get offended, and Itachi did not want to endure another one of his father's long lectures.

As they drew closer to their parents, Itachi could feel his senses hum as the tension in the air rose. The Hyuuga head and the Uchiha head seemed to be literally _radiating _displeasure. From this distance, Itachi couldn't tell if it was at each other or at the third person... but his gut instinct told him it was at the unknown bandaged man standing in front of them.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-san." Itachi bowed appropriately as they neared. "Hyuuga-sama." Quietly, much more quietly, he heard Hinata do the same.

"So I guess the rumors were true," he heard a deep unfamiliar voice.

_The enemy_.

"Itachi, Hinata may I introduce you to Danzo-san," Hiashi-san said. His voice was polite, but it was utterly devoid of any warmth.

_Danzo? The name sounds eerily familiar._

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Itachi murmured as he bowed.

"The honor is mine, Itachi-san."

Itachi looked Danzo in the eye and felt the familiar ominous tingle at the tip of his fingers. There was a ruggedness in Danzo's features that reminded Itachi eerily of a man who was forceful, dominant and lacked a soft touch. The self-assuredness in his movements spoke not of subtle confidence, but of brute strength and brute power.

Itachi was intrigued but simultaneously repelled by this man.

"We are proud of the next generation," Fugaku said tightly. Mikoto Uchiha, for once, was not smiling.

"Of course, of course… and who might we have here? The Hyuuga heiress, I presume?"

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Hinata said, barely audibly, as she bowed. Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw Danzo's eyes lingered just a bit too long on the girl. The old man had not missed the tremble in her fingers or voice.

"Such a pretty gentle daughter… you must be proud of her too, Hyuuga-san."

It was an unspoken, but obvious dig at Hinata's obviously untrained and unsuitable shinobi skills. After all, pretty and gentle did not equate strength on the battlefield.

At least, that was what Danzo probably thought. Itachi had worked with enough women to know better. Although, Itachi had to admit, none of those woman had ever been quite so open as this little nine-year-old (who really should know better).

Hinata was beginning to tremble underneath the weight of Danzo's appraisal. Itachi normally would have thought it natural (since when, in his few moments with his child-bride, did she ever _not _tremble) if he had not glimpsed the sheen of suspicion and outright terror in her eyes.

Now, Hinata was always timid and fearful—she was, after all, very much like a mouse. However, never, never had Itachi seen her quite so _terrified_.

Nor had he ever seen her so _suspicious_.

It really said something about this Danzo if even Hyuuga Hinata was suspicious of him.

Itachi shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. It was an innocent enough movement, but it was also enough for Danzo to flick his eyes away and focus on him. In that split second of distraction, Hinata pressed herself to Itachi's side, hiding behind the long sleeves of his robe.

_Watch your back man._

"Like Fugaku-san said, we are proud of the next generation," Hiashi smoothly replied, causing Danzo to tear his eyes away from Itachi. The usage of the word "we" was not lost on Danzo, and from the way his eyes slightly tightened Itachi knew his suspicions had been correct. He and Hinata had been summoned to act as a metaphorical slap in Danzo's face.

Originally, the idea had been to keep the Uchiha-Hyuuga engagement a secret. It was the kind of union that had long-term ramifications, and both sides had agreed it would be better to be discreet. Some would not react kindly to the idea of a consolidation of power between the two traditionally estranged clans. Danzo must be one of those people. What Itachi now wondered was why his father had found it so necessary to parade the existence of a... mutual alliance. Fugaku, for all his short-sightedness at times, was not a total fool and he would not have been baited so easily if it had not been something… serious.

Itachi discreetly reached out again to ghost-touch Hinata's wrist again in the same-age-old ANBU captain gesture of comfort. Although she had relaxed slightly when Danzo had looked away, she still looked obviously shaken and unsettled. Itachi forgot, however, that Hinata was _not _a hardened, seasoned ANBU veteran who would be satisfied with a simple pat. Hence, he was taken by surprise when she suddenly grabbed his hand tightly. Itachi knew better than to show his surprise however and only discreetly shifted his weight again so their joined hands could be hidden from Danzo's view. Although Itachi would have been irritated any other time, Itachi couldn't find it within him to jerk his hand away. He had been disquieted enough when he met Danzo's probing eyes—it was no surprise that Hinata was nothing sort of terrified.

"They really are a credit to your clans aren't they," Danzo murmured. He suddenly turned his head. "Hatake-san! I had not expected you to attend." There was an accusational undertone in his friendly voice.

"Oh, well, it is the annual party after all. Can't miss it you know. So, how are you doing lately?" Kakashi smoothly said as he glided into the circle. Although he was careful to avoid looking at Itachi, Itachi could sense his intent.

_Go. I'll distract him._

"If you will excuse us," Itachi murmured. Before Danzo could protest, Hiashi and Fugaku had both nodded their approval, allowing Itachi to back away. He did not even have to tug on Hinata's hand. Obviously eager to escape, the girl pressed close as they retreated, never once letting go of his hand.

It was only after they had retreated to the other side of the room did Itachi turn around to look back. Danzo _looked _as friendly and unflappable as always, but Itachi could sense his displeasure from the way his fingers clenched and the way his neck was just a tad too stiff to be casual. In direct contrast to his dark mood, both Fugaku and Hiashi had calm and tranquil auras. Kakashi acted as innocuous and innocent as always, but Itachi thought he could sense an aggressive undertone in his stance.

"You didn't tell me you had a fiancée."

Itachi almost, almost sighed in exasperation when he saw _it _approach. Instead, he only turned his body so he would be in between Hinata and Ootori Kyoko. Hinata was only too happy to comply.

"You could have told me," Kyoko said in a voice full of dark accusations. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl's nerve.

"I wasn't aware of the fact I had to report to you," Itachi icily retorted, refusing to affirm or negate her accusation. He could feel Hinata stiffen and shrink.

Kyoko looked as if he had slapped her. For a long, uncomfortable moment, she only looked at him with eyes full of betrayal. She seemed to be searching for something in his face. Itachi suspected that she didn't find what she was looking for when she suddenly gave a sigh full of melancholy and let her shoulders slump.

"I see…" she said lowly. "Well, let me offer you my congratulations."

Itachi inclined his head. "Thank you."

Her eyes were dangerously misty and Itachi resisted the urge to bolt—bolting while holding a nine-year-old girl's hand would be a very, very, very bad idea.

Kyoko suddenly gave a sunny smile. "You better watch out—I doubt the other girls would be as conciliatory as I am," she quipped cheekily.

"Ah." He really would never understand the mind of fangirls. He was, however, grateful that Kyoko wasn't one of the insane ones.

"Well, I better be going. Take care of her, she's a cute thing!" Kyoko said with false brightness. Itachi was sure he caught a glimpse of a tear cascading down her cheek when she hastily turned, but he knew better than to bother.

Speaking of the girl, Itachi glanced down at the girl who was _still _holding onto his hand. Although he was tempted to jerk away, they were on stage now, in public view, and Itachi knew such an action would garner unwanted suspicions. So, despite the fact it was irritating for a nine-year-old to cling to him so (she was _nine _for heavens sake), Itachi permitted Hinata's uncalled for actions. Besides, he had to be fair—Danzo really was a terrifying bastard.

He could feel her sneaking glances at him, but Itachi knew better than to confront her about it. Knowing the mouse, she would only squeak and bolt. Besides, Itachi didn't want to know if those glances were full of adoration and admiration. Heavens knew he got enough of those from his fangirls.

"Thank you."

Itachi blinked, not quite sure he had heard right.

"Hn?"

"Thank you… for b-before," Hinata said softly. It really was quite difficult to hear her with the way she kept her face pointed to the ground.

Itachi wasn't quite sure what exactly she was referring to—for letting her hold his hand? For keeping Danzo's attention away from her? Hell, from shielding her from the potential wrath of Ootori Kyoko?

"For what?"

"… for being nice."

Itachi blinked. He hadn't been expecting _that_. He glanced down again and was doubly surprised to see the girl actually _looking _at him. Her face was flushed, but there was an abashed not-sorry quality in it that reminded Itachi of Sasuke when he bugged him for training.

Her eyes really were very huge, Itachi idly noted.

"Your welcome," he said stiffly. Hinata smiled and her eyes shone.

_Hatake's right, she's cute._

It was a disturbing thought. She was five years younger for goodness sake! Sasuke's age! It was almost like admiring his sister!

Disturbing.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"A-a… I think those girls are looking at you."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, there were fangirls.

"Nevermind them."

"O-Okay."

Itachi really could be less concerned by fangirls right now. What he was far more concerned about were the oily, sliding gazes of all the other clan heads that were looking, yet not really looking at them. Now that their secret was "out" (although, really, there had been enough rumors) Itachi could feel the other families slowly evaluate the danger, the potential of a Hyuuga-Uchiha union.

This was not simply politics among politicians. This was politics among _shinobi_, the men and women who were the stuff made of nightmares and dreams. These were men and women who were battle-honed, battle-raised, and battle-born. They would give nothing away; and Itachi _hated _not knowing. He could already sense the power divisions shifting, but shifting in ways that Itachi _could not tell_.

The glint in Yamanaka's eyes was worrying enough.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata lightly jerked on their entwined hands.

"Hn?" he replied absentmindedly.

"A-Are you alright?"

What a queer question. Itachi slid his eyes away from the crowd and glanced back again at the little girl. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were obviously worried as they looked up at him.

'She didn't ask for this,' Itachi suddenly realized. Neither of them had. But by birth, by something they could not control, both of them were thrown into this situation as mere political tools. At least Itachi, as the valued prized heir, had some control over his fate and could _fight back_, or at least enter the situation with clear eyes. Hyuuga Hinata, the despised unknowingly metaphorically blind heiress, really could do nothing more than what fate and her family took her.

Itachi felt himself soften. His hand gave a reassuring squeeze on hers.

"I'm alright Hyuuga-san," he said, not unkindly. He was promptly, much-too-easily rewarded with a smile.

Hyuugas weren't supposed to smile that easily.

_Kami she's innocent._

"That's good," Hinata said softly. She gave a reassuring squeeze back. It was something even Itachi did not permit his little brother to do—Sasuke would not survive if he depended on him.

But for this slip of a girl, he would be lenient… for some unknown reason.

"Ah."

* * *

And so the plot thickens. A lot of political intrigue here with the introduction of Danzo.

Review please :) We all love the three word phrase. XD


	3. Chapter 3

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter Three

**Two Years Ago…**

He had just 'celebrated' his fifteenth birthday.

The Hokage had finally noticed that Itachi was taking an exorbitant amount of missions and had literally ordered Itachi to take a vacation. Itachi had reluctantly complied—it would be nice to see Sasuke a little more often.

Originally, he had also planned to utilize the impromptu vacation time to investigate Danzo. However, every where he inquired, searched, read, always seemed to lead to a dead end. At face value, he was simply the old commander of the disbanded ANBU Foundation, an old man who wielded a bit of political influence through personal connections with several politicians.

If "face value" were true, Itachi would eat his ANBU mask.

And add to all that... was the persistent, irritating presence of his fan girls.

To his surprise, the news of his engagement to the young Hyuuga Heiress had been kept mostly quiet. It made Itachi wonder if his father and the Hyuuga head had a hand in it—for such a gossipy village as Konoha, it was simply mind-boggling to see the majority remain woefully uninformed of Itachi's engagement. Even some of the clan heirs of the major clans were left in the dark.

Then again, they never really truly confirmed that it was an engagement. All they had shown was that there was some alliance in the making; and they had only revealed it to the major shinobi clans. Even the influential merchant and civilian families had been left out of it, as they were not included in the traditional clan meeting.

Itachi suspected that there had been some unsaid agreement for silence among the shinobi. The binding between Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Hinata had been semi-formal at best; it was susceptible to change at any moment, and most of the Clan heads had probably decided it would be best to lay low and watch the development for the time-being. It would do no good to declare one's stripes one way or the other only to watch the Uchiha-Hyuuga union eventually fall through.

The shinobi were always so discreet after all.

Itachi regretted "admitting" to Ootori Kyoko that he had an "engagement" with Hyuuga Hinata. But judging from her renewed vigor in her attempts to win a date, he suspected that she, like most other clan heirs, had been discreetly convinced by her parents that there was no actual "engagement" in writing but only an alliance, and a fragile one at that.

_The Clan Heads knew better though._

Hence, the common public was still under an illusion that Uchiha Itachi was "available" and "single". It was only Itachi's respect for his mother that kept him from whipping out kunai and shruiken every time one of those infernal… _things _appeared.

Itachi could usually tolerate it when one or two of them appeared. The problem was they always seemed to appear in packs. _Hunting _packs.

No surprise why Itachi had taken to hiding in his house.

"Onii-san! Train with me!"

Itachi gave a small fond smirk at the sight of his little brother's eager eyes.

"Alright," he agreed. Sasuke grinned before he darted toward the kitchen.

"Kaa-san! Onii-san and I are going to train!"

"Be back before dinner," Mikoto's voice warned. "Take care of your little brother Itachi."

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke whined. Itachi only shook his head in amusement.

"Come on Sasuke." He slipped on his shinobi sandals with easy grace and patiently waited as Sasuke scrambled out the door.

"Bye Kaa-san!" Itachi could hear his mother's low, amused laughter trail after them like a welcome breeze.

The walk toward the training grounds was peaceful. They avoided the main roads and only Sasuke's continuous chatter broke the silence. Itachi was tempted to tell his little otouto to shut up and enjoy the peace, but thought better of it when he watched the way Sasuke bubbled happily.

There would be plenty of time for quiet contemplation later.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the smell of spring and the distant chirps of birds.

"And then Iruka-sensei—ara?"

Itachi, alerted by Sasuke's sudden silence, opened his dark eyes slowly.

Far, but not too far away from them, someone was training. From the sounds, Itachi could tell someone was (rather mercilessly) beating a log. There was a low, repetitive easy tempo to it—whoever had been training had been training for quite some time and had already achieved a steady pattern.

"Isn't that the Hyuuga-girl from my class…?" Sasuke wondered aloud. Before Itachi could stop him, the boy had bounded ahead. Itachi naturally followed him.

"It_ is_ the Hyuuga-girl…" Sasuke muttered.

"Which Hyuuga?" Itachi asked sharply. Sasuke, taken aback, hastily replied, "Hyuuga Hinata."

_Ah_.

"She's always training; I see her here after school often," Sasuke explained. "She stays here even longer than me sometimes… why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Itachi said smoothly. He ignored his brother's disbelieving glance, and hastened his pace _away _from the training grounds.

It was an unsaid rule around the house that Sasuke was to be left out of Uchiha politics. His father frankly didn't care enough to inform Sasuke, while Itachi and his mother had taken extra pangs to keep Sasuke innocent. The boy didn't need to know about the uglier side of the Uchiha. Sasuke was likely unaware of the current… situation regarding Hyuuga Hinata and him.

"Wait up!" Sasuke protested.

"Hurry up otouto," Itachi said distractedly. It would be best for everyone involved if Sasuke was still left out of the loop.

"Sasuke-san?"

_Fate was not so kind_.

Itachi almost twitched when he heard Hinata's undeniable, trademark voice call out in the empty forest. But before he could grab Sasuke and run, his stupid little brother had to go and open his big mouth.

"Hello…"

A pregnant pause. "Sasuke-san? Uchiha-san?"

She had sensed him as well. That only meant one thing…

The bushes behind him rustled, and when Itachi turned around he was not surprised to see Hyuuga Hinata staring back at him. Nor was he surprised to see bulging veins surround her white eyes. It figured that she would naturally use her ability to sense intruders.

"Hyuuga-san."

Immediately, the girl gave a bow. "U-Uchiha-san…"

"Were you training?" Sasuke inquired. Itachi could not help but roll his eyes at that. What else could she possibly be doing?

"H-hai.." Hinata shyly replied. She began to poke her index fingers together.

_Kami, she still does that?_

But more troubling than her persistent habit was the fact that her hands looked quite red and raw. Itachi could see even see blood pooling around her knuckles and palm. He naturally glanced downwards, and was not too surprised to see rich purple bruising around her shins.

"What training were you doing?" Sasuke asked, seeing the blood as well.

"U-um… just hitting the training log."

"Doesn't tha—"

"I thought Jūken didn't require forceful contact," Itachi suddenly interrupted, his eyes narrowed. Hinata took an involuntary step backwards.

"I-It doesn't…"

"Then why are you training common Academy taijutsu?" His voice was unnaturally clipped.

"Onii-san?" Sasuke said uncertainly, detecting the unusual strain of irritation.

"I t-thought i-it would help me get s-stronger so…" Hinata meekly replied, too terrified to say anything but the blunt truth, even if it did sound a bit embarrassing when spoken out loud.

Did she do something wrong?

There was a lengthy moment of awkward silence. Hinata did little more than whimper while Sasuke alternated between glancing at the quivering girl and his stoic brother whose face was too impassive for Sasuke to read.

"I see. Come on, Sasuke."

"Hai!" Sasuke hastily scrambled after his brother, who was already turning to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

Sasuke would have continued on walking if Itachi had not paused. As it was, Sasuke almost crashed into the brother's back.

"O-Ow…"

"W-Where are you going?" Hinata called.

"To train," Itachi answered coolly, without even turning around.

A pregnant pause.

"May… I watch?" she asked hesitantly.

Sasuke was honestly surprised to hear the timid, shy Hyuuga actually speak. She was always so quiet during class. Despite that, Sasuke was sure that no matter how quiet (or cute) a girl, Itachi would undoubtedly say no because all girls were creepy, disgusting and—

"Alright."

_Excuse me?!_

Sasuke whipped his head to stare at Itachi. Itachi, who had tilted his head slightly to glance back, avoided Sasuke's shocked gaze and watched coolly as the girl's face lit up.

Not knowing exactly what to say, and feeling quite uncomfortable, Itachi began to head toward their customary training ground. Sasuke naturally fell in step beside him. Much to Itachi's amusement, Sasuke couldn't not seem to decide whether to glare at Itachi or at the girl that was quietly but steadily following them.

"Why did you say yes?" he demanded loudly. Behind them, Hinata flinched and hung her head.

"Was there any reason to say no?"

"N… not exactly…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Never mind!" Never in a million years would Sasuke admit that he had expected to get some quality time with his brother. Never in a million years would Sasuke admit that he was rather upset to have a random, unknown Hyuuga-girl suddenly intrude on what he had perceived as special private training. It didn't matter that she was only there to watch.

Itachi's easy drawl made him feel foolish and childish.

Sasuke hated feeling like a fool.

Itachi watched Sasuke out from the corner of his eye. Despite Sasuke's efforts to keep a tight control on his emotions, Itachi could still read him easily like an open book. It was in his eyes, Itachi decided. Despite Sasuke's impassive face, his eyes were really too expressive.

Itachi reached out and lightly ruffled his hair. "I'll make it up to you later, alright?"

Sasuke gave a reserved but elated grin.

"You promise?"

Itachi shrugged. "Sure." Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a wistful look pass over Hinata's face.

They finally arrived at the training ground; it was obviously a training ground for accuracy, because there was a large array of targets placed at every odd and strange angle. Hinata quietly moved to sit at the foot of one of the large trees surrounding the clearing, careful to avoid sitting too close to a target.

"Remember the routine I taught you?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Itachi stepped away from the middle of the clearing and went to stand next to Hinata. She tensed at his approach, obviously intimidated, but did not shield away.

"Begin."

Sasuke took a deep breath. For a brief moment, he stood motionless--then suddenly his hands blurred as his body began to turn.

The purpose of the exercise was very simple—Sasuke had to hit the targets at the varying angles while he simultaneously turned 360 degrees. The exercise was made to mimic the sensation of being enclosed from all sides. So far, Itachi thought Sasuke was doing quite well. His movements were precise, steady, and even.

"Waa…" Itachi glanced sideways and saw Hinata flush and clasp a hand over her traitorous mouth. She stole a quick glance at him and squeaked when she realized he had noticed her unconscious awe. Although she ducked her head hastily, Itachi could see the awe and admiration in her eyes.

'The Hyuuga Heiress is easily impressed,' Itachi idly thought.

Sasuke eventually stopped. He was not huffing from exertion much to Hinata's obvious shock, but his eyebrows were furrowed in agitation. "I missed some, didn't I?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed before he began to search the clearing for his kunai. "I can't believe I missed the last three…" he complained loudly.

Itachi felt a miniscule surge of chakra—Hinata had activated her Byagukan and was peering at the last three targets. Her eyes widened when she saw the kunai had only been off by a few inches.

"A few inches can meet life and death, Hyuuga-san. Don't forget that," Itachi said tolerantly. Hinata, embarrassed, weakly nodded. Satisfied, Itachi folded his arms and turned back to Sasuke.

"Again."

Sasuke willingly obliged. They repeated the exercise over, and over, and over again. Although Sasuke improved steadily, he was still unable to achieve a perfect score.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke was steadily working himself into a frustrated rage that amused and worried Itachi slightly, Hinata was beginning to quietly bandage her bruised and bleeding hands. Hearing the clink of glass, Itachi momentarily looked away from Sasuke and saw that Hinata had taken out several jars of ointment and was applying it liberally. Itachi's sensitive nose could tell immediately that it was not the standard shinobi-issued ointment. It lacked the strong smell of chemicals and synthesized compounds, and instead had a strong herbal scent that reminded him of his mother's homemade remedies. Perhaps it was something that her maids had made?

"Damnit," Sasuke suddenly cursed quietly.

"Watch your tongue and don't become frustrated," Itachi rebuked lightly, his attention immediately snapping back to his little brother.

"That's easy for you to say," Sasuke said snidely.

"A-ano… I think you're doing very well Sasuke-san," Hinata hesitantly offered. Sasuke frowned and glared at her.

"It's not perfect!" Hinata shrank away from his fury, but did not squeak or whimper. Instead, there was a resigned expression on her face as if she was accustomed to such shouting and abuse. She hurriedly busied herself with her bandages, avoiding Sasuke's angry eyes.

"Calm down Sasuke," Itachi said sharply. Sasuke clenched his fists and exhaled violently.

"Here, watch." Itachi walked toward the center of the training ground and nudged his brother to step aside. Sasuke childishly stalked away to stand next to Hinata, who scooted away warily.

"Watch," was Itachi's only warning before he began the exercise. This routine had been one of his personal favorites, and no matter how many times he got it perfectly, Itachi was still pleased with himself when he finished, motionless while his clothes still fluttered this way and that.

There was a certain nostalgia attached to this exercise after all—this had been the one useful exercise his Jounin instructor had taught him during his brief stint as a genin… before said Jounin instructor had gotten killed in a recon mission in Wave Country.

"Now try again."

Sasuke frowned and took his place in the center of the training ground. Yet, despite his multiple attempts, he continued to miss several key targets.

Itachi saw Hinata sneaking admiring and awed glances at him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't exactly proper behavior for a Hyuuga, whom were always strictly taught not to openly acknowledge any power, but Itachi had long realized that Hyuuga Hinata was not exactly a typical Hyuuga.

No matter. Itachi purposefully ignored her admiring gaze. He wouldn't begrudge her of a little admiration. Although Itachi wasn't exactly egotistical, he _knew _exactly how good he was.

If only the Hyuuga in the ANBU knew how their heiress was acting right now…. Itachi wasn't sure they _wouldn't _die (literally).

Much to Itachi's disappointment, Sasuke was not performing any better after his demonstration. If anything, Sasuke was doing worse. He was trying to achieve Itachi's speed, which was causing him to sacrifice his accuracy. While speed was good, the heart of the exercise was still marksmanship and Itachi could see that Sasuke was letting his emotions blind him.

"Take a rest Sasuke," Itachi ordered when he finally saw him miss four targets in a row. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped but sulkily did as he was told. Itachi, bored, let his eyes drift toward the little girl next to him.

"Would you like to try Hyuuga-san?" he said after a moment of contemplation.

"E-Eh?"

"I thought she was only here to watch," Sasuke protested. Itachi ignored him.

"I-I couldn't possibly—"

"Try."

Sasuke knew better than the say it out loud, but from the disbelieving look in his face it was obvious that he thought she couldn't do it. There was a mocking hint in the twist of his scowling lips and the way he folded his arms dismissively. Shinobi did not fold their arms when they were in front of other shinobi; they only relaxed when they were in front of civilians or weaklings, and the blatant act was as obvious as a slap on the face.

Hinata did not react at his rudeness. Once again, she only looked resigned and accepting.

Before Hinata could attempt to decline again, Itachi purposefully shoved a kunai pouch in her face. Startled, she instinctively accepted the burden and stared upwards at Itachi's dark, unreadable eyes. He kept his face was impassive as ever, but there was a challenging air that just _dared _her to disobey him.

Hyuuga Hinata did not dare.

"H-hai…"

Itachi could tell from her tense shoulders and little twitches that Hinata desperately wanted to flee. She had no wish to make a fool of herself, or to antagonize Sasuke any further. But at the same time she had no wish to irritate Itachi, and it was clear to any bystander which was the lesser of the two evils. Scrambling away from his dark, intimidating gaze, Hinata hesitantly walked toward the center of the clearing.

"I d-don't know the routine…" she whimpered in a last ditch effort to extricate herself out of the situation.

"Follow the numbers," Itachi said calmly. Hinata flushed with embarrassment when she suddenly noticed the small numbers etched on the targets.

"It would, perhaps be better training if you didn't use Byagukan," he suggested mildly.

It was hardly a suggestion.

"Che," Sasuke said underneath his breath.

Hinata gave one last baleful glance over her shoulder before she hesitantly began the exercise. Her movements were precise and thorough, but they were also stiff and at times disjointed. Her hand-eye coordination wasn't bad but she had difficulty aiming at the strange unfamiliar angles. Throughout it all her hands trembled unnecsarily and Itachi noticed that she cringe noticeably every time she missed a target. Her speed was also, unsurprisingly, very slow. In short, it was a lackluster performance.

Sasuke snorted at the end of the exercise. Hinata began to tremble furiously, expectantly.

Itachi stared critically at the girl. True it hadn't been even close to Sasuke's level, but it hadn't been an utter mess either. For a child who had been bred, born, and raised to kill her natural instinct had been good enough and her aim hadn't been too shabby. There was simply just a strong _hesitation _to everything she did that made Itachi strongly suspected that Hinata was inhibited by her nerves more than lack of skills.

Still, that did not excuse her mistakes. If she was going to give into her fear every time she entered a fight she won't even survive her first mission.

"Perhaps you would like to try again?"

She responded well to politeness Itachi noticed. She seemed to straighten slightly and her trembling was less obvious. Although it was better the second time, the improvement was marginal at best. For a brief moment, Itachi wondered if it had been a mistake to take away her Byagukan abilities. Perhaps she had grown overly reliant upon them? Surely her tutors couldn't possibly have made such an elementary mistake?

"Avoid tensing your wrist too much," Itachi said impassively.

'Then again,' Itachi thought as he observed her stumble through the routine yet again. 'They are Hyuuga, and even more reliant on their Byagukan than we are on our Sharingan.'

"Again." Itachi briefly wondered if he has the jurisdiction to pull her out of the Academy. Although she'll still be a disgrace, a useless wife was still better than a dead one.

"Again." Hinata was getting better, but the improvement was marginal. She still seemed to fuss too much about the precision and exactness of her movements—it was as if she double checked, triple checked every movement mentally before she threw.

Sasuke finally snorted arrogantly, unable to take anymore. "Che." Hinata paused and cringed.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in warning.

Sasuke shrugged arrogantly. Why did he have to show respect to this… weakling? "I thought she was only here to watch…" he muttered.

"_Sasuke_." Sasuke looked away resentfully, but not without giving one last disparaging glance at Hinata.

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh. "Please continue Hyuuga-san."

"I-It's alright really," Hinata meekly stammered, face turned toward the ground.

"It's no inconvenience, Hyuuga-san," Itachi said thinly, raising an eyebrow in bemusement, all the while reminding himself to give Sasuke a good long scolding when they went home.

Or better yet, hand him to Kaa-san. That would be suitable punishment.

"N-No really it's… alright. I a-apologize for interfering with your training session, Sasuke-san," she whispered. Hinata raised her head and to Itachi's concealed surprise, there was an affable smile on her face rather than a teary frown like he had expected.

_What the hell?!_

She quickly dropped all the kunai into the pouch and offered them to Sasuke before Itachi could even open his mouth and tell her otherwise. Sasuke ignored her politeness and rudely snatched the bag out of her hands. Despite his rudeness however, Hinata was utterly unflappable and only continued to smile, something that made Itachi mentally shake his head in confusion.

_Strange Hyuuga._

"I suppose it's your turn now Sasuke," Itachi said out loud in a bored tone. Itachi did not fail to notice that his public acknowledgment made Sasuke retract his ire somewhat, and although he still did not openly acknowledge the girl, Sasuke was at least careful not to brush past too roughly when he walked around Hinata toward center of the training ground.

Hinata continued smiling even as she returned to her old spot at the foot of the tree. Itachi was mildly surprised that Hinata actually dared to return to her old seat next to him—he had expected the girl to retreat to another corner of the training grounds out of a mix of shame and fear. But on second thought, she probably would have risked blatant outright disrespect doing that. Although Itachi really could care less, the Hyuuga girl was likely sensitive about that kind of thing.

Despite the fixed smile on her face, so close, Itachi could see that her bandaged hands were trembling violently and he could feel the shame and—dare he say—guilt rolling off of her in waves. Her eyes were glassy and oddly blank and her face was downcast and depressed. For a brief second, he caught her gaze and Itachi thought he saw tears and red-rimmed eyes. She hid her face quickly enough though, so Itachi couldn't be sure.

_How confusing._

Never had he met someone who seemed so _open_. Although he had been vaguely aware there _were _such people who couldn't hide their emotions, never had he_ met_ one. So although Itachi knew he should be feeling some semblance of guilt for having been somewhat responsible of having pushed her into such a situation, Itachi couldn't resist regarding his little fiancée with something like detached scientific curiosity.

_Queer girl_.

Sensing his lingering gaze, the girl raised a hand and brushed her cheek self-consciously, unknowing leaving a streak of red.

"Your hand."

At his voice, Hinata blinked and then winced when she suddenly realized that her bandages had bled through. Hissing in pain, Hinata hastily unraveled the bloodied fabric only to reveal bloodied raw hands that were even worse than before. She winced when she attempted to bend them and Itachi didn't fail to notice that skin was practically raw now.

He inwardly sighed. Silly girl couldn't even bandage her hands properly. At least she should have worn gloves…

"Hold still."

She blinked as Itachi knelt down next to her. Despite his stony face, his hands were gentle as they reached out and grabbed her hands. Itachi was moderately pleased to see she did not flinch when he ran his callused fingers over her tender skin.

"U-Uchiha-san..?"

"This might hurt a bit," Itachi warned before he momentarily released her.

'I suppose it was wise to learn some basic medical jutsu after all,' Itachi thought absentmindedly as his fingers flew through a series of familiar patterns. When his fingers began to pulse with green chakra, he slowly reached out and began to heal her wounds.

The damage was more extensive than he had originally thought—the wounds weren't an isolated incident, and underneath the raw skin Itachi could that the skin had already toughened from old calluses. Calluses were a good thing, but it made him wonder if she was getting regular formal healings. It seemed as if she had been repetitively injuring herself over and over again. Today definitely hadn't been the first day she had been training basic Academy taijutsu so violently.

It wasn't that basic Academy taijutsu was _bad_— it was always good to know the basics. But basic Academy taijutsu were exactly that: basic. They were meant for force, not agility and speed and certainly not for complexity. With the Jūken at her disposal, Itachi honestly couldn't see why she would bother to train basic Academy taijutsu so extensively.

"Why were you training basic Academy taijutsu?" Itachi asked lowly.

Hinata looked taken aback by the question. "L-like I said, I w-want to get s-stronger…"

"Why?" Itachi pressed, looking at her in the eye, ignoring his inner discomfort at staring at white eyes with a light lavender pupil. 'I'll have to get used to it,' he idly thought.

"I… w-want my father to acknowledge me…" Itachi dropped his gaze and stared at her hands. The longing in her voice and her eyes reminded him disturbingly of Sasuke.

Somehow, it hurt looking at her expression.

"Wouldn't it be much more efficient training Jūken?"Itachi said impassively, chakra-glowing fingers gently hovering over a particularly nasty cut.

Hinata stiffened.

"I thought… doing Academy taijutsu would help me increase my chakra reserves," she finally said steadily. Itachi let her non-answer slide, mentally reminding himself to press her later.

"Your thinking is not flawed—except that that if you continue training the way you are currently you risk compromising your ability to use Jūken," Judging from the way her eyes immediately snapped toward his, and from her sudden startled expression, Hinata had been utterly unaware.

"There is a reason why the Hyuuga are best suited to their family style," Itachi said coolly as he began healing her left hand. "As Hyuuga, your Jūken is utterly reliant on your ability to precisely focus chakra, even at the tips of your fingers. If you continue damaging your hand without proper care, you risk losing your precision. Regular shinobi are not affected by this—we merely manipulate chakra forcefully throughout our entire hand."

"Oh," Hinata said weakly.

"You seem to be getting properly healed regularly enough, so I don't believe you have much to worry. However, if you over-exert yourself beyond your limits like you did today, without proper treatment, I believe there may be extensive scarring." Hinata immediately sagged with relief.

"I'm done." Although it was a pointless, needless thing to say when her hands were clearly completely healed, for some reason Itachi felt obligated to fill the silence. He let his hands drop to his sides, ignoring the blood that still caked his fingers.

"T-thank you very much Uchiha-san…

He stood and stared down at the girl for a long moment.

"If you insist on… persisting I suggest you wear proper gloves. It should act as sufficient protection. Going in for regular check-ups at the hospital is also advisable as well."

"Nii-san," Sasuke stammered.

"Hm? Are you done?" Itachi glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly. The boy (the only brat as damnably open as the little slip-of-a-girl cowering in front of him) had a stunned and incredulous expression on his face. It was as if he were staring at Itachi in a totally new light.

'How long had he been watching?' Itachi thought wearily.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi prodded as the boy continued to stare at him with a disbelieving look.

"… never mind," Sasuke muttered. He kicked the ground childishly.

Itachi almost sighed with relief. Maybe he wasn't going to be bombarded with stupid questions after all.

"I think it's time for us to go Sasuke."

"Alright." Itachi's suspicion flared at Sasuke's unusually obedient tone. Typically Sasuke whined and begged for extra training time—today however he was nothing but compliant.

Damn. That meant there would still be an open confrontation just… not in public.

"Hyuuga-san. Do you need someone to walk you home?" Itachi said in a resigned tone, mentally preparing himself for an onslaught of Sasuke-bombardment.

_Irritating, bratty otouto._

"N-No… no it's alright."

"Very well. Sasuke."

Typically Itachi would probably had followed etiquette and walked her home; however Sasuke was beginning to shift with impatience and Itachi did not want to risk a Sasuke-tantrum. At least, not in Hyuuga Hinata's presence.

The Uchihas still had their pride.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed it in warning (don't do something you'll regret) as they bid a goodbye. They were just about leave when Hinata suddenly called out. "T-Thank you… again."

Itachi shrugged casually and tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder as his brother turned around to look back.

"Ow, Nii-san!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi swatted the back his head and prodded him forward. Ignoring his brother's protests, Itachi began to literally drag Sasuke away. Not wanting to get his shoulder ripped off, Sasuke began to trot to keep up with his brother's quick pace.

"Nii-san..."

"Not right now Sasuke," Itachi said wearily. Dealing with Hyuuga Hinata seemed to have given him a headache. "I'm serious," he added darkly.

For once, Sasuke actually kept his mouth shut. Itachi could not help but thank the gods for that.

* * *

"What's up with you and the Hyuuga-girl?" Sasuke said bluntly later at the dinner table.

Itachi choked.

Of _all _the asinine things to ask… and of all the times to say it! Itachi could not help raising a hand and rubbing his temple in frustration as his mother's eyebrows shot upwards. Even his father froze, his chopsticks pausing an inch away from his mouth.

"What did you say?" Itachi bit out.

"You actually allowed her to train with us today!" Sasuke said, his voice rising with every word.

"Sasuke—"

"And you _touched _her!"

"I was healing her hand," Itachi injected hastily. But it was too late—his mother was coughing violently, and Fugaku was passing her a cup of tea with an 'I-completely-understand' look on his face.

_Damn you Sasuke, damn you, damn you, damn you._

"Which Hyuuga might you be talking about?" Fugaku asked lightly, ignoring Itachi's dark look.

"Hyuuga Hinata! The girl in my class!" Sasuke chirped.

"Is that so…" his father drawled, a small smirk on his face. Mikoto giggled.

For the first time in a very long time, Itachi felt very, very small and very, very annoyed at the amused and patronizing looks on his parents' face.

Itachi promptly snapped his chopsticks in two.

"Not another word," he snarled.

Sasuke blinked, confused by the strange looks on his parents' face, though not at all confused by his brother's fury.

"Kaa-san? Otou-sama?" he ventured.

"It's alright Sasuke," Mikoto assured. "Everything is going according to plan."

Itachi simply left the table. (Left, _not _fled. Uchiha Itachi does _not _flee).

The next day, everyone was shocked to see every training log in the Uchiha Compound reduced to splinters. Everyone that was, except the two amused Uchiha patriarch and matriarch.

* * *

**Please read:**

As you readers know, I'm trying to keep the right amount of angst, light-heartedness, drama, and romance here while simultaneously trying to ensure the characters are realistic. Please give me some feedback if I'm too out of whack. :)

Some will undoubtedly comment that compared to the last chapter, Itachi's rather aloof and detached here. I simply want to emphasize that for the most part, Itachi has no feeling toward Hyuuga Hinata yet.

Some will also undoubtedly ask why Itachi is so… tolerant and nice and not at all sadistic and bastard-like.

My characterization of Itachi is that he's a very logical, practical, highly observant young man whose actually very (horribly) introverted. While some will argue he's very jaded due to the nature of his profession and his young age, I argue that because of his forced maturity he's actually quite innocent himself to many things in life. Itachi is probably quite terrified of human relationships, and for someone who's always been forced to be independent and self-reliant, he probably doesn't see the need toor feels it's worth the humiliation and the unpredictability. Itachi is one of those people who try to be in control of every factor in their life, and they _hate it _when they can't predict something. That does not mean they are not nice people. As anyone who is up to date with canon knows, Itachi's a pretty good guy as far as archetypes go.

Some people will undoubtedly ask why I vary from "evil" Uchiha family to "good" Uchiha family. While I believe relations are undoubtedly strained between Itachi and his parents, I also do believe they both love each other. If it weren't for the poisoning influence of Madara and Danzo, I do think they would have worked it out. Also, you must take it into account when Itachi deserted Konoha he was around fourteen or so; barely on the cusp of adolescence. While he's mature yes, he's still only fourteen and still very naïve to many things and unable to see that he was being manipulated by Danzo and Madara. By the time he does realize it, it's much too late.

Someone once said that love is an equation with too many coefficients and variables. I agree—falling in love isn't simply two people "clicking" together. Love could as simple as a glance, a smile at just the right moment. Love needs a special environment to grow in—even if two people were "meant" to be together, without certain events occurring nothing would ever happen. On the flipside, even if two people weren't "meant" to be together, if they meet under just the right certain circumstances and the right interactions occur, it is very easy to foster love.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. End of story.

By the way, I suggest you view my story in ¾ format. It looks nicer that way and I'm vain like that.

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter Four: In Which Itachi Finds Himself Demoted

* * *

**Present…**

"So, with the addition of Naruto, we have a perfect multiple of three."

"It does seem a bit too perfect, doesn't it?" Iruka agreed. The Sandaime Hokage chuckled.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about two-cell or four-cell teams anymore," the Hokage muttered as he puffed on his favorite pipe.

"Yes sir."

"I assume you already have a list of suggestions for me?"

Iruka straightened as he handed the Hokage a sheaf of paper. Chewing absentmindedly on his pipe, the Hokage perused the papers.

"… who will be Naruto's teammates?"

"Er… well, I haven't figured that out yet," Iruka said with a sheepish grin. "It's a bit of a tradition to put the weakest with the two most promising… and in this case it would be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. But Sakura doesn't work well with Naruto at all, and I'm afraid that the Uchiha clan might just retaliate…"

The Hokage waved the rest of Iruka's explanation off and curled his fingers together in deep thought. Iruka waited eagerly, if not a bit impatiently.

"Leave him with Sasuke," the Hokage finally said.

"Sir?" Iruka gaped.

"Fugaku owes me a favor anyway…" Sarutobi muttered quietly before he smiled. "Don't worry about it Iruka—I'll take care of it. Put Naruto with Sasuke."

"Yes sir," Iruka said, barely able to hide the hint of glee in his voice. Surely with such teammates Naruto would succeed and go far.

"Your face, Iruka, your face," the Hokage reprimanded lightly as his eyes twinkled. Iruka at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of his blatant favoritism.

"So what about Sakura?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Judging from the stories of Naruto's enmity with Sasuke, is there even one potential kunouchi that doesn't despise Naruto?" the Hokage asked humorously. Iruka chuckled.

"Well, there is one."

"Oh?"

"Hyuuga Hinata—heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, one of more promising students this year. She's very… tolerant toward Naruto."

"Is that so?" If Iruka had been any more observant, he might have picked up on the strange inflection in the Hokage's tone.

"Yes—as a matter of fact, I'll even say she's infatuated with him. More than infatuated actually—I think it might even be hero-worship. Yes, I think we should exchange—" Iruka began eagerly.

"Never mind."

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka froze, the excitement in his voice immediately being replaced with concern.

"I sincerely doubt the Hyuuga would be happy if… their heiress were in the same team as Naruto," the Hokage smoothly said, purposefully ignoring the Chuunin's disbelieving gaze.

Iruka wasn't the most intelligent shinobi—he was, after all, without a Clan and merely a Chuunin. However, even he picked up in the hypocrisy and discrepancy in the Hokage's words. While just moments ago he had been willing to risk the Uchiha's wrath, he was suddenly hesitant to impose on the Hyuuga.

'Then again,' Iruka thought. 'It could be that he doesn't dare make too many enemies at once. '

"… put Naruto with Haruno."

"Alright Hokage-sama," Iruka said obediently.

"As for Hinata… who are the other two most… promising students that come from similar backgrounds?" Iruka was political enough to read in between the lines.

_Who are the other two students that come from the most influential families?_

"Aburame Shino and Inuzaka Kiba, sir."

"Aburame and Inuzaka… yes that would do nicely," the Hokage muttered with a faraway look. But before Iruka could gather the nerve to ask, the Hokage's eyes sharpened.

"I agree with the rest of your suggestions. We'll just go with those. Now… as for Jounin instructors…"

* * *

"_What?_"

Sarutobi did not think he was a very brave man. He was, however, a very practical man who had the chilling ability to see his life as insignificant in the large scheme of things. Such an insight had often prompted him to do (suicidal) things in the past that had often caused people to call him "brave". Although he often tried to explain himself, his explanations were often brushed off as "modesty". In his old age, even he was beginning to believe the legends.

It was times like these that he was sorely reminded he was _not _brave; merely practical. Because right now, in the large scope of things his life as the Hokage was suddenly becoming more important than before, and his every practical instinct was just _screaming _for him to flee. But because he was old and more than just simply practical (and maybe not a bit suicidal), Sarutobi stayed put in his messy office and pretended he wasn't affected by the sheer amount of murderous intent flooding the messy room.

"Now, don't be—" the Sandaime Hokage began soothingly.

"On exactly _what _grounds are you demoting me?"

The Hokage had seen many shinobi in his time—and he knew better than anyone that there were shinobi… and then there were _shinobi_.

Uchiha Itachi, unfortunately, belonged to the latter category.

Now, Sarutobi was usually very proud to have such a talented young man as Itachi belong to the ranks of the ANBU. After all, Itachi was the sort of genius one saw only once every ten generations. It was shinobi like Itachi that brought the definition of shinobi to another, terrifying level; and it wasn't just his strength that made Sarutobi proud of the boy. He had always admired the boy's unfailing logic, maturity, and patience.

At least, that was what Sarutobi _usually _felt. Now, facing the brunt of Uchiha Itachi's fury, Sarutobi was starting to form a very different opinion of the boy.

"How long have you been in the ANBU, Itachi-san?" Sarutobi said delicately, responding to the question with his own question.

Sarutobi could literally see a ripple of anger tear through the boy's lean body as he struggled to contain his rising rage. Although Itachi didn't clench his fist, didn't tighten his jaw, and was absolutely perfect in maintaining his calm façade, Sarutobi could _feel _the rage pulse in the air. It was the kind of rage that burned cold rather than hot–the kind of logical cold that Sarutobi always made a point of trying to avoid because it was far more terrifying than any emotionally tinged hot outburst.

For a brief but terrifying moment, Sarutobi entertained the thought that Itachi might just strike him.

"Four years, Hokage-sama," Itachi finally said stiffly. Despite his rage, his honor and respect and loyalty kicked in at the last moment. For yet another brief but terrifying moment, Sarutobi wondered what Itachi was capable of he didn't have his principles and self control.

The idea was terrifying… yet thrilling all the same.

"And how long have you been an ANBU Captain?"

"Three years, sir."

"I won't lie to you. You're one of the best Konoha has seen in a long time," Sarutobi said calmly. "You've completed over fifty A-rank missions over the past few years, as well as at least a dozen of S-rank ones. Your team speaks highly of you—you've earned the respect of the entire ANBU despite your youth." Sarutobi took a long drag on his pipe. It said a lot that Itachi did not even bat an eyebrow at the Hokage's deliberate stalling.

"—But I think it's time that you've experienced something different."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, and the killing aura he had momentarily retracted flared to life viciously.

"Let's be frank. For all your genius, you are still young. There are things you have not been fully exposed to… and frankly, it's probably my fault. You've been pushed too far too fast."

"I haven't broken yet."

"I'm not saying you have, or that you will. What I'm saying is that for all your skills, there is an area of growth you have not explored."

"What area of growth?" Itachi asked icily. Despite his coldness however, there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and Sarutobi was pleased to see that his killing intent had subsided somewhat.

Sarutobi leaned forward over his desk, his eyes glittering. "The emotional area, Itachi-san. And don't look at me like that—yes, shinobi are supposed to not show emotions. That doesn't mean we don't have them." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair again, absentmindedly fiddling with his old pipe.

"You know, I've seen generations of shinobi try to purge their emotions. I have yet to see anyone succeed. And, in contrast, I've seen shinobi who've openly embraced their emotions become stronger than anyone could have possibly expected. You're strong, yes. One of the strongest, yes. And maybe even be the strongest someday… that I concede. But I think you could be even stronger than all that if you take some time off… and learn a bit more about yourself."

Sarutobi sighed when he saw the disbelieving look in the young man's eyes.

"Look at it this way. You're a good ANBU Captain; we all know that. But you aren't _great_. Do you know why?"

"No sir."

"It's because for all your mechanical motions to establish relations with your team mates, you've never experienced the true spirit of team work… or seen the potential of a _true _team. Am I making sense? I suppose not; old men like me aren't good with words." The Sandaime Hokage chuckled. "In time, I'm sure you'll see my way."

With a gnarled wrinkled hand, Sarutobi tossed a manila folder at Itachi. With a fluid grace that made even Sarutobi feel a flash of envy, Itachi snatched the folder out of midair. As custom dictated, he did not open it.

"I suggest you read it now," Sarutobi said lightly. Itachi glanced at him warily once before he carefully cracked open the folder.

Blissful silence… and then cold, cold, cold anger.

The window and the door suddenly looked very appealing...

"… you want me to lead a Genin team?" Itachi's voice was a queer mix of anger, disbelief, and incredulity… Sarutobi fancied there was even a hint of a whine in it.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose that the Genin team just might have Hyuuga Hinata in it does it?" Itachi asked frostily.

Sarutobi did not bother masking his surprise. "You _are_ as good as they say," he muttered around the pipe in his mouth.

A sneer flitted over Itachi's lips. "So this is all a ploy so I… "look after" the Hyuuga Heiress?"

"I did take that into consideration—"

"I'm also sure you took into consideration my father's and maybe Hyuuga-sama's recommendations as well," Itachi said bitterly.

Sarutobi held up a hand for silence. "Hear me out Itachi-san. It's true I did take… your personal situation into consideration. But it wasn't my main reason. All the Jounin I have ready to take on a Genin team are all perfectly capable of protecting the Hyuuga Heiress, and even if you were especially requested, it wouldn't have been enough for me to change your ranking. I need all the skilled ANBU I can get after all," he pointed out, appealing to Itachi's logic. Thankfully, the young boy seemed to grudgingly accept his reasoning and toned down his aggression slightly.

"I meant everything I said earlier Itachi-san," the Sandaime Hokage said quietly and honestly. He met simmering dark eyes steadily.

For a moment Sarutobi thought he actually got through to the young man. But when Itachi's eyes dulled and went blank, Sarutobi felt a sinking feeling echo in his chest.

"It's not like I can do anything about it," Itachi said coolly. "I suppose it would also be nice to take a break," he added acidly.

Sarutobi sighed. "I hope, in time, you will see I'm doing it in your best interests."

Itachi only gave him a long impassive look in response.

"Dismissed." Itachi bowed once stiffly before he walked out the door. Although he didn't _quite _slam the door…Sarutobi honestly had never seen the hinges _bend _like that.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Sarutobi said thickly into the silence of the room.

"At this rate, I'm going to need a lot more sake and tobacco."

* * *

"Are you still angry Itachi?" Mikoto asked gently. Her eldest son refused to even deign her inquiry with a response.

"Itachi, it's not like you to sulk," she cajoled.

"I am not sulking."

"You know, you look almost exactly like Sasuke when you do that," Mikoto chuckled. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice to spend some more time at home? I miss you often."

Itachi reluctantly glanced at her for a moment before he returned to staring out the window.

"I'm leaving this here if you want it," Mikoto said softly as she placed a plate of sweet dango next to him. Although he didn't look at it, Mikoto was sure that the plate would be clean when she came back to get it.

Hiding a smile, the Uchiha matriarch padded out of the room and closed the door behind her softly.

_Boys._

_

* * *

_"Now isn't _this_ a rare sight?"

"Good evening Hatake."

Kakashi rested his chin on his palm as he chuckled at Itachi's obvious discomfort. Despite his impassive face, his shoulders were tense in a way that the _boy_ simply couldn't conceal from Kakashi's sharp eye.

"It isn't every day that one sees Uchiha Itachi in a bar you know," he drawled as he watched Itachi gracefully (yet at the same time awkwardly) sit down on the bar stool next to him.

"Sake?"

"I'm underage Hatake," Itachi replied dryly.

"Not like that's ever stopped anyone before," Kakashi quipped. "Now, what might be drastic enough for _the _Uchiha Itachi to seek ol' humble me in my humble abode?"

"… you're drunk."

"Just a bit perhaps. Or maybe not at all. Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Have you ever led a Genin team before?"

Kakashi blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Why do you ask?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me. You've been demoted?" Kakashi's sole eye creased with barely contained glee. Itachi scowled.

"Answer the question Hatake," he said thinly. Although he made no gesture toward his kunai pouches, there was a soft, threatening undertone in his voice.

"The answer is… no. Although the old man hasn't stopped trying to force me to lead one," Kakashi chirped. Itachi's fingers twitched as he visibly restrained himself from seriously damaging the other Jounin.

"So is_ that _why you've came today? Come to drown your sorrows?"

"Shut up Hatake," Itachi muttered.

"Cheer up boy. The life of a Jounin isn't that bad. It's really quite nice actually. A hell lot less blood and far more sleep." Kakashi couldn't decide whether Itachi's sudden grimace came from the word 'boy' or the word 'Jounin'… or even from the word 'nice.' He decided it probably was a combination of all three.

"I came here today wondering if you had any advice to offer me. I apologize for the horrible misjudgment on my part…" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey just because I've never had a Genin team doesn't mean I can't give you advice. Although, ANBU Captain as you are—excuse me, _were_— I'm sort of curious why you would need advice."

"Academy students are hardly ANBU adults Hatake."

"You mean brats. And don't give me that look Itachi. The correct term is _brats_ and you know it just as well as I do. Hell, don't you live with one?"

"Sasuke is hardly a brat." Despite his words, Itachi could not help but remember the _incident_ two years ago.

"Hah, that's a good one. Tell that to me when I'm properly drunk and I might just believe it."

"Hn." Ignoring the curious gazes of the other patrons, Itachi rose and brushed off invisible lint off his shirt. "I'm going home now Hatake."

Just as Itachi was about to leave, he heard Kakashi speak softly, so softly only he could have possibly heard. "You know you aren't required to actually pass the team right? Although… I don't suppose Hyuuga-sama will be very happy if you sent his daughter back to the Academy."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and met sharp eyes that were utterly devoid of any drunken haze. 'This,' Itachi thought grudgingly, 'is the man I respect.'

"Perhaps," Itachi said quietly.

"… if it's any help, I suggest using the bell test."

"Bells?" Itachi echoed.

"You know—" Kakashi gestured vaguely. "Tell them to starve, then make them simmer. Two bells, time limit. And when they fail, tie one of them up and threaten to further starve the brat. Sit back and watch the drama unfold. It's also advisable to bring snacks and a good book."

Itachi blinked slowly.

_Damn Hatake and his ridiculous drunken rants._

Well, at least Kakashi was interesting.

Itachi inclined his head in bemusement before he walked out of the bar, ignoring Kakashi's chuckles.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was something wonderfully nervous, something wonderfully scared, something wonderfully excited, and something wonderfully sad when she headed toward the Academy the day after the Genin exams. While she looked forward to meeting her prospective Jounin and future team, she was also terrified. The haunting thought that her fellow teammates may view her as weak and useless dogged her every step of the way.

Hinata had already lost her father and her family's respect. She didn't think she could bear it if she lost her teammates' respect as well. But knowing her track record; it was all too likely her new team and Jounin-sensei would view her with barely veiled disgust.

The sinking knowledge that Naruto had not passed made her feel horribly guilty as well. The idea that somewhere, Naruto was staring at the wall dejected and lonely while Hinata herself was happy… it was almost too much to bear.

Hinata could not resist playing with her forehead protector. It suddenly felt heavy and burdensome… and Hinata thought she might just collapse under its weight.

* * *

Iruka felt his chest tighten with both pride and fond sadness as he watched his soon-to-be-former students pour eagerly into the classroom. Their energy was infectious and he could see the other instructors hide their own smiles… as well as their worried and faraway eyes.

Iruka knew as well as anybody that too soon these proud grins will soon harden into battle-worn weary faces. Too soon some of these faces would vanish forever—some might not even survive to see their first Chuunin exam. It was a depressing thought, but Iruka was an optimistic person by nature, and he was determined to bask in this small moment of glory. He would give these kids (because for all their posturing, they were really just innocent, naïve children) a few moments to relish their excitement… before the harsh reality set in.

Iruka was kind like that.

As he gave the prospective Genin one last chance to be kids, Iruka let his eyes wander from one to the other. Although he never participated in the bi-annual betting pool, he couldn't help trying to predict which students would make it and which… would not.

He had no doubt the Ino-Shika-Cho trio would be passed; it hadn't even been an option in the betting pool. Their parents had been a legendary team, and even though this generation bickered a hell lot more than the last, the potential was there. 'Asuma's going to have way too much fun with them,' Iruka thought.

Iruka could not help brightening as he saw Naruto bound into the room. As he watched the boy immediately begin a fight with the young Uchiha, he could not resist chuckling at the irony of the situation. Although Naruto may be unfortunately saddled with one of the most brilliant and also one the most difficult Jounins, Iruka could not help but think that the bright boy would be able to pull it off.

'You show them Naruto,' Iruka thought fondly. His pleasant thoughts came screeching to a halt when he saw the next student enter the room.

Hyuuga Hinata may not be a person of many words, but her expressive and open facial expressions more than made up for her shy behavior. The elation on her face when she saw Naruto was amusingly obvious even to Iruka. Although he knew it was cruel, Iruka could not help mentally comparing her with a certain other far more taciturn Hyuuga that had just graduated a year ago.

'She's like the flip side of Neji… and I dare say their Jounin senseis are like polar opposites as well,' Iruka thought with a grimace.

_What in the world was the Hokage thinking?!_

Well… it wasn't his place to question the Hokage… even if he did think the old man might just be a bit senile.

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi!" Iruka began. He was met with shouts and cheers that did not fail to bring a smile onto his face. As he rattled off the rest of his usual speech, Iruka tried desperately to imprint the memory of these happy children into his mind.

_This is how I want to remember them… just in case. _

"And now we will announce the teams…" The expectation, agitation, and impatience in the room had reached a fever pitch. Iruka briefly entertained the entertaining thought of purposefully dragging out the process, but decided at the last moment that was simply too evil. Besides, knowing Naruto, the boy would probably snatch away his clipboard if he dawdled too long.

"Team 1…"

"Team 2..."

As he rattled off the teams, Iruka could not help watching Naruto's reaction out of the corner of his eye. As time went on, the boy's face seem to literally bulge with tension.

Try as he might, Iruka could not help taking a big breath before he announced Team 7. "Team 7 will include…"

He couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at Sakura and Naruto's alternating enthusiastic and dismayed expressions. For a brief moment, Iruka also fancied Sasuke had a look of horror on his face but it vanished too quickly for him to really tell. What Iruka definitely saw was the dejected expression on Hinata's face. Her shoulders had slumped and her eyes were downcast.

'I'm sorry Hinata,' Iruka mentally winced. 'I'm afraid it's not going to get much better.'

"Team 8…"

In contrast with Team 7, Team 8's reactions were far more restrained. Hinata's expression was still one of disappointment, while Kiba only looked mildly curious, and as for Shino… who knew what Shino was thinking most of the time?

'Well, I'm sure they'll have enough of a reaction when they meet _him_.'

"Team 9…"

"Team 10…" Although Ino had been disappointed not to be in the same team with Sasuke, she cheered up immediately when she found out that she would have her friends (slaves) with her.

"You'll be meeting your Jounin-senseis in the afternoon. For now, you all have a break. Dismissed!"

_God speed, all of you._

_

* * *

_Author's Notes:

With the way I'm updating, you would think I should get lots of love. 20,000+ words in four days! But no—hundreds of hits and my reviews still in the tens digits… [sobs]

Give me love! I'm starved that way. And to all of those who reviewed: I adore you. When I see reviews showing up minutes after I post, I immediately begin working on the next chapter. I get motivated that way. :D

But in case if you're wondering, I'm not one of those people who refuses to post if I don't get enough reviews. I think that's sort of childish and not a bit irritating. But it would certainly motivate me if you take the time to click review!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh lord, I'm feeling the love. Thank you, thank, thank you! Twenty reviews in less than twelve hours? I apologize for ever doubting you before, oh my beloved reviewers.

Yeah, you can see the cycle now right? Lots of reviews make happy authors which make lots of updates which make happy readers which make lots of reviews which make…. Yeah, you can definitely see the cycle.

I just want to give a huge shout out that I am _delirious _with joy. Even if I don't personally reply to each review (no time, gotta write the next chapter!) please know I pour over your reviews… reviews are a ridiculously addictive drug.

- aixyutin

P.S – I'm a bit amused at how many of you are swooning over Kakashi. I thought I was the only girl with a thing for gray-haired masked men. :D

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter Five: In Which Itachi Meets His "Colleagues"

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Itachi calmly, pleasantly reminded himself that disemboweling a colleague was _not _the logical thing to do. Doing so had a lot of nasty consequences like reprimands, lectures, and jail time that simply wasn't worth the hassle. So instead of disemboweling said colleague, he only brushed past the gaping man silently.

"Asuma!" a red-eyed, but definitely not Uchiha woman admonished.

"It's good to see you Uchiha-san," Iruka said hastily, hoping to diffuse the tense situation.

"Likewise, Umino-san," Itachi replied coolly. If he were in a better mood, perhaps he might have felt a bit of sympathy for the obviously intimidated Chuunin.

Perhaps.

As it was, Itachi made a beeline for the chair furthest from the rest and ignored the shocked stares and murmurs of all the other Jounin and Chuunin in the room. Comfortably wrapped in his own brooding resentment, Itachi gracefully retired to his own "corner" as he eyed the other shinobi in the room.

While the _brats _were having a break, their former Academy Chuunin instructors and future Jounin senseis were currently in the next room. It was here that the Jounin were formally given their assignments, as well as giving them a key opportunity to ask the instructors to for helpful advice and feedback. At least, that was what the meeting was_ supposed_ to be for. Right now though, all the Chuunin and Jounin seemed to have a far greater interest in eyeing and discussing Itachi rather than their future students… much to Itachi's rising irritation.

"What is _he_ doing here," Itachi heard a voice hiss lowly.

"Obviously for the same reason as we're all here for," another voice, female, murmured.

"_Him? _Is the Hokage insane? He may be good, but he's not for teaching Genin!"

_Don't need you to tell me something I already know… _

"Hush… I have to admit, the boy's as cute as they say…" Itachi ignored the disgusted gagging sounds from the male Jounin as he fought down his own gagging reflex.

"Kami, Kurenai, he's nine years younger than you!"

"Doesn't mean I can't look…"

_Females._

"I guess the only one missing now is Kakashi now…" While some of the Jounin laughed good-heartedly at Iruka's sheepish expression, Itachi frowned at the latest display of Hatake's infamous tardiness. Not that he could blame him really… Oh how sorely tempted Itachi had been to skip out himself—but if Itachi was anything, he was responsible and his inner conscious had balked at the idea of flouting a duty so deliberately. Still, despite his soothed conscious, the rest of his mind was currently suffering from being forced to sit in a room full of idiots.

_Doomed if you do, doomed if you don't._

"Well, no point in waiting for him. Asada-san will now be passing out information on your respective teams," Iruka said, nodding at another Academy teacher who immediately began passing out manila folders.

"Wow Asuma—you got the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"Stop saying it like it's a blessing—I heard this generation's a riot…"

"Well at least you _know _they can work together. My Genin…"

_I wonder which one of them will be teaching Sasuke…_

Despite his inner irritability, Itachi could not suppress a small flare of anticipation as he watched the woman make her rounds around the room. Although Itachi had no doubt who the female member of his Genin cell would be, he was mildly curious about his two other prospective students.

_Screw the 'prospective'. There is no way in hell you aren't going to pass Hyuuga Hinata and her troublesome team members... and you know it._

"U-Uchiha-san…" Itachi glanced upwards and suddenly realized that the woman—no, actually girl, she couldn't have been older than sixteen—was standing in front of him, holding a manila folder with a trembling hand.

"Thank you," Itachi said politely before he took the manila folder, careful not to brush her fingers. The girl flushed, squeaked, and then literally bolted to the other side of the room. While the other Jounin and Chuunin stared, Itachi (who was, sadly, well acquainted with this sort of reaction) nonchalantly opened the folder, pretending as if the whole incident had _not _occurred.

'An Aburame and an Inuzaka,' Itachi thought when he saw the photos that were placed on top of the stack, recognizing the distinct sunglasses and facial markings. Although he knew he shouldn't have been expecting it, Itachi could not help but swallow down a wave of disappointment at the thought he would not be teaching his brother.

_Still—it is high time he became his own person and achieved some independent thinking…._

Itachi's disappointment was promptly forgotten when he glanced at the attached names; even he could not resist raising his eyebrow.

"Heirs no less…" Itachi could not help saying aloud in muted amazement.

'Otou-sama would be pleased,' Itachi thought distantly. What a way to extend Uchiha influence…

'It'll make us a prime target for kidnapping attempts however.' Having one Hyuuga Heiress was bad enough. Having one Hyuuga Heiress and two other heirs… Itachi resisted the urge to incinerate the offending folder.

Was it so bad to want two nice, normal Genin? Stupid, senile meddling fools…

Itachi rubbed his temple absentmindedly as he flipped through the folder, his eyes scanning test results and teacher comments quickly and efficiently. Shutting out the meaningless chatter around him, Itachi tried to commit the key comments and tests to memory—this kind of triviality wasn't worth the Sharingan.

On the plus side, having heirs of prominent clans ensured that there was at least _some _level of competency. It would also be quite interesting to witness the meld of Clan techniques and such. If he couldn't glean at least one useful technique off the _brats_, Itachi mentally swore he was going to abandon them somewhere deep, dark, and dank.

Just as Itachi was about to finish, he paused, feeling a person casually approach him. Taking one last quick glance, Itachi hastily snapped the folder close.

"So who did you get Uchiha-san?"

Itachi slowly, purposefully turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sarutobi Asuma blinked owlishly at Itach's deliberate casualness and could not resist tensing at the cool look in those dark eyes.

"I heard you have Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi," Itachi politely replied, evading the question.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to teaching them. What about you?" Asuma asked, not at all deterred by Itachi's evasive reply.

"My team seems promising as well," Itachi replied tensely. "By the way, do you happen to know who happens to have my otouto?"

Asuma narrowed his eyes at Itachi once again circumvented his question, "No I'm afraid I don't."

"Hn," Itachi said nonchalantly. He stood and casually tucked the manila folder away in one of his jacket pockets. "If you will excuse me…" Without waiting for a formal reply, Itachi carefully side-stepped around the man and began walking out the door, trying to ignore the feeling of Asuma's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Uchiha-san, wait!"

Itachi paused at the doorway, his hand hovering above the doorknob. "Yes Umino-san?"

"Don't you want to discuss with us about your students?" Iruka asked, perplexed. His scar twitched slightly as his nose crinkled in puzzlement. Around him, the other Jounin and Chunnin all shared the same baffled look.

_As if paper can tell you more than first hand experience; and as for personal feedback, I can form my own judgment._ Besides, it wasn't as if he was the kind of person to brag about his team… even if he, unlike the others, actually had something to brag about.

"There is no need," Itachi replied smoothly. "Thank you for your time." Ignoring Iruka's protests Itachi closed the door behind him with a firm click. Although he was sorely tempted to find out who exactly would be teaching Sasuke, he figured that the trouble of actually approaching the other teachers wasn't worth it. He'll find out soon enough anyway.

Although it wasn't quite time yet, there was no point putting off the inevitable. Ignoring the trickle of apprehension that coursed through him, Itachi resolutely opened the door to the brats' classroom.

_Here we go._

_

* * *

_The room was temporarily silent. However, when the door clicked shut, the room immediately erupted into a loud din of indignant voices.

"The brat—who does he think he is?" one woman huffed, tossing her brown hair.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you—he was an ANBU captain before you were even a Jounin…"

"Still! That doesn't give him the right to act like an utter jackass!"

"Don't be like that Kaeru-chan…"

"Don't Kaeru-chan me!"

Asuma lazily chewed his cigarette as he watched the chaos unfold. Somehow, without saying more than a handful of words, Uchiha Itachi had reduced the ranks of formidable Jounin to… a group of squabbling child-like adults.

It was kind of funny and Asuma would have laughed if he weren't more preoccupied by other things—or more specifically, by certain coincidences. Such as… the sudden presence of a certain Uchiha Itachi right when a certain Hyuuga heiress was just about to graduate…

'What in the world was tou-san thinking?' Asuma thought critically, puffing vigorously on his cigarette.

"He really is something isn't he," Kurenai said with a chuckle as she suddenly appeared to stand next to him.

"Yes he is," Asuma readily agreed, taking a long drag on his cigarette, still distracted by his inner musings.

"By the way—what was up with _that_?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play innocent Asuma. It's not like you to be confrontational… and I dare say you were, with the way you approached the Uchiha and all."

"Huh?" When Kurenai sounded like _that_, Asuma knew better than anyone it was high time to start paying full attention _now_. Unfortunately for the man, it was far too late.

"You know, I thought you of all people would have the sense and practicality to not foolishly start things. And you had the stupidity to go and antagonize Uchiha Itachi! Honestly, I'm starting to think my original perception was wrong…" Kurenai continued on mercilessly.

"Aw, Kurenai, I wasn't antagonizing anyone…"

"Don't Kurenai me!"

'Somehow, even I got pulled into the chaos,' Asuma thought gloomily, exchanging an exasperated look with many of the other men around the room. 'Women.'

"By the way, did you find out who his team was?" Kurenai suddenly asked. "With Kakashi missing, it's difficult to figure out through elimination."

"Who's missing?" a voice said, muffled by an infamous orange book.

Kurenai suddenly gave an ear-splitting shriek as she whirled around, already reaching for her kunai. But before she could show Kakashi _exactly _what she thought about him, he danced away from her reach. Despite the fact they were all fellow brothers against the cruelty of womankind, Asuma could not resist glaring resentfully over Kurenai's head at the gray-haired shinobi.

Kurenai's shrieks _hurt_. Unless of course, she was saying _his _name…

"Careful there—at this rate, you just might not reach the bedroom in time," Kakashi murmured lowly. Asuma just barely resisted jumping as he realized Kakashi had suddenly appeared to his left. 'Damn his insane skills.'

"Although, I suppose there's always the janitor's closet. I don't think Kurenai likes dusty places though…" Kakashi continued blithely.

"You…you," Kurenai garbled out before she began hissing curses, curses that made even Asuma's neck crawl as he watched his lover coldly describe _exactly _what she was going to do to Kakashi to make sure no one else like him ever came into this world. Although Kakashi had been a bit cruel, no man deserved _that_.

Asuma's worries were for naught though. Like usual, Kakashi only laughed.

"So you finally arrive," Iruka said in a resigned voice. It was no use trying to scold Kakashi—he was the very definition of shameless.

"So what did I miss?" Kakashi asked brightly.

"Not much really—just an Uchiha Itachi tantrum," a Jounin called out.

"Itachi throws tantrums? That's a new one," Kakashi quipped. "Then again, I suppose this is indeed a time for new things…"

"You don't seem surprised to hear he's a Jounin sensei…" Asuma pointed out. Kakashi shrugged casually. Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

Although Iruka was not feeling particularly merciful toward Kakashi at the moment, even he had heard Kurenai's harsh hissing, and the dangerous glint glowing in her eyes was beginning to make even Iruka worried. Although he didn't… _really _think Kurenai would be able to really carry out her threat, there was no guarantee she wouldn't take out her frustrations else where. And Iruka rather liked Asuma…

"Catch," Iruka called out before he chucked a manila folder, distracting Kurenai momentarily. Without even turning his head, Kakashi snapped it swiftly out of the air and unfurled it with a loud crack. Curious, Asuma peered over his shoulder and blinked when he caught a glimpse of the first of photo.

"Wow, you got Uchiha Sasuke. I thought Itachi would be training him… anyway, congratulations. I heard he's almost as brilliant as his brother."

"You might want to rescind those congratulations of yours," Kakashi said, suddenly quiet and soft.

"Huh?"

Wordlessly, Kakashi revealed the other two photographs with a flick of his wrist.

"The girl looks pretty enough—oh shit, is that the dem-..." Asuma's eyes widened as they stared at the picture of a smiling blonde boy with strange whisker-marks on his cheeks. But before Asuma could stare longer, Kakashi snapped the folder close. The sound echoed loudly in the suddenly silent room.

After a long moment of uneasy silence, Kurenai cleared her throat delicately. "So, now that we know Kakashi's team, who does that leave us with…"

"I think I can save you the trouble. Look."

Everybody turned toward Iruka, who had activated a screen. Originally the screen had been used for Jounin senseis to spy on their prospect students in the next-door classroom and catch a first honest glimpse with carefully placed hidden cameras. Currently, the screen showed… a certain Uchiha Itachi entering the room.

"Whoo boy," Kakashi muttered.

For all their gender differences, every man and woman in the room agreed with him wholeheartedly.

* * *

When Itachi first entered the room, he did not fail to immediately notice the presence of cameras—nevertheless, it was much too late to back out now.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke blurted out, stunned.

The room suddenly became hushed as thirty pairs of wide eyes stared at him. Ignoring his increasing apprehension, Itachi calmly strode to the center of the room. With the way the classroom was built, he stood on a lowered dais as the brats sat on raised platforms. It made Itachi eerily feel as if he were in a fishbowl and being scrutinized from every side.

Despite his discomfort, Itachi could not resist feeling nostalgic. Although it had been a very long time ago, and he hadn't exactly enjoyed it, the Academy felt like innocence, naivety… and protection. It made Itachi feel a bit wistful to see these twelve-year-old children, all without a single kill on their hands yet.

"Hello otouto."

As if released from a spell, the room suddenly erupted into noise. The boys were shouting gleefully as the girls swooned and squealed.

_Really, these children aren't that different from the adults next door._

Itachi twitched at the din. Adult voices were bad enough—squeaky, preadolescent voices were even worse.

"Sasuke-teme, you didn't tell me your brother was _the _Uchiha Itachi!" Somehow, Itachi managed to zero in on that one particular voice amidst the cacophony of chatter. Following his ear, Itachi's hand drifted toward his kunai pouch when he saw a blonde boy dressed in the most garish orange he had ever seen.

"Shut up _dead-last_," Sasuke sharply retorted.

"You shut up teme!"

"You stop bothering Sasuke-kun Naruto!" a girl with shocking pink hair suddenly shouted.

"Aw, Sakura-chan…"

"_Silence_."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, mentally praising Kami that he didn't have _those two _in his Genin team. Their coloring was disturbing enough—honestly, who had ever seen that much orange and pink in one place?!

Judging from Sasuke's expression… it was a fairly horrifying experience. Itachi felt extreme, extreme pity for whatever sad Jounin got saddled with _those _brats.

'I hope Kakashi gets them,' Itachi thought nastily. Still, the reality was that those two were probably mediocre at best… and the Hokage would only dare give Kakashi the best.

_Damn_, Itachi thought mournfully.

While his original plan had been to make at least a _brief _eye contact with his Genin team… Itachi was really too aggravated to bother searching for "his" (his!) brats in the middle of a sea of scrutinizing eyes. Itachi's self control was nearing its end, and he thought it would be rather messy trying to explain to the parents why his hand had just "slipped" and "accidentally killed" thirty students.

Yes, it would definitely be messy.

"Will Team 8 please report to Training Ground Four?" Itachi said testily, staring at the back wall of the room.

A brief moment of shock and silence. Blissful silence…

"Woohoo! We've got Uchiha Itachi!" a boy with face tattoos (Inuzaka Kiba, Itachi's mind supplied) shouted as he jumped out of his seat in his enthusiasm. He was greeted with groans and sighs of disappointment.

"That will be all." Itachi said before he promptly vanished. Shunshin no Jutsu really was one of the most wonderful inventions to shinobi-kind… and although really, he should have used the hand-seals, but even a few seconds was a few seconds too long in that hell of a classroom.

* * *

"Damnit," Kakashi muttered.

"What's wrong? I thought he handled them pretty well," Kurenai asked.

"That's _precisely _what went wrong."

"… you are a sick man Kakashi," Asuma muttered.

"On the bright side, Uchiha Sasuke looks fairly disgruntled. Have a fun time handling _that_. Oh by the way… Pinky is yours too right?" Kurenai asked innocently.

"Kurenai… did you ever check the compartment behind the third drawer in Asuma's kitchen? You know, the drawer with the forks?" Kakashi asked equally innocently.

"Huh? What compartment?" Kurenai blinked, confused.

"I think we should go meet our students now Kurenai," Asuma said loudly as he began to steer the brunette woman toward the door.

"_What_ compartment?"

* * *

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the lack of Itahina interactions in this chapter. I assure you, you'll have enough of those to your heart's content in the next chapter. Despite the lack of Itahina, I hope there was enough Kakashi love to at least whet your appetites.

Remember the golden cycle... :O)


	6. Chapter 6

I feel a bit annoyed at myself when I read the last chapter. I think I sacrificed a bit too much realism in an effort for humor. Well, this chapter should more than make up for it.

By the way, does Itachi have long hair or short hair? I forgot. Oh hell, in my story he'll have short hair.

By the way today is my **birthday**! Unfortunately, today is a typhoon-day in Taiwan so I have to stay home. T^T

Disclaimer: Do not own, but if I did, Itachi would be the main character.  
Dedication: To all my reviewers, especially the ones that review every chapter. Lots of love …

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter 6

* * *

They had all heard the stories and the rumors of what Jounin senseis did to their new Genin.

Yet, there were no genjutsus, no traps, or any bunshin waiting for Team 8 when they arrived at the training ground. The only thing waiting for them was one tall, dark, lean young man standing patiently, calmly, and expectantly.

He wore no cloak that fluttered in the wind, or a battered flak jacket that bespoke of past battles. His clothing was utterly casual—the only thing that distinguished his clothes from any other shinobi attire was the vivid Uchiha fan displayed discreetly yet proudly on the back.

He was not standing ramrod straight—in fact, he had stuffed his hands into his pockets and his posture was almost (not quite) a casual slouch. He did not have long hair that billowed in the wind—his hair was cut practically short.

It was oddly anticlimactic… or it should have been if Team 8 didn't notice that they could feel no chakra signature, smell no scent, and hear no sound. Even as tense seconds ticked by and even as their senses strained to its limits… for all purposes Uchiha Itachi was practically invisible.

The fact he could be seen only because he was standing so very obviously in the sunlight was not lost on any of them. It was an uneasy revelation for children who've had so many generations of killers and assassins in their blood that their very physical structure was distorted from usual human beings.

So this was the power of a legend.

"Good afternoon," said the legend without any fanfare and dramatics.

And they were impressed as hell.

* * *

It had taken Itachi only one glance to see that Inuzaka Kiba was nothing more than a bundle of ego and eagerness. Although he displayed flickers of his clan's trademark animalistic grace and power, for the most part his movements were utterly crude and coarse. There was absolutely nothing fluid in the way he walked and Itachi could tell immediately that "efficiency" and "control" were concepts lost on the young boy.

_What else did the report say? Ah yes, something about a temper and a severe lack of patience._

It took Itachi only one glance to realize that the Aburame was the antithesis of Inuzaka Kiba. His movements were smooth and careful, and he literally radiated distrust and suspicion. When he found that he could not sense Itachi's concealed charka signature, the Aburame's apprehension had spiked. Although he shift his weight once and only once, that one action told Itachi exactly how panicked the boy was. While Itachi approved of the boy's wariness, it wasn't right either to show an 'ally' or even a 'stranger' just how exactly much you distrust him. Und unless the Aburame boy learned to tune down his passive aggression, he would find himself in more trouble than even the Inuzaka.

_Graduated second only to Uchiha Sasuke…_

And then there was Hyuuga Hinata, who was a trembling mass of hesitation and fear that Itachi didn't even have to _look _to know it was there. She seemed even more terrified and fearful than her other two teammates combined. Right off the bat Itachi could see more problems than he had fingers and toes.

_Graduated fourth behind Haruno Sakura, extremely low self esteem…_

Not exactly a good start.

Honestly, it made Itachi a bit surprised. She of all the Genin should feel the most relaxed and at ease with him. He was after all, the person she had sat down and drank tea with before, the person had clung to so tightly all those many years ago at that long ago party, the person who had healed her hand before.

But then again, Hyuuga Hinata defied logic too often for Itachi's comfort.

Still, Itachi did not fail to see the effect of those encounters. While the other two had been thrown off, intimidated, and not a bit fearful when they realized he had cloaked both his scent and chakra, Hyuuga Hinata had only looked at him with—dare he say—curiosity and interest.

_Hm._

_

* * *

  
_

Uchiha Itachi was a mystery to Hyuuga Hinata.

He frightened her with his dark hair and impassive cold face with its severe, aristocratic features. He reminded her of her father, and though his eyes were dark, they were no less piercing and appraising. It always made Hinata felt as if she were being dissected, judged, and labeled.

Hyuuga Hinata's life had been full of inconsistent, brief kindnesses. The kindness of a mother had been taken away by death. The kindness of an elder cousin had been taken away by a curse seal. The kindness of her relatives had been taken away by her younger sister. And of them all, the one that hurt the most was the kindness of a father that had vanished a long, long, long time ago.

Hyuuga Hinata knew better than anyone that human beings were fickle creatures, prone to strike or caress at any moment—so, shamefully so, Hyuuga Hinata soon came to disregard her mother's words.

_Remember Hinata; people can be cruel but people can also be kind. There are always people who will be kind no matter what. Because no matter how cruel, there is always kindness in life._

That was until she met the only one, consistent, kindness in her life in the form of one dark boy… that was currently standing in front of her.

He made her remember her mother's words.

Although in each of their few but notable encounters Uchiha Itachi had done things that made her uncomfortable and frightened, he had also_ always_ been patient and remarkably tolerant. Where others would have scorned, he had clearly accepted her interest in something as trivial as flower pressing and had even gone as far as to tell her about his own fancies. Where others would have swatted a young child's hand (the memory still made her cheeks burn), he had held her hand and defended her from the probing eyes of a _scary _man and a _scary _girl. Where others would have laughed at her weakness, he had been nothing less than polite. Where others would have overlooked, he had noticed and healed her hands.

Hyuuga Hinata was not so pampered as to forget Uchiha Itachi's kindness—even if she still preferred sunshine blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

But she was unable to feel happy for her good fortune of having such a kind person as her Jounin-sensei. For all his kindnesses, Uchiha Itachi was also disturbing. Uchiha Itachi was meant to be a distant sort of god in Hyuuga Hinata's perception. To have him so close—to have the possibility loom in her awareness that he might just get disgusted and chased away by her … it made Hinata avoid his eyes. Although he had always been kind… would he continue being so when he truly realized how disgustingly weak she was?

How dearly Hyuuga Hinata wanted to believe in his mother's words. But her trust had been shattered too many times for her to trust too easily again.

Even if he… was her fiancée.

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I will be your Jounin-sensei." His calm, collected voice betrayed none of the uneasiness and trepidation he felt.

Uchiha Itachi had been an ANBU captain for so long he had forgotten how it felt like to interact with shinobi who had not been groomed and polished to act as one refined, flawless, deadly unit. So when his Genin entered the clearing, the sounds and the chakra and the smells they were spewing sent his delicate senses ringing. It was with a jolt that Itachi realized just _exactly_ how raw and untrained these Genin were.

Itachi had originally planned to guide his Genin team utilizing the ANBU principles and guidelines he had lived and breathed for the last four years. Although he had been, on some level, aware that there would be obvious problems… it was another thing entirely to be so bluntly faced with the obvious discrepancies in skill and maturity. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Itachi began to realize he might just have to reevaluate his original plan.

It was more than simply disconcerting to realize exactly how fragile, how breakable, how easily they could be killed. These fragile, impressionable childrenwere _his_ responsibility—as in if they died(a senbon in just the right pressure point, a stray kunai at just the right artery, a shruiken that might just accidentally slice that vulnerable jugular vein)it would be his fault.

_Ow._

"Please introduce yourselves individually and list your strengths and your weaknesses." It was standard procedure among ANBU, and although Itachi was beginning to realize exactly how out of touch he was, he was determined to follow what he knew best. Although he had dimly heard the advice the Jounin and the Chuunin had spoke of in the room ("Ask them about their likes and dislikes, find out about their personality") Itachi had an inkling that if he even _attempted _to be "friendly"… it would only blow up in his face.

Even his own ANBU team had known to be wary of Uchiha Itachi who was a loyal Leaf shinobi first, unfeeling ANBU captain second, responsible leader third and untouchable Uchiha heir fourth. There never was never any room for "friends".

Besides, it was standard procedure for a reason. Although Itachi had read the reports and knew their names and knew exactly what weaknesses and strengths of each of these Genin—he was, however, curious to see how these Genin presented themselves and how well they knew themselves. Overestimation or underestimation of one's self was a common mistake even among the ANBU.

Itachi watched impassively as the three children exchanged quick uncertain looks among themselves. Much to his bemusement, the Aburame was the first one to speak.

"My name is Aburame Shino. My strengths lie in my Clan techniques and my kikaichu. My weaknesses lie in taijutsu."

"My name is Inuzaka Kiba! My strengths are _my _Clan techniques and Akamaru! I'm really fast and strong too!" Kiba injected proudly, his voice quickening in his poorly hidden eagerness to please.

"And what are your weaknesses?" Itachi asked pointedly.

Kiba looked taken aback. "Um…" he fumbled. "I guess in genjutsu?"

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Very well. And…?"

The girl tensed underneath Itachi's scrutiny. Her index fingers began to poke each other.

_Kami, she still does that?!_

"M-my… name.. i-is Hyuuga Hinata. My strengths… um… lie in Juken and my Byagukan. My weaknesses…" Hinata trailed off and stared at the ground. "Ninjutsu and genjutsu," she whispered.

"I see." Itachi wasn't too surprised to hear Hinata respond the way she did. The records had explicitly stated that she had a very low self-esteem… which was confusing, since her test scores were really nothing to be ashamed of.

Then again, Itachi thought with an inward grimace, knowing Hyuuga Hiashi, her test scores were probably not enough to merit anything but censure.

"I will individually spar with each of you. It would be the easiest way for me to gauge your abilities," Itachi continued, eyes carefully revealing nothing as he watched the three critically.

Shino tensed, Kiba brightened, and Hinata… looked even more terrified.

"Aburame-san, you will go first." Itachi said.

"Aww not fair—" Kiba could not help but whine before his eyes widened and he snapped his jaw shut, realizing too late just _exactly _who he was talking back to.

Itachi's glance was like a sickle and Kiba was like wheat.

Silence.

Akamaru whimpered.

From Hinata's disapproving, uncharacteristically unsympathetic glance, it was fairly obvious even she thought the cringing boy deserved it. From the way Shino shifted his sunglasses in an undeniably smug manner, it was also fairly obvious that he was deriving almost unholy glee from the whole situation.

For some reason, Itachi could not help but be amused—which he shouldn't be since it wasn't logical to be amused by a subordinate's crassness.

* * *

"Not fair, why does Shino get to go first?" Kiba whined softly as he sat sulkily the edge of the training ground. From the indignant self-assured look on his face, one wouldn't have believed he had been a cowering mass of blubber only minutes ago.

"H-hush Kiba," Hinata said softly, bemused. _She _still remembered how Kiba looked. "You'll d-distract them."

"As if," Kiba grumbled. "It's not like Shino's going to win anyway. Especially since it's a free for all spar."

Although it wasn't the nicest thing to think, Hinata could not help but inwardly agree. Still, she thought that Shino was doing very well considering who his opponent was.

She'd seen Shino spar before. Although Shino wasn't the fastest or the strongest in their class, he was arguably one of the most intelligent and Shino won simply because he out-thought his opponent. He rarely engaged the opponent and always won through a clever, often impossible to expect usage of his kikaichu bugs that drained all the chakra from his opponent before the fight could ever escalate. It had gotten to the point that toward the end of their Academy years, few were willing to engage Shino out of fear of a humiliating defeat. It was one thing to be overpowered by a stronger and faster opponent; it was another to be defeated without even getting properly hit.

Never had she seen him actually engage an opponent so directly. If Hinata hadn't known better, she would have almost believed that Shino was a taijutsu specialist in the way he was fighting Itachi now. Where Shino typically danced out of range, he was suddenly up close and personal, and although Itachi avoided most of his punches, Shino had managed to score a few hits of his own.

"I've never seen Shino this crazed before," Kiba yawned. Hinata absentmindedly murmured an agreement as her eyes glazed over in awe. Although she wasn't exactly a bug person, she had to admit the way the kikaichu was swirling around Shino looked very impressive.

"Still—Sensei doesn't look that fast. I mean, even Shino can keep up with him. I bet I can run circles around him!" Kiba crowed.

Hinata didn't have the heart to argue. She'd seen how he moved two years ago in that long ago training exercise and Hinata had no doubts Itachi had done anything but improve since then.

It just made Hinata wonder what their sensei was doing, moving so slowly.

It made Hinata shiver in fear—she was supposed to go against _that_?

* * *

If Shino had known what Hinata was thinking, he would have laughed in a manner that would have put Naruto to shame.

The usual Academy student typically was not given many opportunities to spar freely—sparring caused injuries that the Academy instructors simply didn't want to deal with. However, as the heir to an esteemed Clan, Shino had sparred enough times to garner his own set of experience. He'd had his own share of unconditional victories (from pounding fellow Academy students into the ground) and unconditional defeats (from being pounded to the ground by his father).

Free for all spars involving Genin often did not last for more than five minutes because of the sheer rarity of spar partners that were absolutely, equally matched. Rarely were Genin evenly matched. It was one thing to control one's strength and speed (and even then it was quite impossible); it was another thing to control one's sheer reflexes and instincts. Even Shino's father sometimes was unable to control his sheer strength and hence unable to avoid wiping the floor (literally) with his son.

Yet now, here, fighting arguably one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha… never had Shino felt so utterly pushed to his very limits. Never had Shino ever felt such a heady pulse of adrenaline rush through him as he fought on the very cusp of "defeat" and "victory".

In the beginning Itachi's speed and strength had fluctuated so quickly that it had been difficult, or too easy for Shino to actually pose a threat. Yet, in less than a minute, Itachi suddenly seemed to know _exactly _just how far and how fast to push Shino. He was never too slow as for Shino to overpower, but he was also never too fast as to leave Shino completely in the dust. His hits were never too soft as to render the exercise meaningless, but his hits were also never too hard as to make Shino feel utterly outclassed.

It wasn't just speed and strength. Itachi's very reaction time seemed to have slowed, allowing Shino to actually _see _the "holes" in Itachi's defense.

If Shino were any other Academy student, he wouldn't have read too much into it and simply concentrated on the heady feeling of battle. As it was, Shino knew from personal experience the extreme rarity to face someone that was _perfectly _capable of simulating a real, actual, to-the-death battle for a Genin.

Such careful, careful approximation could only mean two things. Firstly, Itachi had an insane amount of control. But even further than that—Itachi was just _that _good and he outclassed Shino just _that _much that he could forcefully tune down his instincts and allow himself to actually 'slip' because he had absolutely _no_ fear whatsoever of being overpowered.

To an outsider, it looked as if Shino was actually putting up a good fight. Shino had no such illusions.

Still, never had Shino felt so powerful in his whole life. The adrenaline of battle was pumping him to new heights, and he had never felt so _fast _and so _strong_. Shino's speed and strength had never been his strong point—hence his reluctance to use taijutsu. For now at least though, all reluctance had been thrown out the window as Shino strained with everything he had. His mind had sunk into the sort of numb buzz where all he could see was the _opponent_.

Even Shino's kikaichu bugs seemed to be responding just that much faster as they billowed in waves around him, attacking, changing formation faster than they'd ever done so before.

Pity they still weren't fast enough to catch Itachi.

"I think that's enough," he thought he heard Itachi mutter. But before Shino's mind could fully process the words, his vision suddenly blurred and the next thing he knew he was on his back, his sunglasses skewed, a kunai pressed to his exposed throat. The whole encounter had happened so fast Shino's brain did not even process the pain of being slammed into the ground for a few seconds.

For one brief yet long moment, Itachi's dark glimmering eyes pierced Shino's widened, shocked green eyes.

"You'll do."

Itachi rose and after a moment of consideration, reached down and offered a hand. Shino warily took it and was pulled effortlessly to his feet as he hastily righted his sunglasses.

Shino studied Itachi's face for a long moment—and then bowed once lowly.

"Thank you," he said without thinking before he paused, stunned by his own impulsiveness.

Itachi said nothing but the corners of his lips seemed to curl up minutely.

"Inuzaka-san," Itachi called coolly over his shoulder.

"YES!" Kiba jumped to his feet enthusiastically, fists pumping the air as Akamaru yipped in agreement. "Come on Akamaru!" Hinata looked pained at his loud shout.

As Kiba bounded past Shino, he clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder briefly. Ignoring Shino's flinch, Kiba bared his teeth in a feral yet surprisingly friendly grin.

"You did great just now—I'm just going to do better!" Kiba said confidently.

"Is that so?" Shino murmured before he shrugged off the boy's hand. Giving one last respectful nod to Itachi, he went to sit next to Hinata.

"Are y-you a-alright Shino-san?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I'm fine Hinata-san."

"Ano… I t-think y-you did v-very w-well Shino-san…"

"Thank you Hinata-san," Shino replied quietly before he winced as he bent an elbow carefully. While Itachi had definitely pulled his punches, he hadn't gone lightly on the Genin either.

"Here…" Hinata dove for a pack and began to rummage hastily. Curious, Shino craned his neck and watched as she took out a strange salve with a definite look

"I-I wonder h-how K-Kiba's going to do…." Hinata said, a strain of worry in her voice.

Shino shrugged. 'It won't be anything he doesn't deserve,' he thought.

* * *

Kiba was _fast_

True, it wasn't anywhere near Itachi's top speed, but Kiba was much faster than Itachi had expected. Itachi was pleasantly surprised to see that not only was Kiba fast, Kiba was agile as well.

Itachi had actually been looking forward to seeing the Inuzaka heir in action. While the Uchiha and the Hyuuga criticized the Inuzakas for their rough, blunt, and brutal and barbaric movements, Itachi had always had nothing but the greatest respect for the dog-users. Whereas others had seen unpolished brutality, Itachi saw the efficient usage of power and inimitable fluidity. And, although the Hyuuga and Uchiha would never admit it, their fine-tuned senses of smell and hearing were generally far more useful than the ability to see through walls and large distances.

Although Kiba was still highly untrained, Itachi could see flickers of his clan's greatness shining through. It was in the way he seemed to be able to retract his attacks at the last moment and suddenly shift directions with stunning speed. The usual laws of momentum seemed to be nonexistent for brief, short moments.

Actually, if Itachi had to be honest, Kiba might just be better than Shino. However, where Shino was consistently good, Kiba's flashes of skills appeared irregularly and unconsciously. And while even in the heat of battle, Shino's mind did not stop thinking, Kiba relied wholly on moments of brilliance and his pure instincts.

Itachi had been willing to allow Shino a few hits, but with Kiba, Itachi did not give him such luxury. Itachi had worked with Inuzakas enough before that asserting "alpha-dog" dominance was important in first encounters—and if Itachi was right (which he usually was) Kiba would be hard enough to handle even if he acceded control to his Jounin-sensei.

_What a headache._

While Itachi was calmly analyzing his little student's antics, Kiba was becoming increasingly frustrated. Although he continued to push himself faster and faster, Itachi seemed to (in a much too casual fashion) match his speed flawlessly, never going any faster than he had to. No matter how Kiba twisted and turned, feinted or dove, Itachi seemed to flow seamlessly away. It was doubly irritating that Itachi never seemed to engage him directly. He was constantly on the defensive and only struck out when Kiba had turned his back.

If Kiba were smart, he would have realized that Itachi was subtly correcting the blatant holes in the defense. Unfortunately, Kiba was a strictly instinctual and emotional creature, and he took it as an insult. Kiba's movements were growing increasingly irrational and feverish as he strove to land just one hit on Itachi.

Foolish.

Itachi's leg snapped out and slammed into Kiba's ankle forcefully. Disconcerted by Itachi's sudden offensive attack, Kiba tripped.

Itachi's eyes, once dark and impenetrable, suddenly flared to life. His eyes _shifted_.

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_

Kiba unconsciously snarled when Itachi vanished. He spun around hastily once before crouching low onto the ground, attempting to track down Itachi's scent.

What a mistake.

Suddenly, roots shot out from the ground and latched onto the Kiba's ankles. Kiba slashed at them with a kunai to no effect; the roots continued to grow and curled possessively upwards.

"Akamaru, get rid of them!" Kiba growled. Akamaru, confused, backed away with a whine.

"Enough."

Kiba froze when he felt the cold bite of metal press on his throat.

"Kai," Itachi said softly. Suddenly, the roots vanished and all Kiba could feel was air around his legs.

"Genjutsu," Kiba breathed, utterly motionless.

"Hm." While Itachi had been tempted to utilize one of the more dangerous genjutsus in his arsenal, he didn't want to risk traumatizing his Genin on the very first day. In the end he had settled for utilizing a (relatively) harmless genjutsu that he had picked up one day when he walked passed Yuuhi Kurenai training. Her genjutsus tended to appear fairly harmless and innocent, though there was no disputing their usefulness.

The Sharingan was really a useful thing.

* * *

Shino hissed violently. Hinata, who had been liberally applying ointment on his bruised arms, paused.

"Shino-san? Did I…" she asked nervously, fearful that she had accidently prodded one of his wounds.

"No, I'm fine," Shino said, distracted, barely aware of Hinata's soft gentle touches as he struggled to contain his shock.

He had just seen Uchiha Itachi set a genjutsu… without even moving a muscle. There had been absolutely no hand seals, not even an arm gesture. The only thing that Shino had seen was Itachi activating his Sharingan. Either Itachi had moved so fast that Shino hadn't been able to see a single hand movement—or he had really cast a genjutsu without any hand seals.

Shino's kikaichu buzzed.

_Holy crap._

_

* * *

_

Itachi let Kiba tremble nervously for three, long seconds.

Let the brat know exactly what he was getting into.

Finally, with a small sigh, Itachi withdrew his kunai. Kiba continued to stand in the same position, utterly frozen, eyes wide and unseeing.

For a brief moment, Itachi actually thought he had shocked the boy into blissful silence.

"That was so cool Sensei! Teach me, teach me, teach me!" Kiba whirled around and stared up at Itachi with large, wide, worshipful brown eyes. Akamaru barked enthusiastically and began to paw Itachi's legs.

Itachi twitched as his ears began to ring. Dodging both Kiba's hands that were reaching out to tug impatiently at his shirt and Akamaru's dog slobber, Itachi took a long step back away from the brat.

"I thought you said genjutsu was your weakness," Itachi pointed out impassively, still playing with the convenient kunai in his hand.

"But, but, but… I want a re-match…" Kiba whined.

"Perhaps later Inuzaka-san," Itachi said calmly, hiding a small smile at Kiba's downcast look. Really, the boy was no different than a sulky Sasuke.

Turning away from the brat's poor attempt at puppy eyes, Itachi glanced at Shino whose arms were already bandaged and healed much to his surprise. Naturally glancing to Shino's left, his dark inquisitive eyes met large, wide, fearful white ones.

"Hyuuga-san."

* * *

A.N : I know I promised Itahina interactions… but Kiba and Shino were irresistible.

I'll try to churn out a chapter later today. It is, after all, my birthday.

**Please read:**

For those who are still confused by Itachi's different approaches toward Shino and Kiba, allow me to explain.

Shino is a very ambitious boy. While he isn't as openly power-hungry as say, Sasuke is, he's arguably one of the more aggressive Genins in Rookie 9 as shown in canon where he openly challenges Kankuro. However, despite his ambition, Shino is also a very pragmatic boy. If he sees that he is unable to win, he will withdraw rather than foolishly throw himself into a situation. Hence, by nature Shino is not a taijutsu shinobi and relies on ninjutsu and genjutsu, since they allow a shinobi more freedom to escape if need be. Taijutsu gets up and personal. Shino being the aloof and also wary person he is will obviously dislike the possibility of getting into a situation he would not be able to extricate himself out of.

Itachi, aware of this, directly engaged Shino in a taijutsu fight and controlled his very reflexes as to simulate the feeling that Shino was facing a perfectly matched opponent. Shino, presented with an opponent that he could neither easily defeat nor be easily defeated by, responded accordingly and was pushed to limits he never even knew he had as he throws his pragmatism out the window. In one fight, not only was Itachi able to gauge Shino's defense and offensive abilities, he was also able to show Shino the thrill, and the adrenaline of direct hand-to-hand combat.

Kiba is a different matter entirely. He wouldn't be able to appreciate the subtlety of Itachi's actions. He's always relied on strictly brute force and speed to basically bully his way through life. Hence, Itachi modified his approach accordingly. Itachi knew that if he presented himself as an unbeatable target, Kiba would be more tempted than ever to push himself as he's the kind of idiot who is determined to win at all costs.

In the Naruto canon, Kiba becomes arguably one of the fastest shinobi around. He was able to actually get behind Madara and score a hit before Madara was able to counter. Based on this info, I assume that Kiba likely prides himself on his speed. Hence, following that thinking, I had Itachi purposefully bait Kiba by not only egging Kiba to go faster and faster, but also to be perpetually on the defensive and acting as if he wasn't taking Kiba seriously. Kiba, being the emotional brat he is, would have used his fury to drive him to new heights, reacting exactly as a provoked animal does.

For those who wonder where I get my info, check Narutopedia. I find it very helpful.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, I tried to write this chapter as quickly as possible.

Rain, rain go away another day… no birthday celebration for me today. T^T Well at least I hit the 30k word mark… and the 100 reviews mark! Hallelujah. I feel the love…

Btw, shoutout to clockwork and Demeterr. Check your inbox on fanfic. =)

**Thank you all for the happy birthday wishes… ****And my birthday is actually 8/7. It's just the time differences and stupid … so on my timeframe, I actually posted this on my birthday. Wee, two chapters in one day. :)  
**

Dedication: To clockwork and Demeterr for writing so many awesome stories. We old sasuhina fans back from '05 and '06… it's been quite a ride hasn't it? And now I am actually doing my share of the story-writing…I'm particularly proud of this chapter. This should be enough love to tide you over for some time. :D

P.S- as for Itachi's hair... well, we'll see. Somehow, I have a hard time imagining Mikoto letting him leave it long though. She seems like the woman to like short practical hair, and I have a feeling that Itachi only had long hair because he was too damn lazy to cut it and his mother was too dead to nag him about it.

**Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll. I'm highly interested in the results. =)**

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter 7

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata squeaked when she heard her name. She trembled when she made eye contact with Uchiha Itachi and although she willed herself to look back bravely, in the end she ducked her head. Her fingers gripped the medicinal jar she had in her hand painfully as her face grew hot with fear.

"H-hai, Sensei…" she said with a quavering voice. She forced herself to stand, still clutching the jar tightly. Her hands were beginning to become slick with sweat and the jar was growing slippery.

"Ah, don't be scared Hinata-chan! Sensei doesn't hit that hard!" Kiba said enthusiastically. Hinata forced herself to give a small smile as she stared nervously at his black eye that was already beginning to purple.

"Anyway, good luck!" Kiba patted her enthusiastically on the shoulder like he did with Shino. Just as he was about to walk away, she somehow managed to find the courage to grab his arm.

"Ara, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Y-your b-bruises…" Hinata managed weakly before she roughly shoved the jar into his slack hands. Without waiting for a reply, she hastily scurried toward Itachi.

Kiba blinked and glanced at Shino in confusion. Shino shrugged.

"Strange girl," Kiba said idly before he ungracefully plunked down next to Shino. Kiba shook the jar inquisitively as he tried to ignore the various stinging parts of his body. Itachi had struck and struck _hard_. Although it didn't hurt as much as his mother's punches did when she went berserk… then again, Itachi hadn't been going berserk. Kiba twitched at the idea of Itachi going 'berserk'.

"What's this?" he asked aloud, willing his mind to let go of the scary mental image.

"It is a salve," Shino answered blandly as Kiba screwed it open enthusiastically. Akamaru clambered onto his master's lap and gave a suspicious sniff before he barked eagerly. Kiba dutifully scooped up a generous glob of the sticky stuff and dabbed it on his bruised wrist.

"Wow! It works really well!" Kiba exclaimed, impressed as he saw the bruise literally vanish in front of his eyes.

"Hinata-san says it's a special salve that the Hyuuga prepare. Apparently, she made it herself." Shino intoned.

"That's really cool! It works even better than some medical jutsus!" Kiba began to liberally apply it all over. "Heh, let's just see if Hinata-chan is as good a fighter as she is at mixing stuff," he mumbled through the thick salve plastered on his face.

Shino inclined his head in quiet agreement as he inwardly masked his worry.

Hyuuga Hinata wasn't exactly as combat-orientated as he or Kiba were—and judging from her terrified expression, she knew it. Although they weren't exactly close, Shino couldn't help but feel a bit nervous for her. His kikaichu bugs were already reacting extremely negatively to sheer fear that Hinata was projecting—inordinate amounts of fear that was uncharacteristic even for such a mousy Hyuuga. Shino didn't think Hinata feared pain that much to be that fearful and Kiba had been right: although Itachi had been forceful in some of his attacks, he had not been brutal.

Shino watched as his sensei stood motionless. Itachi-sensei seemed to be patiently waiting for her to take the offensive—which was strange since Hyuuga Hinata never took the initiative when it came to fighting. Although Shino wasn't in a position to judge, he hadn't pegged his sensei as the kind to go lenient on kunouchi either.

Then again, judging from his drastically different approach toward Shino and Kiba, Itachi might be seeing something that Shino had missed. For some reason, the idea didn't make Shino as annoyed as he thought it would be. If anything, Itachi-sensei's brilliance made him… inspired. Although Shino had originally already been rather pleased to have such a brilliant shinobi as a Jounin instructor… he was beginning to realize exactly how blessed he was.

'I don't think Kiba does though,' Shino thought with muted disgust as he watched Kiba spill salve all over the place.

Really, did he have to be so messy?

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was growing increasingly more panicked as the seconds ticked by. Ever since she had activated her Byagukan and slid into her usual taijutsu stance... nothing had happened.

It was a commonly known fact that Hinata never took the initiative. She always waited passively for her opponent to attack before she responded accordingly—the Chuunin instructors back at the Academy had tried to disabuse her of her habit, but Hinata had been adamant.

Although Hinata had been a poor, poor student while her father was still teaching her, she had learned some things, and she wasn't about to let go of one of the few lessons she had learned.

'Remember Hinata. A Hyuuga always stands tall and proud like a mountain. Wait for your opponent to come to you. When he does, take the time to analyze his weaknesses and then attack them,' her father's echoed in her panicked mind.

Hinata refused to budge, even as her neck grew wet with sweat and her hands trembled. The veins around her eyes were becoming increasingly pronounced as she paled.

Itachi stood wordlessly in front of her, face blank, eyes cold. His hands were held in plain view where she could see them. His chakra was even and there was not one line of tension coursing through his body. For all purposes, it didn't look like he was about to move at all. Hysteria bit and clawed at Hinata as the seconds, minutes continued to tick by.

She was about to break when suddenly, he vanished. Hinata's eyes widened—she hadn't even seen his chakra spike or his muscles twitch. Just too late, her Byagukan eyes saw a figure flicker behind her. Although she began to twist her around to face the threat, a hand snapped out to grab her right wrist tightly just as another rose to grab the back of her neck in a loose, but firm grip.

Hinata froze. She could feel callused fingers lightly brushing several, crucial pressure points along her spine. If pressed just so, any of them could incite extreme pain, death… or just snap off the chakra to the eyes. To a Hyuuga, there was nothing more threatening or terrifying. Judging from the slow almost lazy movements of his fingers brushing the back of her neck, Itachi knew exactly what he was doing.

"It's not wise to wait for an opponent unless you're sure you have the advantage. When in doubt it's always better to go on the offensive." Itachi's voice sounded very far away despite his clear words—he had been careful not to press too close. Nevertheless, Hinata shivered, so totally aware of how he loomed over her. She could even smell his scent enveloping her like a blanket… a blanket that could smother and suffocate her at any moment.

"B-but…" Hinata stammered, her voice unconsciously rising in her panic. "Otou-sama said to always… wait for the opponent—"

"Perhaps you took it out of context?" Itachi asked evenly. Itachi gently pressed on one of the key nerves—not enough to hurt, but more than enough to get his meaning across.

Hinata stiffened. "N-No…" she protested softly, but vehemently. "I didn't! Hyuugas are like the mountain, tall and proud—" Her voice strengthened as she began to parrot the words that had been spoken to her over and over again.

"The Hyuuga often prize honor over life. I do not," Itachi bit out sharply but softly. He was inwardly stunned to hear her so strongly proclaim such stupid, silly, idiotic, unthinking babble. Even his father hadn't said something so ridiculous! The Hyuuga parables sounded like mindless, brainless conditioning and conformity.

Then again, the Uchiha had their share of mindless, brainless, blind ideals. And it wasn't just the Uchiha; it was everyone, and their mindless, brainless, blind ideals that caused war—

Itachi felt his irritation spike and smothered it viciously.

_This_ was exactly why he hadn't wanted to deal with Hyuuga Hinata. _This _was exactly why he had studiously avoided her for two long years.

Itachi released her as if he had been burnt and then appeared in his original position.

"Again, Hyuuga-san," he said calmly, his cool tone betraying none of the inner turmoil he had felt just a second ago.

There was a haunted and dazed expression on Hinata's face. For once, she seemed utterly oblivious to Itachi's presence as she stared beyond Itachi into a far away point only she could see. Her face contorted as she seemed to struggle with a sudden, frightening realization.

Seconds, minutes ticked by—but Itachi did not rush her and did not react to the tense confusion on Shino and Kiba's faces.

"How dare you," she said it softly, but in the sudden silence of the training grounds, it came out clear and loud. Her eyes were pained and furious as she stared (for once) straight into Itachi's eyes. Hinata seemed utterly unaware that (for once) she had spoken without a hint of stuttering.

Itachi's eyebrows rose.

"How dare you." She was beginning to tremble, but this time it was not out of fear but out of anger. Her fists clenched and the veins around her eyes emphasized her glare.

Itachi's eyes widened and then narrowed when killing intent began to slowly, but steadily fill the training ground.

It was a very impressive killing intent: thick, warm, and crooning.

_Interesting._

_

* * *

  
_

At that moment, Hyuuga Hinata did not care that Uchiha Itachi was one of the most feared shinobi in Konoha. She did not care that by the time he was her age he had already been a Chuunin and well on his way onto ANBU. She did not care that he had been ANBU for four years, ANBU captain for three.

Nor did she care that he was her fiancé and could snap her neck in a moment.

At that moment the only thing that mattered was that he had insulted her family in a demeaning, low manner that was utterly unforgivable. No one, no one spoke of the Hyuuga like that.

No one spoke of her _father _like that.

Hinata may be a weakling, a disgrace, a flaw. But at the end of the day—she was Hyuuga, and she was _proud _of it.

"How dare you," Hinata hissed one last time.

She struck.

* * *

Shino had known something was going to go wrong the moment Itachi had encaged her so quickly, so smoothly, so threateningly. For the weakest, arguably least aggressive member of their Genin cell, Itachi had acted the most aggressive.

Something ugly and strange was afoot here.

"Dude, he moved so fast!" Kiba hissed in awe as he leaned forward, blocking Shino's view. Shino, irritated, roughly batted him out of his way.

"What the hell Shino…"

Shino shut out Kiba's whining. Try as he might though, Shino could not hear what Itachi was saying—but he did indeed hear Itachi's voice, and that made Shino's mind do somersaults as he wondered what exactly was Itachi saying.

And then Hyuuga Hinata raised her voice.

Kiba's mouth opened in an "o" as Shino's eyebrows rose.

It was a known fact that Hyuuga Hinata never, ever raised her voice. Other girls like Yamanaka Ino or Haruno Sakura did so daily, but never Hinata.

But then again, she had also been the only Genin that _the _Uchiha Itachi had spoken to.

"The Hyuuga are like a mountain—"

"The hell!" Kiba growled, surprised at Hinata's sudden vehemence.

Shino snapped.

"Shut up," Shino hissed, twisting his head around to give a glare of pure fury. Stupid, stupid Kiba's inopportune outburst had made him miss Itachi's reply. Shino's kikaichu bugs flew out into the air and began to buzz threateningly. Kiba blanched and wisely decided not to provoke the other boy further as the kikauchi flew ever so closely.

By the time Shino turned back to watch the "fight", Itachi had reappeared at his old position. Hinata had dropped out of her taijutsu stance and was staring into space.

Seconds ticked by. Tension flooded the training ground.

"How dare you."

Shino's mouth dropped in shock. Kiba was too stunned to gape or to even swear.

"How dare you." Shino's kikaichu flew into his body, buzzing agitatedly as something slow and warm and threatening began to permeate the area. It was a suffocating presence and Shino felt as if someone was stealing his very breath. It was as if there were pillows smothering his face, cutting off his very air. Kiba swore breathlessly as he trembled. Akamaru's ears flattened backwards as he crouched, his tail flipping back and forth in agitation.

Was this… _killing intent?_

At first Shino had thought that the killing intent was emanating from Uchiha Itachi. It took many precious, breathless seconds before Shino realized that its true origin.

Hyuuga Hinata? Killing intent?

Somehow, Shino wasn't too surprised when he saw Hyuuga Hinata suddenly lunge at their sensei; even if Hyuuga Hinata never, ever, went on the offensive first.

Then again before today, Shino had never ever engaged in a taijutsu fight.

* * *

_Well, well, well, what do we have here…?_

Itachi did not run away as Hinata charged. Instead, he allowed her to come close, his Sharingan spinning slowly as he eyed the chakra flaring at her fingertips.

As he crouched and side stepped Hinata's attack gracefully, Itachi could not help but marvel at the sudden force in her movements. He'd seen exactly how much chakra had seethed in that palm, and Itachi knew that if he wasn't careful he could be injured—not seriously, but injured nonetheless.

Batting away yet another open-handed attack that pulsed with thick chakra, Itachi pivoted and watched with narrow eyes as Hinata stumbled, unable to control her momentum. Quicker than he expected however, she lunged at him again and Itachi found himself pivoting away as he carefully but swiftly hit a nerve in her elbow, numbing her whole arm.

Hinata hissed in pain but did not cry out. Instead, she tried to close the tenketsu on Itachi's arm, but he jerked back his hand quicker than she could attack. Gritting her teeth in frustration as her hands met open air, Hinata surged forth again.

The Juken, Itachi suddenly realized as he slid out of her way yet again, did not suit Hinata. Hinata struggled to control her momentum and to retract her force. She stumbled too often as she failed to shift her center of gravity fast enough and it cost her precious seconds. It was also tiring her much too quickly as she fought with both herself and Itachi.

Juken was an old, traditional taijutsu style that had absolutely defined attacks. It was a rigid style, a style whose attack was similar like an avalanche of rocks pounding down on an opponent. Each attack was a rock—one, single, and finite, with enough chakra-force to deal a crippling blow. Hinata needed a taijutsu style that was more like water, fluidly moving from one attack to the next, conserving force and momentum.

It was like kendo versus traditional wushu sword fighting. Kendo was highly structured and rigid in its attacks. It was not a versatile art as it consisted of only five basic moves. In contrast, wushu was more like a dance which conserved power by following attack after attack seamlessly. It had a highly diverse range of attacks. On the downside though, it was structured more for slicing and lacked the same force that kendo had. In kendo, every blow was meant to be used with enough force to cripple an opponent seriously.

_A pain, a pain… how am I going to try to explain to Hyuuga-sama that his heiress is ill-suited for her family taijutsu?_

Still, even while utilizing an ill-suited taijutsu, she wasn't that bad.

Suddenly, anticipating Itachi's pivoting, Hinata swiftly shifted with him and lashed out with her left arm at where he was just about to go. Itachi barely danced out of the way in time.

_Clever. She'd predicted where I'll be._

Granted, he had been sloppy throughout the whole spar and only used to same dodge over and over again.

_Let's push you a bit further, shall we?_

Carefully avoiding her fingertips, Itachi blocked her attack at the wrist as his own hand reached out to slam against her head. Hinata raised her arms clumsily but effectively blocking. Itachi's attack was relentless however, and she was forced backwards with a cry. Unlike the other times however, Itachi followed his attack through and slowly but firmly began to force Hinata to retreat. Although she fought like a wildcat, he continued to easily block her attacks, all the while avoiding her subtly glowing fingers and open palms.

Hinata slowly began to tire. There was a renewed hopelessness in her eyes. Itachi saw the trembling her tired arms, as well as the defeat creeping around her shoulders.

She'd been forced back almost the whole length of the training ground.

"You can do better than this," Itachi said quietly even as he pushed her back, almost backing her to a tree.

"You can do better," he repeated even as his legs snapped out and mercilessly slammed against her bruised shin.

He spoke softly but not scornfully, and coolly but not critically. Most importantly, Uchiha Itachi spoke patiently.

Hinata stiffened. Her eyes flashed before she responded with renewed vigor. Pleased, Itachi allowed himself to be pushed backwards.

It was only when they had reached their original position in the center of the clearing did Itachi decide to finally end the fight. Using the same speed he'd used to slam Shino forcefully onto the ground, Itachi flashed behind Hinata and grabbed her neck and wrist in the same manner he'd done before.

The chakra in her hands vanished immediately. Itachi took it as a sign of surrender.

"En-"

Itachi barely released her neck in time as she forcefully turned her head to _bite_ his hand. Instead, her teeth clicked together loudly as they met nothing but air.

Itachi caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were hard and filled with nothing but an absolute desire to hurt. The chakra in her hands pulsed again.

_Interesting._

Itachi's hand flashed and pressed a kunai to her throat. Although the metal did not pierce skin, it's coldness was biting and persistent against warm, hot, sweaty skin.

Hinata froze. More than that, Hinata froze as smooth smothering killing intent rippled around her in waves.

With one hand still firmly grasping her wrist, Itachi could feel her pulse flutter quickly as Hinata began to tremble, all previous courage evaporated and gone as she felt the effects of killing intent.

_Hm._

_

* * *

_Hinata screwed her eyes shut in dread.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die-- _

"Very good."

_What?_

The thick almost sickly comforting blanket of fear that enveloped her evaporated. The kunai vanished and Itachi's fingers released her wrist.

Hinata's eyes flew open, stunned. She whirled around and found herself staring into dark eyes.

"Sensei?" She blurted out, voice raw, her mind still foggy and confused with fear.

* * *

Her eyes showed open, unmasked shock. They were surprisingly wide and vulnerable, and there was a hopeful glint in them that made Itachi's stomach churn. She _always _seemed to make him uncomfortable; the sort of uncomfortable he felt when he saw children slaughter each other and watched civilians simply fall underneath the unforgiving onslaught of shinobi.

Itachi was unkindly reminded once again that—_Kami she's innocent_.

Truthfully, he was slightly embarrassed. He didn't give praise easily. But she had deserved it with that one last, final attack; even if it a childish-like attempt to bite his hands. It was something that Itachi would have expected Kiba to do, not Hyuuga Hinata.

Funny how things turned out.

"Very good," he repeated quietly but firmly. Itachi hesitated for a moment, before he raised a hand and ruffled her bangs. It was the sort of thing that Sasuke liked and although Hinata wasn't Sasuke—Itachi imagined she would appreciate it.

Her eyes glowed and a wide happy smile spread across her face. It was almost cruel watching her beam over something as small as two simple words.

* * *

A.N :

**Please Read**:

In preparation for all the screamers who'll say I'm god-moding Hinata, I will attempt to explain myself before the whole fiasco blows up in my face.

I would like to justify several things.

First: If anyone's ever played the Naruto games on Wii, Gamecube ec, they would know of something called "Awakened Hinata". Awakened Hinata only appears in rare moments after extreme provocation but when she does she is pretty scary. "Awakened Hinata" actually spouts some pretty impressive main-house-propaganda when she faces off Neji—and although it isn't necessary "canon", I'm sure the mangaka was aware of this development and "okayed" it.

Although for face value, Hyuuga Hinata's very nice, she has a dark side like we all do. For example: for all my proud spouting of being a "global citizen", I admit that I have my inherent racist bias and stuff. I keep it hidden, yes, but it's there and I don't deny it. Hyuuga Hinata, deep within her, is proud of being Hyuuga and doubly proud of belonging to the main house. Although she'll never admit it, the pride was born and bred into her.

Secondly: Although I will be among the first to say that birth doesn't determine capabilities, I will also be among the first to say that genetics _do matter_. Despite her "weak" personality (and really, is anyone surprised? Hyuuga Hinata suffers from extreme neglect and abuse. She's no different from millions of children out there) the potential and blood to be powerful is _there_. I wasn't joking when I wrote that there are generations and generations and generations of killers in Team 8's blood. By Darwinian selection, naturally some personality traits and skills would breed through. Hyuuga Hinata was _made _to be a killer.

Plus if anyone's watched the famous epic Neji vs Hinata fight (check Youtube), you can see there's this moment where Hinata really, really, really wanted to hurt Neji. Although he dodges it—you can't say she's a person who "doesn't" want to hurt people. Then again, I've never bought that whole "I-don't-like-to-hurt-people" thing. Although we may not "like it", we can certainly do it if we want to—easily. It's in our human nature to hurt people, and it's also in our darker primitive side to enjoy dominating others.

Thirdly: In Part II of Naruto, it's widely known she can see 10 km while Neji can only see 800 meters. Not only that, Hyuuga Hinata also develops her own technique, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms or _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō_. Now tell me that there's no genius in her blood.

Fourthly: As anyone knows, there are always certain people in our life (mostly either our dearest loved ones or our most hated enemies) that always incite the strongest reactions out of us. No surprise that Uchiha Itachi could say just the right things to make her explode.

End Explanation. The rest is just an author's rant.

Aw crap. Canon just screwed me over and threw me for a loop. Now we find out in the latest Naruto chapter that Danzo's eye came from Uchiha Shisui. I had this whole lovely Shisui-arc planned out and then I suddenly realize that if Danzo already has the Sharingan, which in my story he does, then that means Shisui must be dead already here too.

Crap, crap, crap. Although I could warp things a bit, I try to stick to canon when I can.

There goes my Shisui-arc. [explodes] Damn, damn, damn!!!

Arghh…

On another note, I'm a bit confused at why some people seem to think Itachi is angry at his Genin. Itachi isn't angry. Perhaps a bit annoyed, yes, but not angry. Uchiha Itachi isn't the kind of person to get angry over something this small. He's a very calm and collected person, much more so than any other Jounin in the Naruto series. If he's the kind of guy that can patiently lie low for years and spy on the Akatsuki, he's not the kind of guy who'll get irritated and vengeful (like Kakashi does) over a few children.

I apologize if there's confusion. :D My writing abilities still need to be improved I guess… [explodes a second time] Stupid canon…

Whoa that was one extremely long AN. I apologize. I usually don't rant like this, or at least I try not to.

**Remember the golden cycle. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter 8

**Dedication:** Since I'm the sort of person uber-motivated by reviews, I decided to do a shout out to all of those who've stuck with me from all the way in Chapter 1. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to: frogflower, nemulos, chocolatte, winterkaguya, sepsis, Adelaide, soubifan700, iloveme0808, yomi-chan.

… and if I forgot anyone let me dearly apologize. [and yes I did shorten your names a bit I'm sorry!]

I like dedicating, but I only do it for chapters I really love. Still, if I missed you, rest assured you'll see your name soon enough up here too. I like dedicating to reviewers especially. =D

Remember the golden cycle after all. [winks]

* * *

Kiba had never, ever, ever seen Hyuuga Hinata that mad before.

Kiba wondered at what exactly Uchiha Itachi had done to set _the _Hyuuga Hinata (as in the mousy, never angry at even Naruto Hyuuga Hinata) off. Whatever it was—she was _cool_! The killing intent had been utterly _awesome_.

Still, if Hinata's killing intent had Kiba breathless, Itachi's killing intent had Kiba clawing at his throat and his eyes tearing. Thankfully, the terrifying incident only lasted for a few seconds and Kiba couldn't help but think—my sensei is _awesome_.

While yes, Kiba had been fairly jealous that Itachi had praised Hyuuga Hinata exclusively, he had to admit that she sort-of-deserved it. For the meek girl, fighting that aggressively and standing up for herself was a huge step.

Kiba mentally reminded himself not to try to bite Itachi-sensei however. He had a really strong feeling that he would get punished rather swiftly and strictly if he did that.

And no, Kiba did not want to be punished by Itachi. At all.

Not that, ahem, Kiba hadn't done that before. He'd faced his mother enough times to know exactly how desperate a caged animal would fight back and there had been times when he resorted to fighting tooth and nail.. and claw. Kiba had definitely smelled fear, rage, and desperation when Hinata had been steadily forced to retreat, and Kiba wasn't about to brazenly say that Uchiha Itachi was _not _intimidating.

Still, it had been a shocker for Kiba to see Itachi treat Hyuuga Hinata so gently. Although his voice and face had been stoic, Kiba had seen gentleness and almost even fondness in that ruffle-the-bangs gesture. For a moment, Itachi had almost looked Kiba's own sister when he did that.

He'd seen Uchiha Itachi once or twice at the Clan meetings or around Konoha, and each time Kiba had been nothing but wholly impressed by the boy's aloofness and sheer _coolness._ To see Itachi actually reach out and _touch _his student in an undeniably fond manner… it was something that Kiba would have killed for.

"Well then Akamaru, we'll just show him won't we?" Kiba said brightly, jealousy already gone as determination burned in every bone of his body.

* * *

Kiba was just _too _amusing.

Although he couldn't read minds or thoughts, Shino could read face twitches, minute eye movements, and body language. Kiba wasn't exactly known for his control in any of the above and hence his intentions were ridiculously easy to read. Add to all that, he was practically radiating jealousy and determination.

Shino was an evil, evil, amused boy.

Still, Shino couldn't exactly blame Kiba for the flickers of jealousy he was emanating. Shino was feeling rather jealous himself. However, Hyuuga Hinata had indeed manifested an impressive killing intent and she had certainly exceeded expectations. As expected of a Hyuuga Heiress no less.

Shino had heard the rumors, the stories, and he'll be the first to admit that Hyuuga Hinata hadn't been particularly impressive in the Academy. However, today, although she arguably wasn't as fast or perhaps as strong as either he or Kiba, she'd been the most _deadly_. And although it was a bit pride-crippling to admit, Itachi had undeniably taken her more seriously than he with either Shino or Kiba. Hinata, unlike Shino and Kiba, had the fought the longest and arguably the most intensive. Though she had no obvious facial injury like Kiba had, she'd been pushed to exhaustion.

Shino fidgeted with his sunglasses thoughtfully. Although it had been a bit strange to see Uchiha Itachi actually touch Hyuuga Hinata's head in an undeniably fond manner, Shino unlike Kiba took it in stride. Shino knew better than anyone that rumors and first appearances were often misleading. Perhaps Itachi was very different than his original first impression or his public image—whatever it was, Shino wasn't about to attempt to classify what was "normal" for Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was a highly complex individual—Shino was just glad that he even had the chance to study under such a brilliant person. Hence, Shino implicitly trusted Uchiha Itachi's judgment. If Itachi-sensei thought it was justified to give praise, Shino wasn't about to argue. Knowing Itachi-sensei, it might even be one small step in some elaborate plan he had to mold Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha Itachi was brilliant like that and Shino respected that.

Shino gave a quiet bemused snort when he felt Kiba burn with determination, all traces of jealousy gone. Although he may have serious issues with the boy's utter lack of intelligence and common sense, Kiba was a good boy with a good almost criminally loyal heart. It was practically impossible for Inuzaka Kiba to hold grudges—and though Shino would never admit it, it was rather amusing to have the boy around.

Between Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Shino, and their Jounin-sensei Aburame Shino was quite, quite pleased with his Genin cell.

Even if he'll never, ever admit it out aloud.

* * *

"That was awesome Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted exuberantly as Akamaru barked. Even Shino nodded.

Hinata smiled happily in response before she winced. Now that the battle adrenaline was starting to fade and the endorphins were weakening, she was beginning to feel each and every one of the bruises. The only part of her body that _wasn't_ throbbing with pain was, ironically, her hands.

She limped slowly toward her teammates, dragging her left foot slightly. Despite her pain however, there was a proud smile on her face. Mentally, she was still dazed from the whole experience.

Did she really… _really _actually talk back to Uchiha Itachi? And survive?

Good lord. Hinata hastily shook her head—the events of the day were too complicated for her mind to grasp right now. All she could focus on was the giddy feeling pooling in her stomach and making her grin stupidly.

She'd been _fast_, _strong_, and she'd been _praised_.

Hinata conveniently ignored the fact that she'd still hadn't made Itachi apologize for his slight against her clan. She'll worry about that… later.

"T-thank you K-Kiba-san," she murmured demurely before she winced again. Her leg really did hurt.

"Careful H-Hinata-chan," Kiba hastily rose to support her. Hinata waved away his open arms.

"I-it's alright K-Kiba-san." Hinata gingerly sat down. "D-do y-you h-have m-my salve?"

Kiba's face paled in horror. "Oh crap—I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I think I used it up!"

"Baka," Shino muttered underneath his breath. Kiba turned to him with an indignant look on his face.

"What did you say?" he raged, offended. Shino gave him a clear look that said 'you-heard-me'.

Just as Kiba was about to lunge at Shino (in a totally good-natured fashion of course) someone grabbed his collar roughly and jerked him back down to a sitting position.

"Oww… sensei," Kiba whined and squirmed a bit. He, however, knew well enough from experience that adults (and well Itachi-sensei sort of counted as an adult anyway) didn't really appreciate it when he tried to escape their lectures. His mother always got that much more vicious when he didn't obey.

"Try to contain your exuberance Inuzaka-san… if at all possible," Itachi said dryly, his tone implying otherwise as he released his grip. Hinata giggled and Shino smirked.

"Can I have a rematch?" Kiba said eagerly, once again bounding to his feet.

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "I think we've had enough today."

"Please..." Kiba whined, a hopeful look on his face.

"No." Kiba visibly deflated but wisely decided not to push the issue further.

"Why are your injuries healed?" Itachi asked curiously. Even if shinobi healed faster than normal human beings, black eyes didn't vanish just like that. He also sincerely doubted that any of these Genin knew even one basic medical jutsu.

"Hina-chan made this awesome healing salve! I used it up though…" Kiba trailed off guiltily.

"I-it's an o-ointment t-that the Hyuuga have refined for generations…" Hinata explained. "It's m-made e-especially for bruising caused c-caused from blocked tenketsu, b-but it's also useful for healing other wounds too..."

"Hn," Itachi said. He squatted and tilted his head as he stared at Hinata's bruised legs critically. Itachi was sure there was a few torn tendons somewhere… Itachi reached out and began to prod her shin.

Hinata hissed in pain even as her face began to blush a big, brilliant red.

"How are your arms?" Itachi inquired seriously even as he inwardly winced. His sensitive fingers could detect a few torn tendons in her shin.

Perhaps he'd gone a _bit_ overboard.

"I-I…" Hinata stammered out, face flushed as she stared at Itachi's cool hands touching her leg. True, he was doing it in a highly clinical fashion, but _still_…

"Oi, you alright Hina-chan? You're really red…" Kiba asked worriedly.

Shino couldn't decide whether to be amused or scared at Kiba's obtuseness. Although he certainly didn't swing that way, he was more than aware that the majority of the females in Konoha found Uchiha Itachi (and Uchiha Sasuke for that manner) extremely attractive. Shino had first-hand seen quite a few embarrassing situations before in the few times Itachi had been seen venturing into the common square. Hinata's face was so hot that Shino wasn't sure you _couldn't _fry an egg on her face, logical as it may not sound.

"Baka," Shino repeated again underneath his breath.

He got the reaction he wanted. Kiba immediately forgot about Hinata's plight as he whirled around with a snarl.

Although Shino's ears were beginning to ring, he thought that the grateful glance Hinata shot over Kiba's shoulder was worth it. Besides, his father would _murder _him if he wasn't anything less than considerate to the Hyuuga heiress.

Sheesh, politics.

"Please take off your jacket Hyuuga-san," Itachi said coolly as his hands began to glow green. Hinata flushed but managed to do as she was told.

Perhaps it was because he was nothing but clinical and absolutely professional in his movements. Perhaps it was because of the fact he didn't have blue eyes and blonde hair. Perhaps it was because he was _the _Uchiha Itachi and although, yes, he was her fiancé, Hinata simply couldn't imagine him as another "human male". Perhaps it was because he was kind and she found herself implicitly trusting him. Whatever it was, somehow her full-blown blush managed to recede somewhat and she managed to control her trembling hands enough to actually properly strip her jacket.

"Please stretch out your arms." Hinata obediently did as she was told and watched curiously as his hands began to heal her bruises.

"Wow sensei, you can heal too?" Kiba said in wonderment, poking his head over Itachi's shoulder.

"You're blocking the light Inuzaka-san."

"Huh?"

Shino grabbed onto the back of Kiba's jacket and yanked him backwards roughly.

"Damnit Shino! Stop bothering me!" Kiba said with an outraged look on his face. Unfortunately, the face tattoos had been made to be intimidating on an older more defined face and so he just ended up looking comical.

Although Shino didn't speak… the body language was obvious all the same. 'Make me.'

"Damn you!"

Hinata's shoulders shook as she fought back giggles. Itachi resisted the urge to palm his face.

"It should be fine by tomorrow," Itachi finally said before he withdrew his hands. Hinata brightened as she admired the new, clean pink skin on her hands.

"T-thank you very much… ah… S-Sensei…"

Itachi shrugged. He stood and stared down at the three Genin who were blinking owlishly.

"We will meet here tomorrow at seven in the morning. Dismissed."

"I want a re-match!"

"Some other time."

"But—"

"_No_."

Kiba sulked--and then brightened suddenly. Itachi eyed his much-too-happy grin warily.

"Let's celebrate!" he said eagerly. "You should come with us too Sensei!"

"Ah?" Hinata asked curiously as Shino shrugged thoughtfully.

"C'mon," Kiba whined earnestly reaching out to grab Hinata's hand. She blushed but could not seem to resist his earnest puppy eyes.

Funny Itachi hadn't had that same problem.

"C'mon Shino!"

Shino opened his mouth—

"I-I… t-think it's a g-good idea…" Hinata said hesitantly.

—and then closed it with a click. He took one good look at Hinata's oddly hopeful expression and then shrugged in a resigned manner.

"Okay."

"Yes! Sensei you should come too!"

"Perhaps some other time Inuzaka-san," Itachi declined politely. "I have several things to attend to."

"Aw, alright… well, we'll see you later then sensei! C'mon Hina-chan!" Kiba seized Hinata's hand and began to run. Hinata gave a squeak but didn't seem to mind his familiarity all that much—if anything, Itachi thought that she looked rather happy. She tried to give one last bow of respect but Kiba was persistent and dragged her off. Shino rolled his eyes, gave a long-suffering sigh, and then began to jog after them.

_Amusing._

Itachi stared at their retreating backs in bemusement. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, relishing the peace and silence.

_Inuzakas are loud._

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and tilted his heads upwards to feel the breeze. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes.

"You can come out now."

"Are you sure? With eyes, ears, and antennas like those you can never be sure."

"You make them sound like lab experiments," Itachi snorted

"You said that, not me," Kakashi said flippantly, unveiling his scent and chakra signature lazily. Itachi glanced upwards and arched an eyebrow at the sight of the gray-haired man perched on a sturdy tree branch.

"Hn."

"You have good kids," Kakashi commented nonchalantly as he gracefully landed on the ground.

"You mean I have _privileged _kids," Itachi replied sardonically.

"No, I said you had good kids," Kakashi repeated slowly.

Itachi paused.

"That's high praise coming from you," Itachi said impassively, his voice uncolored by even a hint of emotion.

"So it is…" Kakashi agreed as he ran a hand through his hair casually, avoiding Itachi's level gaze.

"May I ask why you were spying on my training session?"

"Ah you know—just wanted to see how our neighborhood prodigy is holding out under the onslaught of a trio of brats."

"Did I pass?" Itachi asked dryly.

"Mm," Kakashi said with an ambiguous shrug. Itachi smirked briefly. For a moment the two stood in companionable silence.

Kakashi made a sound. To Itachi, it sounded suspiciously like a snicker.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know, I've heard of arranged marriages falling apart and stuff… but I've never heard of a bride trying to _bite _the groom even before they've made it to the bedroom."

Itachi did not stiffen but his eye did twitch.

"I never pegged you as a softie you know? But I guess I was wrong. You were so lenient it was—dare I say—adorable?"

Itachi's hand casually drifted out of his pocket and inched toward his kunai pouch.

"But maybe you're into that sort of thing. If you are, I can recommend Icha Icha Paradise—" Kakashi flickered and vanished as a rain of kunai flew at him.

"—volume four, which really has excellent information about dominatrixs… but don't you think Hinata's a bit too young? Or perhaps you were, you know, using the whole subconsciously asserting the "biting" thing as a positive action in her mind. I mean, _very good_? That's high praise coming from you," Kakashi continued blithely as he reappeared, purposefully throwing Itachi's own words back at him.

"Hatake…"

"And that hair-ruffling thing? If I didn't know better I'll say that you actually like your fiancée—"

"_Hatake_…"

"—who did I mention before, is really very cute." Kakashi finished.

Itachi glared.

"Weren't you supposed to be with your own Genin cell?" Itachi asked pointedly, pretending he hadn't heard what Kakashi had just so disturbingly said. He knew if he even bothered to defend himself—things would get ugly, very, very quickly.

His mother hated it when he trekked blood into the house… and he had promised to be home by dinner after all.

"Oh I sent them home," Kakashi said indifferently.

"You're not passing them?"

"I just postponed the test to tomorrow."

"I see."

"You know, I have your otouto in my genin cell."

Itachi eyebrows rose. "I see."

Kakashi gave a chuckle that sounded oddly bitter and sad. "You know, I asked him what his dream was. Do you know what he said?"

Itachi waited silently.

"He said he wanted to beat you."

"That's not surprising," Itachi said softly. Kakashi shook his head.

"The way he said it…" he trailed off and then shrugged. "Anyway, if you were wondering, his teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Do I know them?" Itachi asked.

"… Sakura has pink hair and Naruto wears orange. They are both… loud."

Itachi almost choked.

_He did get them!_

"You could at least _try_ not to look that gleeful," Kakashi reproached sulkily. "It almost made me think that you don't like me."

_As if you didn't try to accuse me of being a sick pervert who likes dominatrixs just a few minutes ago…_

"Now, where could you possibly be getting that idea," Itachi muttered scathingly.

Kakashi's sole exposed eye creased in amusement. Itachi knew the man was grinning foolishly, even if it was hidden by the mask.

"Haruno and Uzumaki… I do not recognize their last names."

Kakashi shrugged. "Not everyone's as lucky as you, getting all _suitable _children."

Itachi glanced at Kakashi pointedly.

"Sakura is a first generation shinobi and as for Naruto… he's an orphan," Kakashi finally reluctantly answered.

"Will they slow Sasuke down?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We'll see tomorrow, won't we?"

"You're not seriously thinking of not passing Sasuke, are you?" Itachi asked seriously.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kakashi retorted, lightly but equally serious.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and for a moment his killing intent flared. Although Kakashi's neck pricked, he refused to openly flinch as he turned and met Itachi's gaze fearlessly.

'You were only a Chuunin when I was already in ANBU brat,' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi was careful, very careful not to respond in like as he let Itachi's killing intent smother the training ground.

A minute passed.

"Should you be?" Itachi asked softly as he slowly, but purposefully retracted his murderous intentions.

"Should I?" Kakashi challenged, throwing his words back.

Itachi did not respond as he turned and walked away. Before long, not even Kakashi's keen ears or nose could sense a hint of Itachi in the vicinity. Left alone in the training ground, Kakashi did not bother hiding his frustration as he ran a hand through his windblown grey hair.

He frowned.

"Well that's what I get for playing with fire, don't I?" Kakashi muttered sardonically into the silence.

The silence seemed to agree with him.

Kakashi suddenly chuckled.

"I really should get him Volume four for his birthday… although I don't think Mikoto-san will like that very much…"

* * *

"Did you find out who your teammates are?"

Hinata almost dropped her rice bowl in shock—it had been days since her father had last spoken to her. Hanabi could not help but furrow her eyebrows critically at her older sister's clumsiness. Neji pretended to ignore her entirely, but Hinata could tell from the corner of her eye that he was listening intently. Although they were her family, her beloved family, they made her nervous.

Hinata set her bowl and chopsticks down shakily before she hastily turned toward her father formally.

"Y-Yes otou-sama." She peeked at her father nervously through her bangs.

"And?"

"I-Inuzaka Kiba and A-Aburame S-Shino, otou-sama," Hinata answered anxiously.

"Hm." It was difficult to divine whether Hiashi's tone had been an approving or disapproving one, but Hinata secretly knew it was likely neither.

Hiashi was rather indifferent to the matters that that concerned his eldest daughter.

"And your Jounin sensei?"

Hinata tensed and the hands she had been resting on her knees clenched into fists. "U-Uchiha Itachi," she whispered as she stared at the floor.

"That's good."

Hinata's head rose so quickly that her neck hurt from the whiplash. Hanabi and Neji both froze.

"O-Otou-sama?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

She briefly wondered if she should tell him about Uchiha Itachi's… comment.

"Yes?" Hiashi replied evenly. Hinata flinched.

"N-nevermind."

The rest of the dinner progressed in silence. Hinata continued to fidget while Hanabi looked contemplative. Hiashi continued to eat steadily and Neji…

Neji's eyes were narrowed and hard.

That night, Hinata thought he was even more angry than usual.

* * *

When Itachi entered the Uchiha compound, he did so while gingerly holding his bleeding wrist. With the sudden lack of ANBU missions, Itachi knew he would have to rely on personal training in order to keep himself in top shape. Although, contrary to public belief, he hated practicing (even geniuses dislike tedium), Itachi wasn't one to let his muscles and skills atrophy away.

Hence, that day he had resigned himself to a brutal full session of genjutsu and taijutsu practice. While he hadn't pushed himself far enough for his eyes to blur and ache, or for his muscles to throb and shake, he had sustained a few minor injuries that were, however minor, still irritating. His bleeding wrist was an excellent example of it—Itachi hoped he would be able to clean up the mess before his mother found out.

She really did hate it when he trekked blood all over the place.

"Itachi-nii-san."

"Hello otouto," Itachi greeted him absentmindedly, already moving to walk around Sasuke.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked casually.

Itachi paused. He turned his head to stare at the young boy full-on and watch critically as Sasuke struggled to keep his casual and cool face expression.

"What do you want otouto?" Itachi said in a resigned manner.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. He looked away as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Can you train with me?" he mumbled.

Itachi's first thought was to pointedly wave his bloody wrist in his foolish otouto's face, but at the sight of the boy's uncomfortable posture he softened. Itachi was reminded of how Sasuke had looked during that fateful afternoon two years ago, all innocent, cuddly, and cute.

Sasuke had changed over the years. He'd grown old enough to learn how to be resentful—and indeed he was. Where once he had derived pride form his older brother's genius, he now went out of his way to ignore or even rudely tell people to "shove-off" whenever they mentioned Itachi. Itachi also knew Sasuke resented him for forever fighting with his father, and for always abandoning the family by going on numerous, often unnecessary ANBU missions.

Itachi had contemplated actually telling Sasuke of _why _he needed to get away from the family—but Sasuke adored the Uchiha, loved its glory, it's greatness, and Itachi did not want to break Sasuke's innocence any further than need be. Yet, while Itachi understood and felt a bit guilty, at the same time he was equally irritated by Sasuke's increasingly bratty behavior. Sasuke had gotten to the point where his mantra seemed to be "leave me alone" and where he'll push away his mother's caresses. In public he was cool, aloof, and collected. Ironically enough, in doing so Sasuke began to act (at least in public) even more and more like Itachi, just a far more… extraordinarily brattier one.

Itachi didn't really like this bratty version of his cute otouto—even if his mother swore that it was "only a stage" and that it would "pass".

Stage or not, Sasuke's prickly behavior had further estranged the brothers whom were already being pulled apart by distance and age.

Perhaps now would be a good time to finally begin patching up their relationship.

"After dinner."

Sasuke gave a reserved, small, but genuine smile.

"You promise?" he asked hesitantly.

Itachi nodded.

* * *

A.N I hope this was the perfect blend of humor and realism.

Kakashi is just awesome, hm? Somehow I have a feeling that after this chapter a lot of you will start thinking of Kakashi as your favorite character rather than Itachi. =D

**Review. Vote on the poll too. =D**

Author's Rant:

Fanfiction . net died yesterday. I couldn't post even when I kept trying for an hour. In fury I finally gave up.

One long interesting conversation had me re-evaluating Hinata Hyuuga's mother. If you think about it, Hanabi is very strong compared to Hinata… conjecture suggests that actually the Hyuuga matriarch was probably fairly evil and ambitious resulting in excessive pressure on Hinata while Hanabi, never having experienced it, was able to appear talented and confident.

Oh well, it's too late to change it. Damn.

As for Itachi's hair—no it's not duck style. It's like how he always appears… without the low ponytail. So really, he doesn't look all that different.

And yes, they are handing out dojutsus like candy. It does imply something though, doesn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my. It's been so long since I've updated that I've almost forgotten my usual format.

My update is four months too late. I apologize sincerely. It's not one of my best chapters.

Disclaimer: Not mine… although if you trumpet it from the roofs a thousand times it might just happen… unless the author sues me for noise pollution.

Dedication: All my reviewers. You have really inspired me to pick up this story again. If it were not for your support, I would have just let this story drift in the corner and grow moss and dust.

Especially **frogflower** who is excellent at kicking me in the butt (kindly) and making me write. =D

* * *

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

Chapter 9

* * *

Time Skip: Two Months

* * *

Itachi thought he could hear violins in the distance.

Although Konoha was still mainly a shinobi village whose income arose mostly from their business in the darker side of human nature, Konoha had her own share of culture and arts. Beyond the minstrels, the traveling bands, the locals would put together mini concerts occasionally as well. Despite the amateur skill, Itachi found himself appreciating the innocent quality in the way the notes were carelessly but joyfully played.

Still, no matter how gentle the sound, it still wasn't cheerful enough to distract him from the ominous scroll in his hand. Despite its innocuous outer surface, the scroll felt remarkably heavy.

_Danzo, Danzo, Danzo… what am I going to do with you?_

It had taken a surprising amount of effort to dig up the old records of ANBU ROOT—so much effort that Itachi almost scoffed at the word "disbanded" that was inked in red at the top of the scroll. If it were really as obsolete as Danzo would like people to believe, then it wouldn't have taken more than a few inquiries to get his hands on the scroll.

_A personal army… Kami…_

Itachi resisted the urge to clench his fist tightly around the scroll. Instead, he gingerly laid it aside on his desk before he glanced out the window into the night.

Perhaps it would be better to clear his mind a bit.

Moments later, Itachi found himself naturally in the training a wry smirk that was meant never to be seen, he laid a hand on one of the logs in an almost fond manner—right before he smashed it into splinters with a vindictive snarl.

_Damnit_.

"Congratulations! You have just defeated the biggest, baddest, meanest training log around." Even the usually flippant and cheerful voice sounded eerie in the darkness.

Itachi forced down the shiver that threatened to crawl up his spine. While he had been aware of Kakashi for some time now, he hadn't quite realized how close the man was.

Refusing to show how disturbed or disquieted he was by that fact, Itachi slowly and purposefully withdrew his hand before turning around to face the other man.

"Hatake," he acknowledged with narrowed eyes. He knew better than to try to fake indifference in front of the other far-too-perceptive-for-his-own-good Jounin, but that didn't mean his closed off posture suggested anything but wariness.

"I wondered why you wanted that particular scroll," Kakashi said lightly as he glided forward. Even Itachi had to admire his fluid grace and the deadly implications of his smooth and efficient movements. There was an enviable casualness and almost flippant devil-may-care attitude that was apt to intimidate opponents even more than the thickest killing intent. And unlike most shinobi, his eyes glinted with an intelligence that said he knew how to do more than simply following orders.

It was shinobi like Kakashi that Itachi had grudgingly held up as an idol back when he was young--

Not that he'll ever let Kakashi know that.

For once, Kakashi's orange book was noticeably out of sight. Itachi did not blink as Kakashi's own eye flicked to the empty space where the log once stood and back to him.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you're a bit over your head?" Kakashi said seriously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow pointedly.

_It's like the pot calling the kettle black._

Kakashi huffed childishly, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Would it _hurt _to play it safe once in a while?" he whined.

Itachi ignored him. "If you have nothing else to say—"

"Danzo is no fool." Kakashi's remark was cryptic, but yet at the same time clear. "Although there are times I suspect the Uchiha Clan for assuming he is."

"It's not the main branch," Itachi replied quietly after a moment. "At least, I don't think it is," he admitted. He frowned when he saw Kakashi shake his head.

"We found correspondence between he and Uchiha Kisuke… and a third party." Itachi wasn't sure whether to be proud or sad that he wasn't surprised to hear his uncle's name.

"The Hokage was reluctant to tell you," Kakashi continued, "However I told him it was better to keep you informed rather than to have you snooping around."

Itachi permitted himself a soft snort. Kakashi chuckled. The atmosphere lightened and the raw tension evaporated somewhat.

"The Sound?" Itachi finally ventured.

"No, doesn't seem like it. Although they're a problem too. Orochimaru is being too quiet."

For the first time in a while, Itachi felt himself regretting being out of the ANBU loop. Although being Jounin really did mean more sleep and less blood (as Kakashi had said before), the lack of information was more than simply irritating at times.

"It's the Sand that has me nervous though," Kakashi remarked softly, shaking Itachi out of his thoughts.

There was something _off_ about Kakashi's tone that made Itachi pause and study the man just a second longer. Although the inexplicable look vanished quickly, Itachi doesn't miss the meaningful glint in Kakashi's single eye.

"The Kazekage is rather… unpredictable," Itachi conceded quietly.

"That's not what I meant, although it is indeed part of the problem. With the Chuunin exams… the timing is too coincidental. Especially…" Kakashi trailed off and did not speak even after Itachi waited patiently for several moments.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Regulations." The flippant tone doesn't cover Kakashi's intentions. Whatever Kakashi wanted to tell him, he had sworn under oath and loyalty to be silent about it. Yet, he obviously didn't feel loyal enough, or was worried enough to give Itachi a hint. Andsince Kakashi was loyal, loyal, loyal—almost to a fault in Itachi's opinion then that could only mean--

Whatever Kakashi was hiding was something worth Itachi's notice indeed.

_Great. Yet another problem on my plate._

It really was a measure of Itachi's respect and trust toward the other Jounin that he actually showed his irritation through his clenched fist and tight jaw. Nevertheless, Kakashi's own stance was absolute and Itachi knew when it was time to let a matter go.

"I see." Despite his steady tone, his voice was equally soft and seem to taper off into a sigh.

"Did you get my present? I even left it wrapped for you!" Kakashi's forced cheerfulness seemed out of place with the cold night and conversation, but Itachi was willing to play along.

"Unfortunately no. It was my mom's turn to go through the mail today. I did wonder why my mother was muttering your name as she was waving a kitchen knife…"

Itachi barely hid his smirk as he watched Kakashi pale.

_Itachi: 2, Kakashi: 1._

* * *

The training ground was, for the most part, silent. Beyond the rhythmic thumping of sandaled feet slapping against wood and labored breathing, punctuated by the odd pant from Akamaru, there was not a sound to be heard.

However-- just because it was quiet didn't mean it was peaceful.

Although Shino usually managed the telepathic link he had with his kikai quite easily, today he found himself visibly straining. Several of the kikai he had placed around the training grounds were a bit beyond his comfortable reach—however, it simply couldn't be helped. Not if he wanted to keep himself relatively intact that is.

Crouching among the upper branches of the tall sturdy trees that Konoha was famous for, he listened intently for the tell-tale whistle of metal soaring through air.

Not quite, not quite… _there!_

He jumped out of his hiding place and allowed gravity to drag him downwards just as a blunted kunai flew over his head.

_Gah._

As he plummeted toward the ground, Shino arched his back and moved through the static air toward the tree. When he got close enough, he forced himself to grab onto the side of the tree, ignoring the rough surfaces that cause his palms to bleed as he continued to fall. With a sudden pulse of chakra, he managed to slow to a stop only a scant few meters above the ground. Shino hastily ran up the tree again, but not before he caught a glimpse of Itachi's knowing eyes. The large chakra Shino had expended to grab onto the tree again had been inefficiently used, and Shino had no doubt that Itachi knew he probably wouldn't be able to pull it off more than a couple more times before tiring.

It made Shino want to snarl in frustration.

Even as he contemplated these thoughts, Shino casually swerved to the right to dodge yet another blunted kunai before he leaped upwards and hid among the branches again. Just before the leaves obscured his vision though, he fancied seeing Kiba getting hit under a particularly vicious rain of blunted kunai. Although Shino wasn't a vindictive person, he was a naturally competitive child, and he couldn't help smirking triumphantly as Kiba's curses peppered the air.

The past two months had been a fruitful experiance for Shino. Slipping into a team dynamic had proved easier than expected; on the first day Itachi had made it very clear that Shino was to be the team leader and although Kiba had made the usual protests, he had acquised easily enough. Kiba had easily slipped into a beta role, leaving Hinata to quietly cooperate with whatever her teammates decided.

Shino, to this day, still couldn't resist the small glow of pride in his chest at the thought that Itachi had selected him _just like that. _Nonetheless_, _with glory came responsability. It didn't take long for Shino to learn that being team leader wasn't exactly the enviable job Kiba made it out to be. Whenever there was a problem, Itachi always consistently came down harder on Shino than anyone else. However, Shino was careful not to feel resentful and told himself it was a mark of Itachi's respect and acknowldgement of his skills.

Itachi was a patient teacher and also one of the most devoted teachers Shino ever had. The Uchiha watched almost every aspect of their life--Shino frankly didn't think anyone could force Kiba into eating vegetables until a certain Uchiha Itachi had entered their life. Still, Shino could see the positive effect discipline was having on Kiba's skill and personality. Within two months, Kiba had remarkably developed a surprisingly amount of patience and self-constraint.

Shino reminded himself to ask his father one of these days what he thought of _his _improvement.

Shino knew that their remarkable improvement wasn't to be taken lightly--he'd seen Team 6 and 5 trudge home, complaining about odious exercises. While Itachi's routines could be mind-numbing at times, they were never the same, and more often than not Itachi would incorporate combat and strategic aspects into his training: such as the tree climbing excercise they were doing now, which had the added "excitement" of blunted kunai whizzing just past his ear.

_Ack, too close_. Shino flipped from one branch to another as yet another kunai thudded into the space he'd occuped just a second ago. Kiba's silence made Shino almost pout--but you can't have everything.

As he stabilized himself quickly on the fragile branch, he glanced over to his left to check up on his other teammate and winced as she just barely managed to dodge the kunai.

After the first day of brilliance and killing intent, Shino had frankly expected to see Hinata improve faster than his kikai could evolve. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. It was not to say she did not improve; she certainly benefited from the patient guidance and careful advice just as much as anyone. It simply wasn't as miraculous or outstanding as the first day had been. Hinata was still unable to manifest impressive killing intent, and although she stuttered more evenly now, she was just as shy as before.

_Ah well. You really can't have everything._

Shino's mouth suddenly went dry when he saw Hinata swerve dangerously on a particularly fragile branch in an effort to avoid the barrage of weapons.

_Oh no._

Luckily, she didn't fall. But her mis-step did not go unnoticed and Shino couldn't help but cringe at the look that flashed over Itachi's face.

One thing that hadn't changed since one day, was Itachi's unusual treatment toward Hyuuga Hinata. Although he could easily chalk it up to sexism, somehow Shino doubted the extra gentleness the Jounin handled the Hyuuga heiress was because of an inherent bias toward females. It was subtly done however, and Shino doubted that anyone else had picked it up besides him.

Shino was no idiot, and frankly if Itachi was ever honest enough to tell him, was probably a genius in his own right. Several months was long enough for the pattern to be clear—whenever Itachi was in one of those moods, and Hyuuga Hinata became involved, they were in for a particularly vicious day.

* * *

Ignoring Kiba's increasingly dirty mouth, Itachi watched impassively as the boy dove back into the branches. Just to punish the boy for his rudeness though, Itachi threw yet another kunai just a little bit to the left of where he suspected Kiba would be. Kiba's subsequent cursing made Itachi want to shake his head.

Serves the boy right for using the same dodge again.

It had been two months since Itachi had been (against his own will) forced to take a group of three childish, vulnerable, untrained, uncouth (although to be fair Shino and Hinata were nothing less than unfailingly polite) _brats_ under his wing. Six days a week of the same routine, and although Itachi loathed to admit it, it was proving to be an interesting experience for him.

It was amazing how much one could glean simply by observing the heirs of three of the most prominent clans in Konoha. While Itachi had worked with Inuzakas, Aburames, and Hyuuga on various occasions, to see their respective arts so deeply ingrained in children not only revealed all of the respective strengths of each style but also the respective weaknesses. It made Itachi finally understand why the Hyuuga were traditionally reluctant to send their children to the Academy.

Take the current exercise for example. It was marvelous; in a sick Uchiha-obsessed-with-information way how much Itachi could see through such a simple, easy exercise.

Despite his lack of chakra control in regards to jutsus, Kiba had a remarkable instinct for charka when it came to pure taijutsu and physical exercises. The famed elusive Inuzaka style that defied the laws of momentum was suddenly clearly seen by Itachi as careful chakra manipulation that they used unconsciously without a thought. Hence, when it came to running up trees or even walking on water, Kiba adapted to the exercise smoothly as if they were on the ground. The problem was that because Kiba had adapted so seamlessly, he had difficulty differentiating the different strategies necessary for airborne combat. For now, in chakra-control exercises such a weakness was negligent, but in the future Itachi could see how Kiba would be unable to assimilate the strategic knowledge necessary to keep himself from getting killed.

In contrast, Shino had quickly divined the double meaning of the exercise and was already practicing the difference between combat on limited surface area as opposed the ground. Walking on trees had also proved simple for him as his senses were naturally keenly attuned to nature, and it did not take Shino long to find the natural frequency of the threes and to resonate his charka evenly with it. However, it worried Itachi that Shino would not be able to replicate such skill on surfaces such as water whose natural frequency could easily change depending on the different elements. The whole purpose of the chakra-control exercise was to develop inner strength of balancing oneself on one's chakra. Shino had effectively taken a "backdoor" way and it worried Itachi.

And of all the three, the most frustrating of them all was Hyuuga Hinata. While she _should _theoretically be the most acrobatic and flexible of all his students, she was the minimalist. The Hyuuga style had been pruned over time to eliminate all extraneous movement; useful for certain people, but useless when it came to Hyuuga Hinata who would be best suited for a more flexible style. When it came to walking on trees, Hinata treated it like an exercise and failed to try to treat it as a separate style of walking and combat altogether. Although, to be fair she wasn't doing badly, but in comparison with Kiba and Shino, her faults were glaringly obvious. Any opponent with half enough brains would easily force her up into the trees—

And it would be over.

_Kami-sama… oh fuck._

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he watched Hinata teeter precariously on one of the more fragile branches. Thankfully, she regained her balance, but it wasn't enough for Itachi to get rid of the brief tight feeling in chest. For some reason his mind can't help noticing how fragile she is—and how small she'll look in the face of creatures such as Danzo and Orochimaru.

"Enough," his voice rang, and despite his impassive tone, there was a hint of sharpness in it.

_Not enough time_. _While we're all still here, whistling our merry tunes, things are changing, shifting, and something is… going… to… crack._

_

* * *

_

_Sensei is in a bad mood._ Akamaru whimpered in agreement to Kiba's unvoiced thoughts as they slid down the tree.

For the most part, Itachi was a patient teacher—patient at times even when Kiba was being his most obtuse and rude self. However, on the few days where he was like _this…. _

_Damn_.

"Inuzaka-san, you used the same dodge three times in a row." Although his tone is unfailingly polite, there's a harsh glint in Itachi's eyes. There is no killing intent, but the air in the clearing is thick and suffocating and Itachi's presence makes Kiba's throat feel dry and ashy.

"Ehehehe…" Kiba sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Akamaru whimpered.

"Aburame-san, expending chakra through the palm is wasteful. Next time focus more on the fingertips."

Shino gave a stiff nod. Really, it was all he could do as Itachi's aura began to go colder, and colder.

"Hyuuga-san, the thinner the branch the more charka necessary."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei."

And_ this_ is the part that Kiba would never, ever understand.

Everyone knew that Hyuuga Hinata was… for the lack of a better term, _fragile and shy_. She squeaked when_ Iruka_ called on her for crying out loud. However, in the face of Itachi in all his scary glory she seemed….

God damnit, she didn't even seem to _notice _he was in a bad mood. She was utterly, completely impervious to Itachi's suffocating presence. Even as Itachi continued his lecture, Hinata's expression did not change. Her hands did not quiver and her soft assenting voice was remarkably steady compared to Kiba and Shino's increasingly strained expressions.

"Dismissed." His voice cracked across the clearing like a whip.

They all bolted hastily. Even Kiba knew today wasn't one of those days to ask for a rematch. At this point, he didn't even _want _to be anywhere near the Jounin.

What he did want to know was what was going on in his strange teammate's mind.

"Dude Hina-chan, doesn't it even bother you?" Even Shino turns his head in anticipation.

Hinata glanced at him, surprised.

"What?"

"You know… Sensei's bad mood?"

"Why should it?"

Her innocent answer leaves Kiba sputtering. Thankfully, Shino swoops in.

"You mean you noticed?"

Hinata tilted her head, confused. "Of course," she answers uncertainly as she glanced back and forth between her two teammates.

"Wow Hina-chan… you must be really brave," Kiba gawked. This time, Hinata was the one left sputtering.

"I-ie… it's just… even if Sensei is mad… he won't take it out on us."

This time, her answer left even Shino gawking.

* * *

It was difficult to explain that after years of enduring her father's training, Itachi would seem perfectly acceptable.

Hyuuga Hinata realized that everyone had their bad days. It was part of being human, and shinobi were human after all.

It wasn't that Itachi was any less terrifying than her father.

But—how else to explain this?

Whenever she had a mistake, more often than not her father would fail to ever explain the problem thoroughly on the assumption she should know better. Unsurprisingly, Hinata was always doubly terrified when she made a mistake because not only was she doing something wrong, she had no idea how to fix it. In comparison, Itachi always explained everything in the same patient tones, even if it were a bit more irritated than usual.

More importantly, Itachi never made any comment that made Hinata feel stupid. Whereas her father would make debilitating comments about Hinata's strength, intelligence, _person, _Itachi never did. With Itachi, there was never any confusion or personal feelings.

With Itachi, if you did something wrong, you did something wrong. No worries about how you appeared before other Hyuuga, no worries about proving yourself, no worries about glares, shouting…

Hinata couldn't help thinking her other two teammates were rather silly if they couldn't see something as obvious as that.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'll see you here again."

"Must I remind you, I am _still _underage," Itachi said evenly he slid into a bar stool.

"Bah! So how are the brats doing?"

"Poorly." Kakashi almost choked on his sake.

"That's surprising."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"You actually saying something besides the usual 'Fine'. You really are relaxing here, aren't you?"

Itachi resisted the urge to scowl and instead glanced away from the other Jounin pointedly.

"S'not a bad thing… although you may feel it is. Nice to see our local genius becoming more human. Now, if you only would drink sake with me, then things would be perfect."

"_Hatake_…"

"Anyway, I'm sure they're doing fine," Kakashi said casually.

Itachi stiffened. "Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Not exactly—I'm just taking into account that you're probably in a bad mood and you tend to have unholy expectations anyway."

Itachi refused to deign Kakashi's answer with a response. Nevertheless, he mentally reminded himself to consider Kakashi's point.

"How about a combined training session tomorrow? We've recently gotten our hands on a C-mission at one of my student's insistence, and it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of training before we go. And we just got notified today—don't get all pissy just because Sasuke didn't tell you."

Itachi really did scowl this time, though at exactly what he didn't know.

"I am not irritated."

"The chapter I'm reading isn't _that _good for me to be totally out of it," Kakashi muttered as he waved his orange book with a flourish. "Jiraiya must be losing his touch— "

"I didn't come here to discuss the details of poorly written smut," Itachi deadpanned.

"Hey!" Itachi ignored him yet again.

"About that combined training session—" Kakashi waved his hand casually.

"Gai has been nagging me to have one, and frankly I can't tell what's worse, being alone with him or being alone with you when you're in one of these sulky moods. Anyhow, I thought it would be fun if we all got together."

Itachi resisted the urge to twitch at the insane glint in Kakashi's eyes that appeared at the word "Fun".

"Never mind." The bar stool creaked as Itachi rose to leave.

"It would also give me a chance to see how your brats are doing in comparison to my brats."

Itachi paused before he shrugged casually.

"Was that a challenge?" he said, bemused.

"Ho, ho, getting defensive aren't we? You know, you do act like a mother hen when it comes to those chicks. Especially the cute one."

_Yes, we're in a public establishment. Yes, Okaa-san would get upset if she receives a bill saying I destroyed property. Yes, I should not be reaching for a kunai…_

"Che. Sasuke will undoubtedly be the best."

"Heh, Sakura and Naruto aren't half bad either. By the way, doesn't Gai have that Hyuuga prodigy too?"

Hm. It would be interesting to see this so called Hyuuga prodigy.

"I guess I'll see you at two tomorrow right?"

Itachi didn't have to be a genius to know that he'd just been played.

* * *

Author's Notes: not one of my best chapters unfortunately—and one of the most evilest cliff hangers. I know, I know…

Some points I need to clarify:

No, Itachi does not know about Naruto. He was four when the Great Shinobi War happened. I'll give you three guesses on what Kakashi was implying, and two don't count.

Yes, I continue to make references to the incompatibility of Hinata and her fighting style. This will become increasingly important.

I attempted to show how despite Itachi's words otherwise, his Genin really are quite skilled. Walking up trees requires skill and control few new Genin have if we take into account Kishimoto's own timeline of Team 7's progress. If Team 8 had been anyone but themselves, it is very unlikely Itachi could have sent them scurrying up trees after only two months of training. However, taking into account that Team 8 are all trained heirs, it makes sense that they would have enough skill to.

As you have all noticed, I have devoted a significant amount of the narrative to Shino. Why? Because beyond the fact I've always had a soft spot for him, I always thought he could be one of the most evillest characters in Naruto. It's also easier to describe things from his point of view--not only does it allow me to explore his personality, it's my way of slowing showing his genius.

There are many kinds of genius. Naruto is one kind, Kakashi is one kind, and Itachi is yet another kind. I think Shino has the potential to be yet another kind of genius--it's just a matter of time until I get it right. [If you're still confused, I recommend reading Prince of Tennis. They're a gazillion different kinds of geniuses there.]

Hinata's maturity is also briefly explored here. I am, as usual, hesitant to use her perspective. However, in an effort to further distinguish her from the other heirs (because not only does she have the pressure of a distinguished child from a distinguished family, she also has to suffer all the psychological effects of abuse no matter how unintended) and to explore Hinata and Itachi's unusual dynamic, I gave her a little bit of screen time. The concept of trust is very important in Hinata and Itachi's relationship, and I was really trying to show even from an early stage this trust was present.

Yes, there was a significant gap here from the last chapter. The original plan was to delve a bit into Team 7. However my writer juices are too dead to do it, and I'm also antsying to get to the juicy parts.

Next Chapter: Sasuke, Neji, and Team 8 in one training ground. Whoo-boy. And what's this about a C-mission?

Shoutout: Recently hewhoistomriddle wrote a Naruto fanfic called Epitome that is inspired by As Far As Innocence Goes. Frankly, I'm flattered. I recommend you all go check it out. It's a different take than mine, but interesting nonetheless.

**REVIEW.. I am so craving your reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

Wee, I have finally broken the 260 review landmark. You are all making me feel loved.

Originally I wanted to be evil and wait for 50 reviews again before posting but that would be cruel, ne?

Anyway, this chapter is definitely back in the style of the first eight chapters. Expect from now on the pace to be slowed down too, which is a good thing instead of my previous awkward jumps.

**Disclaimer: **The Usual.

**Dedication:** **sissyHiyah**. I'll try to get around to writing a FFVIII fanfic one of these days.

**Durch Leiden Fruede**. Because your reviews always brings a smile to my face, and those come rarely these days with exams and all. Thank you!

Note: for the few who read chp 9 right after I posted it (as in, within hours), I suggest you go reread it again. I've added a few parts that weren't there in the original posting.

* * *

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"What do you think we're doing today Hina-chan?"

Hinata, who had been resting at the foot of a tree, tilted her head and glanced upwards. Raising a hand to bat away the loose leaves that were drifting down, she squinted to catch an outline of Kiba on the topmost branch.

_Whoa… _for a brief moment even she couldn't help but admire the skill and sheer audacity of Kiba's rash actions.

"I don't know." she replied honestly, struggling to project her voice far enough. Hopefully Kiba's ears would pick up her words.

"I hope we don't have another one of those _evil _play tag-with-the-kunai sessions… I have more purple bruises than Chouji has chips!" Akamaru barked as if to emphasize his point.

"That wasn't very nice," Hinata gently admonished. Kiba didn't seem to hear her however judging from the way he gaily flipped from his dangerous perch to yet another precarious branch.

"Kiba, get down from there…" Shino said irritably from his own perch on a lower branch. "That branch isn't that sturdy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Well, Kiba definitely heard that.

"You said that, not me…" Hinata smothered her giggles unsuccessfully behind her hand as Shino's dry voice drifted downwards.

"Damn you!" A long time ago, Hinata might have once blushed at the crude language. It hadn't taken long however for Hinata to accept Kiba's uncultured mouth as part of his personality, and after two months of verbal garbage, Kiba's words rolled off her like water and oil.

"Language, Inuzaka-san."

Oh dear. Hinata quickly stifled her laughter but couldn't hide her smile as she heard Kiba audibly gulp. Although Itachi's face was as impassive as always, Hinata fancied that there was a hint of smugness in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Good afternoon Itachi-sensei," Shino said politely as he jumped off his perch and landed on the ground gracefully, his crooked knees easily rolling off the force onto softer parts of his body. The kikai that Hinata had always secretly thought were more cute than actually creepy were all carefully hidden except for one that drifted right underneath his ear—no doubt providing Shino a steady stream of information about their surroundings.

They had gotten used to Itachi's sudden arrivals. It was useless trying to sense his presence; not that they didn't try. Still, even with the combination of Inuzaka ears, Hyuuga eyes, and even Aburame kikai Itachi was invisible. Still, Itachi had always mentioned that they'll have the skill one day—something Hinata secretly hoped for as well, but never dared to publicly voice.

Itachi was dressed in his usual dark shinobi clothes—there was an additional bandage wrapped around his wrist, but Hinata could tell it was probably merely from at training accident. His hair had been slightly trimmed, but otherwise he looked like he always did: stunningly cold, remarkably elegant long face and dark calm eyes.

Usually, he looked remarkably _old _for his age; while his skin and his physical was still as flawless as any seventeen year old, he moved with the grace and purposefulness of someone beyond his years. It made Hinata forget his age sometimes.

However, today, staring up from her angle, Hinata had to admit he looked surprisingly young and almost… dare she say relaxed?

He looked, for the first time in quite some time, actually seventeen.

"So what are we doing today?" Kiba called as joined the rest of the team at the bottom of the tree.

"We're going to have a combined training session today."

Hinata blinked. For a moment, she could have sworn Itachi looked _hesitant_. But before she could even think to verify, Itachi looked as calm and collected as always. Must have been her imagination. He really did look rather striking with the way the sun hit his hair and streamed across his white skin.

"Really?! That's great!" Itachi, like he always did, ignored Kiba's enthusiastic whoops. Shino seemed inclined to follow his example, judging by the way he didn't even glance once at Kiba's "victory dance".

"With whom?" Shino inquired, curiosity coloring his voice.

Itachi opened his mouth; and then paused.

Hinata blinked again. This time, she was _sure _Itachi looked hesitant. And if she had been anyone but Hyuuga Hinata, and if he had been anyone than Itachi, she could have sworn he actually looked… _uncertain_.

That humanistic emotion looked surprisingly… good on him. It almost made him look as beautiful as---

"We'll be working with Team 7 and a team from the previous year under the tutelage of Maito Gai."

Hinata froze.

--_as Neji did when he thought she wasn't watching._

"You mean Naruto's going to be there?! Damn!"

"Language, Inuzaka-san…" Itachi warned, causing Kiba to bashfully scratch his head.

For once even Naruto's name failed to bring even a shadow of smile to Hinata's face.

"Who are the other students…?" Shino mused quietly aloud, unaware of Hinata's drawn and pinched face.

Itachi , who was slightly more observant, chose not to answer and mentally reminded himself to investigate the manner further.

He was more than bit knowledgeable about clan affairs to have his suspicions about Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Kakashi wasn't foolish enough to ask the deities above what he had done to deserve this—he was more than aware of all the agony (intentional or unintentional, serious or lighthearted) he had caused during the course of his short lifespan.

Still, it hurt when karma finally caught up with him.

"Sakura, please unhand Naruto. Joints really aren't meant to bend that way."

The girl released her victim (although, to be fair, the boy didn't look like he minded too much being in her claws) with a huff, but not before giving one final good kick. Kakashi contemplated whether to rein in her behavior or not, but decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. If his Genin required him to tell them even the most basic rules of teamwork, they weren't meant to be Genin anyway.

Kakashi ignored the little niggling voice in his mind that said he wouldn't have gotten _anywhere _without Minato pointing out the damn obvious.

"What are you doing today Sensei?!" The boy's voice really was way too exuberant and not a little bit insane for two in the afternoon.

"We're having a mixed training session with a couple of your peers and some of my colleagues as well."

For the first time since Kakashi had wandered into the training session (two hours late as usual) Sasuke showed an iota of interest. Whereas before he had been totally focused on ignoring his rowdy teammates, he suddenly turned his neck to fix a thoughtful if not slightly narrowed gaze at Kakashi.

_Gotcha. _

Kakashi couldn't resist the smirk that crawled over his face. Masks were useful like that. Goodness knows how many wrinkles he would gather if he tried to keep his face as stoic as Itachi's every day.

Playing with Uchihas were always fun, even if it were a bit dangerous. And since baiting Itachi constantly was not an option (Kakashi had a bit more self preservation than that, thank you) he didn't mind settling for the young one.

Honestly, it was only because of Sasuke (and the darker parts of Kakashi's mind whisper about a little foxy boy with eyes more innocent than his essence) that Kakashi derived any form of pleasure from this "teaching" exercise. To be honest, at times it was downright _painful _(because he sees Obito in Naruto) but the few moments where Sasuke seems to be more than his name (Uchiha Sasuke, Main House, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, brother and inferior of Uchiha Itachi) makes it all worth it.

_Tee hee. Not counting the amusing parts of course._

"Who?" Kakashi almost twitched at the sharp sound of Sakura and Naruto's voice clashing together. Still, even their cacophony wasn't enough to keep Kakashi from relishing Sasuke's taut expression.

"Team 8 and Maito Gai's team."

Even a freshly sharpened kunai couldn't have had as bright a gleam as Sasuke's eyes at that moment.

Still, although Kakashi was pleased with Sasuke's enthusiasm, he couldn't help feeling such an obsession with his genius brother was unhealthy.

"Team 8… you mean the one with Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke's eye's flickered, turned murky, and then became impassive again. Kakashi felt something in him go out to the poor boy. But, as a rule, Kakashi followed a strict "Don't-touch-if-it-isn't-broken" policy, and he mentally reminded himself to observe just a little bit longer.

Besides, Sakura's subsequent squeal was enough to make even Kakashi's head ring.

* * *

While there was no denying Sasuke's attractiveness (after all, what more could one want beyond those dark round eyes and porcelain skin?) Itachi was a _god _as far as Sakura was concerned.

This wasn't to say Sakura liked Itachi better. Actually, to be truthful, she always found the older boy much too cold and angular to her taste. In Sakura's firm opinion, Sasuke was always the better of the two due to his "reachability". More boy-ish, more human, and more importantly, less out of Sakura's reach.

Beyond her infatuation, Sakura was generally a highly intelligent girl and it hadn't taken her more than four lessons in the Academy to be fully aware of the stark differences between the levels of shinobi.

There were shinobi and there were shinobi. Genin like Sakura and Naruto belonged to the first category, and Genin like Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and the majority of Rookie 9 belonged to the latter category.

Unlike some one, say, Hinata, Sakura had entered the Academy with no experience or even familial support. Whereas some basic knowledge had been as simple as breathing to others (even Kiba!), to Sakura it had all been frightfully new and alien. She could still remember the first day where she had been sent to the separate class to practice shruiken throwing, leaving Ino-pig to latch onto Sasuke alone for a full thirty minutes. It would come as a surprise to no one that Sakura had worked her butt off to get where she was. Every living, breathing moment that hadn't been spent chasing after Sasuke had been spent poring over books and scrolls.

Still, even so, Sakura had always been aware that Sasuke and her were a world's apart. Only two months into training, and Sakura was being faced with the scary possibility that most of the ideology and knowledge she learned at the Academy was basically junk on the battle field. It made her anxious, and though she hid it behind a mask, she was becoming increasingly unsettled day by day. Surrounded by confident Genin such as Sasuke and Naruto who, regardless of skill, had a _dream _to pursue, didn't help matters, and it only made Sakura feel increasingly tiny.

Truthfully, at the bottom of her heart, there was a practical voice that carped she and Sasuke were utterly impossible. That didn't stop her from dreaming though—however, even Sakura's naivety couldn't blind her when it came to. Itachi was a god, a genius, and Sakura harbored absolutely no expectations of ever becoming close to him.

Still, it never hurt to look.

'Eye candy!' inner Sakura cooed.

_A better motto never existed._

"Hey Sasuk—" she begins to shout.

But the look on his face makes her freeze.

The look vanishes faster than the ability to speak returns to her, but even so, for the first time Sakura is hesitant to approach her crush.

Because for a stunning, awe-inspiring moment, he looked just like Itachi.

He looked too far out of her reach—and that makes her unhappy, although she'll never admit it. And like always, Sakura dealt with her unhappiness the only way she knew how.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

* * *

As they glided toward their destination, Itachi could not help noting Hinata's uncharacteristic silence.

While she was always quiet, she wasn't completely unwilling to express herself either. Oftentimes, even casual walks such as these one could hear her voice murmuring replies to Kiba's stupid comments or even breaking out into soft laughter. Today however, she was noticeably silent and even cold as she rebuffed Kiba's attempts to start a conversation curtly.

It wasn't difficult to see the Hyuuga mask slowly clicking to place. Even her movements seemed that much more rigid and _ugly_.

_Nevermind_.

He sensed Kakashi and Sasuke's chakra as well as two unfamiliar ones quickly enough as they neared Team Gai's usual training area. To his pleasant surprise, it didn't take long for his Genin to notice too judging from the way Shino's pace slightly changed and from the way both Hinata and Kiba swiveled their heads to the left. Then again, considering their unique traits, it shouldn't have been surprising—still, it was nice to see their marked improvement.

Being a teacher was… oddly rewarding at times.

_What a sentimental fool you are._

They finally slow to a halt at the edge of the clearing. Ignoring Kiba's usual chatter and Shino's short dry replies, Itachi glanced at Hinata.

Yes, the Hyuuga mask was definitely on. While it was a cracked and flawed, imperfect facade, it was still a mask.

Itachi inwardly frowned. For a brief moment, he contemplated walking toward toward the drawn pale girl.

"Oi Itachi!"

_Nevermind_.

"Hatake," he acknowledged with a nod as the Jounin veered close. His eyes flicked to the left to find Sasuke and even he couldn't resist a small smile.

"Hello otouto."

* * *

Author's Note: A more introspective look into Team 7 and Haruno Sakura. Kudos to anyone who can spot the hints about pairings and future politics I dropped.

Yes, I noticeably did not write anything from Team Gai's perspective. Kudos to anyone who can guess why.

And additional kudos to anyone who can recognize the subtle changes in Itachi's personality—and Hinata's perception of him.

And yes, I did make an effort to remind people that Itachi is seventeen. I think we tend to forget that in the larger scheme of things. And for my plot to work it's quite crucial we take into account his actual age.

Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter. However I wanted to get it out to the readers quickly so... [shrugs]

Cliff hanger… I will try to update within 24 hours again. =D

**Review! **Because of your reviews I am able to churn out chapters as quickly as I do. One heartfelt review means all the difference to starved authors such as myself.

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! **Yes, it does concern As Far As Innocence Goes.


	11. Chapter 11

Like they said, there's nothing as rewarding as feedback.

Seriously, you guys don't know what it means to me to read your reviews. I especially love those who try to guess at the pairings and the politics. It gives me an insight of what I'm doing as an author and whether I'm conveying my meaning clearly enough.

Heh, I feel very stupid getting all fuzzy over 20 reviews. But whatever.

My goal is to hit 30 reviews this time within 24 hours… YOSH!

BTW- I might have mentioned this before but I repeat. Please view my story in **3/4** format. Stylistically, it looks better and it's how I envisioned my story to look like on browser windows.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Dedication: **To my** r**eviewers. Certainly. Obviously. Naturally.

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

**Chapter 11**

"Onii-san." Although he tried his best to look casual and impassive, there was no mistaking the light in Sasuke's eyes or the softening in his expression.

It was cute, in a very Sasuke way.

"Oh my god!"

Sasuke's smile promptly vanished.

His face twisted into a scowl as he whipped around to glare at his boisterous orange-clad teammate. Although Itachi's own ears were ringing painfully from the loud shout, Itachi couldn't help but be amused as Sasuke began to snarl and even hiss. It was nice… seeing Sasuke behave his age.

"Shut up Naruto!" shouted the girl dressed in garish pink. She blushed when she noticed Itachi's inquisitive eyes.

"Aw, Sakura-chan…"

"Haha Naruto! Still deadlast, aren't you?" Kiba jeered as Akamaru barked.

"You just shut up!" Naruto retorted.

"Shut up Naruto!" the girl hollered again.

"Deadlast, deadlast!" Akamaru seemed almost to bark in time with Kiba's taunts.

_Wait just a minute…_

It may be appropriate for _Kakashi_'s kids to act like obnoxious brats, but Itachi certainly wasn't going to let _his _Genin behave that way even if they _were_ Inuzaka. Ignoring Kakashi's own mocking look, Itachi narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth—

Only to blink as Shino's hand snaked out, grabbed the back of Kiba's collar in one long sinuous motion, and jerked the boy backwards. Although his ears couldn't exactly hear what Shino hissed over the noise that the blonde boy and the pink haired girl were _still _making, whatever it was, it was enough to make Kiba pale and actually settle down.

Even Kakashi looked impressed.

_Well, well, well, look what we have here._

Itachi couldn't help but arch an eyebrow smugly at Kakashi, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hello Uchiha-san…"

While her voice was soft and really almost covered by the din, Itachi heard it. Curious, he looked away from Kakashi, who naturally flicked his eyes away as well. Swiveling their heads, they were both met with the sight of a certain Hyuuga heiress greeting a certain Uchiha brat.

_Hm_.

_What do we have here?_

Although Kakashi and Itachi would never know it, at that very moment, both of their eyes had taken on an eerily similar calculative gleam. It was, Shino deduced quietly from his position as an observer, the irrefutable mark of geniuses.

And although Shino would never know it, at that very moment, his eyes had taken on a similar glow as well.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _This _was the student that Itachi was taking time to train… time that was surely better off invested on him!

Sasuke was not fond of Team 8 at all. They were mostly second class as far as he was concerned, not even close to Sasuke or the Uchiha Clan's own brilliance. But— even he had to acknowledge that Shino and Kiba had _some _skill.

The Hyuuga girl?

_Che_.

A sneer flitted over his face. He opened his mouth to give a cutting remark—

Paused. Glanced over Hinata's head.

Paled.

"… hello," he finally muttered sulkily even as he inwardly shuddered.

Hinata gave a small smile that momentarily distracted Sasuke from his disturbed thoughts. She was, he was surprised to find, surprisingly soft and gentle looking. She sort of looked like his mom from this angle.

_Ara?_

The moment she looked away however, all thoughts of Hinata and "cute" flew out the window. He glanced over Hinata's head and twitched as he made eye contact with his brother.

Itachi very rarely glared at him. But when he did…

_Cold._

Itachi's eyes had carried out a silent order and an implicit threat, and Sasuke had naturally, instinctively obeyed out of _fear_. ( Hinata, of course, was totally oblivious to the whole exchange.)

Even now, Itachi's eyes still held a deep warning that made Sasuke shift his weight guiltily. It was oppressive and Sasuke felt as if he were pinned against a wall.

He sulkily nodded his head in a silent apology.

After what seemed like an eternity, Itachi's dark eyes slowly and purposefully slid away from Sasuke's own.

Sasuke relaxed slowly… and then immediately hardened. Despite the lingering shivers, Sasuke was twelve, young, immature, and he couldn't resist glaring at Hinata's back resentfully.

Jealously.

* * *

"Hey don't scare your otouto too much," Kakashi murmured quietly underneath his breath.

Itachi ignored him even as he forced himself to set aside his irritation. It was surprisingly difficult.

"Sasuke should have known better," Itachi said simply after he was sure all his emotions had been carefully boxed away.

"Ah." Kakashi's tone was carefully neutral. "It couldn't have been because it was _that _particular chick, could it?"

Itachi was silent.

"Well, well, well, you really are overprotective hen, shielding the little cute chick from the big bad Sasuke hawk— "

"Let's not keep Gai waiting shall we?" Itachi smoothly interrupted, pretending not to notice the way Kakashi's face tightened in barely restrained grimace.

_Payback's a bastard in a green jumpsuit._

* * *

_How amusing_.

As Shino kept two kikai focused on Kiba's relatively subdued form, one on Hinata's still too-silent form, three on the escalating brawl that was Team 7, he kept both of his own eyes on the two Jounin.

Although he was too far away to hear or try to lip-read what they were saying, Shino could get a hint of the emotions that were flowing two and fro between the two Jounin. While Itachi-sensei was as polite as always, Shino didn't miss the undercurrents flowing between his Jounin-sensei and Hatake-sensei, despite their impassive faces and black facial masks.

Still, although Shino didn't miss the irritation that was spiking back and forth, Shino thought that were was an unusual sense of camaraderie. Standing next to Hatake-sensei, Itachi-sensei looked _relaxed. _It was_ a_s if, for once, he didn't have to whip out kunai and shruiken out at any given moment. Although he was mature as always, his face had subtly shed the hard mask he always wore and he seemed to implicitly and unconsciously let the older Jounin "mother" him (if that was the right term).

Right then and there, even with all the extraneous irritating elements (cue Naruto), Shino decided that this combined training session was well worth it even if it turned out to be nothing more than an imminent clash between two legendary shinobi with a bit of Maito Gai's famed eccentricities sandwiched in between.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses to hide the amused glint his eyes.

Yes, today would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!"

"Hello Gai," Kakashi drawled in response, his hand already itching to use his orange book as a physical shield against Gai's blinding smile.

"Gah! Kakashi! Why do you have to act so cool!" (*)

Kakashi shrugged and chose instead to observe the humiliated and resigned faces of Team Gai. They were infinitely more amusing to look at than Gai's own visage in Kakashi's opinion. Especially the Hyuuga brat, who looked an interesting mix of mortified, appalled, and yet managed to look stoic all at the same time.

Hyuuga's so called famed impassivity was really overrated. (Kakashi ignored the niggling voice in his head that said after years of observing Uchiha Itachi, most people simply couldn't compare, never mind a _thirteen _year old genius.)

"How wonderful it is today! For us all to come together to celebrate the glories of youth… and if it isn't Uchiha-san!" Gai exclaimed.

Itachi inclined his head respectfully. "Good afternoon, Gai-san."

"Ah, the power of youth! I swear, Uchiha-san, you look as if you've been touched by Konoha's beautiful lotus herself! Jounin life is agreeing with you, no?"

Itachi gave a tight smile in response. Doing his best to ignore Kakashi's sudden coughs (that sounded suspiciously like chortles), Itachi turned slightly to give a meaningful glance behind him at his shell-shocked students.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kiba who first wiped off his flabbergasted expression.

"Good afternoon Gai-sensei," he said, giving an appropriate bow after a moment's hesitation. Shino and Hinata bowed as well as they echoed his words quietly.

"Good afternoon Gai-sensei," Sasuke murmured quickly if not a bit impulsively, obviously not wanting to be shown up by his brother's team. Sakura, although surprised, followed along willingly and Naruto wasn't about to be left behind either, even if he did execute the bow rather poorly.

Kakashi didn't even bother hiding the self-satisfied glint in his eye. It really was far easier to get others to do the dirty work of teaching correct shinobi etiquette—and besides, it wasn't entirely fair for Itachi to get saddled with three privileged children while Kakashi was left with two barely non-civilian brats.

"Ah, youth! How lovely it is to see their eager expressions and beautiful innocence!" Gai sounded near tears.

Itachi ignored him, focusing instead on a distinctly unfriendly aura that was causing his fingertips to instinctively twitch for a kunai. His eyes drifted from face to face before he finally zeroed in upon a certain Hyuuga.

_Ah_.

Out of a group of cooperative-albeit-noisy Genin, only his presence was… _distasteful_. It showed in the tilt of his proud nose and the arrogant turn of his neck.

Itachi decided that he didn't like the little princeling. Even if said princeling noticed his gaze and gave a polite, respectful nod.

_Hm_.

"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves!" Gai chattered on earnestly. "My name, as many of you probably know, is Maito Gai! People often call me Leaf's Noble Gentleman! You may, of course, call me Gai-sensei!"

Itachi didn't know what was more amusing—Gai's victory pose, Kakashi's appalled twitching, the resigned looks of Gai's Geninor the dismayed expressions on Team 7 and 8.

He settled on all of the above.

"This," and Itachi really was beginning to think that this was all some set up from some crafty god somewhere, "is my disciple Lee!" Gai proclaimed proudly as he reached over and grabbed what looked like a mini replica of himself dressed in the same garish green jumpsuit.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" the boy boomed.

"This here is Tenten—" a girl with two buns on the top of her hair gave a small wave, "and that there is Neji!"

Neji scowled at the almost pitying looks Team 8 and Team 7 directed at him. He didn't need to pitied by those younger, and more importantly, _weaker _than himself.

"Ara, ara, your clones look interesting…" Itachi almost snorted at the sheer mockery infused in Kakashi's words.

"They are, aren't they?" Gai preened even as Neji sneered.

Itachi mentally shook his head. Gai, for all his insanity, was a shinobi of the _highest_ caliber. Appearances could be deceiving. For all of the Hyuuga's pompousness, Itachi had to wonder if he really had the skill to back it up.

Speaking of Hyuuga--Itachi inwardly frowned at her expressionless eyes and her tightly clenched fingers. While Itachi had been somewhat succesful in grooming out that irritating habit of poking her fingers together, there were times Itachi caught her clenching her hands tightly in an effort to calm herself.

"Anyway, my name is Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Kakashi. That's Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," Kakashi drawled as he lazily pointed at the respective Genin. Sasuke nodded politely as Sakura, who had been refraining from throttling Naruto for a good five minutes, gave a shy sweet smile and a giggle while she stepped on Naruto's foot casually. Naruto winced and wisely refrained from launching into a speech about being the next Hokage.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. You may call me Itachi-sensei." Itachi paused, and then gave a side glance at Shino.

"My name is Aburame Shino," Shino said smoothly. "This is Inuzaka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet your acquaintances."

"What beautiful cooperation! I never knew you had it in you Uchiha-san! Why, it's almost similar to Lee and my own relationship!"

Itachi decided Shino's look of revulsion was more than enough to convey both of their disgust.

"So, sensei, what are we doing today?" the orange-clad blonde boy questioned as he danced away from his teammate's fists (Itachi's mind mentally supplied the names _Naruto _and _Sakura_).

Itachi exchanged a look with Kakashi and Gai thoughtfully. They hadn't actually planned beforehand.

Just as Kakashi was about to suggest a simple training exercise, Itachi's eye took on an aggressive gleam.

_Uh oh_.

"Since it's not often that we are able to get together like this, I think a bit of sparring would be educational."

The clearing erupted into enthusiastic shouts and smirks, the only exception being a certain terrified Hyuuga.

"What a wonderful idea Uchiha-san! The power of youth must truly be burning deep within you!" Gai crowed.

Kakashi was not pleased.

* * *

"I thought we agreed to a combined training session," Kakashi hissed underneath his breath as he dragged Itachi into a discreet corner.

"Sparring can be training too," Itachi replied evenly, even as he carefully watched Kiba and Naruto argue good-naturedly over Kakashi's shoulder.

"It's dangerous," Kakashi stressed.

"I never thought I'll hear that from _you_," Itachi said dryly.

Kakashi refused to be intimidated. "These are Genin, fresh out of the Academy. They are in no position to be doing anything as dangerous as full out spar."

"You act as if the world will wait for them," Itachi replied lowly, the unsaid 'you of all people should know better' lingering in the air.

"They weren't trained the way we were Itachi," Kakashi countered even as his voice suddenly sounded weary and tired.

_They have emotions that we didn't have at their age._

Itachi tilted his head in assent. Nonetheless his voice had a determined quality to it. "You're about to have your first C-mission, and you won't even let your team spar?" Itachi continued. "You can't protect them forever Hatake."

_And besides… I want to see exactly how Sasuke measures up._

"You can't expect them to be as rational as we are," Kakashi hissed even as he glanced at Sasuke's taut competitive face and Neji's own bitter one.

"This is also more than a simple spar Itachi," Kakashi urged. "You don't just throw Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzaka, and Aburame into one area and call it a 'spar'!"

"It'll be better to keep trouble within the family," Itachi quoted an old saying. "Outsiders have no business meddling with Konohagukare affairs."

Kakashi didn't miss the implied Chuunin Exams. What worried him was the way Itachi had utilized "Konohagakure".

He'd utilized the formal term, the political term.

"You really are that worried about Danzo, aren't you?" Kakashi murmured.

Itachi suddenly looked tired. Much too tired than a seventeen year old ought to look.

Kakashi finally sighed. "I suppose we are close enough to medical facilities," he muttered quietly.

Itachi's bowed head, just a fraction lower than a casual tilt, was his only indication of thanks.

* * *

Author's Notes:

**Gah.** This chapter was difficult to write. Fun, of course, but difficult.

Yes, many of you would probably be surprised by the sheer amount of detail in each of their every action. My goal for As Far As Innocence Goes isn't just to explore each character's limits, but also to explore the shinobi lifestyle, culture, and mindset. Hopefully I was able to successfully incorporate the subtle nuances and etiquette of _being _a shinobi of Konohagakure into their interactions.

Hopefully it'll become clearer once I incorporate shinobi from other villages (such as Suna and the Sound) into this.

Originally ASAIG was meant to mostly a romance story. However, although I know some of you may protest, I've decided to consider ASAIG as more of a drama, action packed story with lots of romantic overtones rather than romance story with action/dramatic overtones. It's more fun this way for me at least, and other characters like Shino and Kakashi get to be more thoroughly explored.

**(*)** Is a direct quote from the anime.

**Sasuke and Sakura**? Over my dead body—not until I feel it's justified. I have no exact planned pairings, but there are some I am leery to touch simply due to the fact they're cliché, over-utilized, and abused beyond all belief… And the fact I think if Sakura ever really dated Sasuke it'll actually be bad for her. As Far As Innocence Goes is meant to be a refreshing bit of fanfiction in the midst of all the junk and jewels on this site. I think there are enough well-written SasuSaku fics out there without AFAIG needing to join the pack, just like I think there aren't enough Itahina fics out there.

**Itachi's respect for Gai**? If you look at canon, you can see multiple instances where Itachi warns the other Akatsuki of Maito Gai's strength. 'nough said.

**And yes Kakashi is a hypocrite**. And damned proud of it. It's his shameless qualities that make him such a joy to write.

**Itachi and Kakashi's relationship**. Yes, this is being thoroughly explored here. Kudos to anyone who pick up the hints.

Well, folks I hope there is enough humor, because next chapter will be solely packed with fight scenes. And those can get a bit bloody…

**I am patiently awaiting the poll results…**

**REVIEW. GOLDEN CYCLE… happy reviewers makes a happy author which makes more chapters which makes happy reviewers which makes a happy author… and on and on and on…**

Even a short "I love it" makes me happy. =D

**ADVERTISEMENT: **I have a new sasuhina fiction called _Pandemonium_ coming out. Please look for it. =D


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:

I'm positively _purring _with pleasure at all the reviews that are rolling in. If you hear a freaky sound in the back of your head, it's probably me. Yes, I'm like a dragon… I hoard reviews. All reviews. Short and long… IT DOESN'T MATTER. I hoard them all. And for those who don't review… you are tasty with mustard!

Because you know, I am so obviously an insecure girl that constantly needs love and reassurance. (winks)

Well, since I'm a happy author that means I'm obligated to make my reviewers happy too, no?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Dedication: **Rozenmaiden, SilverWolfStar, iloveme, wittying, frogflower, cloverangel, absolutelyinsaneromantic, the grey mage, sunny lore, darth –taisha, yasumi kerzhen, .freude, bjorkubus… because although I do love ALL reviews, the ones with thought and depth are the jewels that make my hoard shinier and brighter than ever.

I am repaying you all the only way I know how—with an update.

* * *

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Fine, but _I _decide the pairings," Kakashi muttered as they turned back toward the group.

Itachi's fingers twitched in the general direction of his weapons… but he acquiesced.

_You win some, you lose some_.

"Kakashi my eternal rival—" Gai bounded toward them earnestly, eyes shining… and arms wide, much to the disgust of his colleagues. Itachi couldn't extricate himself out of the situation fast enough. As he abandoned Kakashi to the rapacious claws of a certain green jumpsuit-clad Jounin, he quietly went to check on his team surreptitiously. Itachi wasn't too surprised to see Kiba involved in an argument—nor was he surprised to see the irritating boy attempting to drag his fellow teammates along for the ride. Although Itachi didn't usually agree with stereotypes, even he had to admit, it was a _very_ Inuzaka thing to do. He'd had several A-missions jeopardized in the past out of the seemingly genetic urge all Inuzakas had to die a glorious communal death.

The books called it "pack mentality".

Itachi personally called it "contagious idiocy".

Something like bored, idle curiousity uncurled inside of him as he watched Kiba dragged Kakashi's blonde brat toward Hinata.

_Hm_. Interesting.

* * *

"Ne, Hina-chan, tell that dead last that _I'm_ obviously the stronger one here!"

"W-what?"

Hinata was _such_ a coward—she knew it, hated it, but at times like this, she could do nothing about it.

"C'mon Hina-chan," Kiba whined.

"Don't listen to him, Hina-chan!" Naruto said pleadingly, his sky-blue eyes wide and imploring.

The brush of color on her otherwise sickly pale face was the only indication of her awareness of the blonde boy. It was a demure, gesture that could have easily been brushed off as maidenly embarrassment. However subdued, considering that not even Kiba's usual antics could coax a smile out of before, she was _very _aware.

"A-ano…" Hinata's hands twitched as she subconsciously began to poke her fingers together.

Her cheeks flushed an even brighter pink—there was no mistaking her now. Hinata was hopelessly, stupidly infatuated.

It made Sakura give an almost fond smile as she glanced pityingly at the awkward girl. 'How cute,' Sakura inwardly sighed, marveling at the sheer cuteness of the scene. She couldn't help but swivel her head to meet Tenten's eyes—although they were barely acquaintances there were always a few fundamental rules that bonded all kunouchi together. She wasn't too surprised to see her own soft expression reflected in Tenten's light brown eyes.

They smiled shyly at each other. Sakura moved to approach the nice girl; unfortunately there were other interests against her.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura, am I right?"

"Err…" Sakura could not help taking a cautious step backwards away from the scary looking eyebrows and equally terrifying green jumpsuit.

"Sakura, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!" (*)

The polite smile on Sakura's face froze. Her cheeks almost screeched with the plastic-ness of it all.

Tenten looked horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sakura struggled for words, Shino frowned.

Shino did not find the poking-fingers-blushing-Hinata 'cute' at all.

_Not even one little bit_.

Hinata had been doing a very good job of breaking that annoying habit. While it didn't surprise him, it still irritated him that the mere presence of a bumbling, brainless, blonde boy could undo two months' worth of hard work. Although Shino dearly wanted to, he refrained from reaching out and publicly forcing her hands apart—it would be humiliating for her.

Still, he couldn't help feeling like they were all in the makings of a fine disaster.

"C'mon!" both of the boys chorused as they shoved their way into her face.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata's face flushed an even brighter pink.

"C'mon Hina-chan!" Naruto reached out to grab her arms in a pleading gesture. Hinata's eyes widened and her whole body tensed as she viciously jabbed her fingers together compulsively. Her eyelids slid half shut. Something in her chest fluttered hopefully as she braced herself for contact.

Unfortunately for her, it never happened.

* * *

Before Shino could even contemplate dragging Hinata away from that _bumbling brainless blonde brat_, he appeared.

Within a span of one thought to a next, Naruto and Kiba was dragged backward and pulled apart by two deceptively lean arms. It had happened so fast that they choked on their own breath.

"Sensei!" Hinata gasped, her eyes wide. Beyond a cursory glance, she was ignored.

"Kindly refrain from making a spectacle _Inuzaka-san_."

Itachi-sensei's voice was _low_. It was _authoritative__**, **_almost even _seductive_, and the emphasis on Kiba's name made Shino's kikai bugs crawl buzz franticly.

_Kami, I didn't even see him move_.

There hadn't even been a black blur. One moment Itachi-sensei had been on the other side of the clearing, quietly discussing something with Kakashi-sensei—and the next moment he was suddenly _here_. Even Sasuke had started and Sakura had taken a step back unconsciously.

"S-S-Sensei," Kiba babbled, face paled and eyes wide as he stared at his sensei's face. Shino didn't pity his teammate at all. Even with Itachi-sensei's short hair, Shino couldn't see his face clearly from his angle, but it must have been a fearsome expression indeed.

"_You will behave Inuzaka-san_." Shino couldn't help but admire how smoothly Itachi-sensei's muscles rippled as he marginally tightened his grip on Kiba's shoulder. It took a few belated seconds for Shino to realize that must've _hurt. _It was really a measure of how terrifying Sensei was that Kiba didn't even squeak. Or offer an excuse.

Naruto paled noticeably as Itachi-sensei swiveled his head around to stare down at him. However, the boy stood his ground and he stared back. For a brief moment, Shino fancied that Itachi-sensei's shoulders tensed slightly.

Without saying anything, Sensei released both boys. Kiba bolted to stand quietly behind Shino while Naruto only blinked in shock at his silence.

Sensei's dark eyes raked over the rest of the Genin. Even Lee and Sakura, who had been creating quite a bit of noise, was silent. All of them tensed, but before they could even think about straightening up properly and at least try to look innocent, he was already turning to leave.

"Behave," was all he said before he walked back toward the waiting Jounin, leaving silence in his wak.e

Somehow, Shino was just as surprised as everyone else when it was _Hinata _that broke said silence. (Although some small part of him thought he shouldn't be.)

"… you shouldn't have done that Kiba-kun," she said softly. Although she spoke slowly, she didn't stutter and her voice was remarkably even.

The looks of surprise amused Shino even though he knew he himself held a shocked expression behind his high collar. As he watched Kiba begin to sputter, Shino felt a part of his brain itched as if he had missed something crucial.

_Hm._

"You just got _owned _Kiba!"

"Shut _up_ Naruto," Kiba, Sakura, and surprisingly enough, Sasuke hissed in unison. Despite his scolding just now, even Kiba couldn't help baring a canine tauntingly as Sakura began to throttle the blonde senseless with Sasuke watching with an approving expression.

"Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom---"

"You shut up too!" she snarled, her face almost as red as her hair from the effort of simultaneously throttling Naruto and kicking Lee away. Shino couldn't help but raise eyebrows as he saw Tenten reach into her weaponry pouch. He idly wondered whether it was out of defense for the poor green bastard, and decided otherwise when he saw the similarities between Sasuke and Tenten's expression.

With teammates like those, who needs enemies.

Shino inwardly snorted. Well, at least they were quiet and providing Hinata some amusement judging from the way she raised her hands to muffle her giggles. As he slowly filtered how the noise Shino attempted to return a thought that had been haunting him for a while. But before he could bring his mind to order—

"_Pathetic." _It was spoken lowly so only Hinata and Shino could have possibly heard. Shino whipped around even as Hinata's giggles died in her throat.

_Well, well, look what we have here._

Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga-san," Shino said impassively as all of his attention narrowed down to focus on the older boy. The air seemed to ooze with tension, tension that more than enough to mask the presence of another pair of thoughtful eyes from the two inexperianced Genin.

* * *

_He could have sworn there was something weird about that boy's chakra…_

"Got things under control there Itachi?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and _glared_. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi was unfazed. Although Itachi dearly would have loved to make a critical comment about the lack of discipline in Team 7, knowing Kakashi, the man would only preen like a peacock or through some convoluted logic, somehow direct the whole mess onto Sasuke. He would, of course, be utterly illogical but the man was capable of _anything_.

_Hmph._

"Have you decided on the pairings?"

"Yes, for the most part. Gai here was just telling me about Lee's recent injury. I think—" Kakashi suddenly trailed off. "Where's Gai?"

Itachi could not resist blinking owlishly. He should have known. The man's attention only lasted as far as his orange book.

_Gah_.

"Here I am! Did you miss my beautiful handsome self?" With the same speed Itachi had just displayed earlier, Gai popped back to his original position left of Kakashi.

"… there you are. Anyway, as for the pairings—"

"I only have one request," Gai said, for once, serious.

"Hm?"

"I want—"

Itachi really didn't know whether he or Kakashi twitched first as Gai finished his sentence.

_No, no, no, no __bad__ idea…_

* * *

Thirty seconds later…

"I hate you for screwing up my perfectly planned pairings," Kakashi said evenly. It really was remarkable how he could deliver his childish words so smoothly and calmly. Itachi mentally applauded the man.

"That is my only request."

"… fine." This time, there was no mistaking the slightly petulant cadence in Kakashi's voice.

"Oi, _brats_!"

* * *

The timing was almost _too _coincidental. Nonetheless, Hinata could not help but breathe a sigh of relief as Shino and Neji's eyes both flicked toward their approaching Jounin-senseis. Nonetheless, she did not miss Neji's threatening glance.

Hinata felt cold shivers run up her spine. Her fingertips were icy while her palms were slick with sweat.

_What a coward you are_, she thought bitterly to herself even as she trembled.

* * *

"I'm only going to say this once. Lee, you'll be sitting out due to your injuries—and no, don't complain to me, complain to Gai. You complain to me and you won't have a body left to wear that green jumpsuit of yours tomorrow," said Kakashi, his voice cheerful and light even as he delivered his threat smoothly.

"Now, now Kakashi that wasn't very nice," Gai began to boom sagely. As usual, he was ignored.

"Naruto—" the blonde perked up, "you'll go against Kiba. Sasuke, Tenten. Shino, Neji. Which leaves us with Sakura and Hinata."

"Any questions?"

Aw cute. The brats were too busy glaring, or in some cases, cowering at each other to hear his question.

* * *

I know I promised fight scenes… I'm sorry. You'll have to wait a bit (24 hours maybe?). Hopefully there was enough romance in here to tide you over for now.

**ADVERTISEMENT: **I have a new sasuhina story, called _Pandemonium_. I invite you to read it.

**Important Author's Notes:**

**Lack of onesided NaruHina in the previous chapter.** In the anime/manga Hinata's infatuation is mostly dramatized for comedic/dramatic effect. I toned it down slightly to fit more with the realism of my story (Gai's exclamations are already pushing it, but he's too damn lovable for me to even think about altering). Also, my reasoning goes like this: when the same cousin who probably snarls/glares/threatens you every time you see him at home looks like he's about to kill you in front of your teammates and the teacher you're so damn scared of being humiliated in front of, your crush is sort of not that prominent in your mind.

Although to be honest—I think I've been too caught up with Itachi that I've forgotten about Hinata a bit. Thankfully, some of your reviews have reminded me of my original purpose. I think I made it up in this chapter, hm?

**Ramblings:**

**Did I mention that Itachi's voice is **_**hot?**_ No, for god's sake, not his English voice actor. I meant his proper Japanese seiyuu. God, I love a low authoritative voice. My boyfriend has a voice like that. It's his only redeeming quality, considering the fact he doesn't have sexy hair or red eyes… or even a handsome face. But for some reason I still like him anyway. Not that I wouldn't, ahem, jump a certain Uchiha if I ever got the chance. :) You can find Itachi's voice on youtube.

I might have mentioned this before, but **Itachi's hair here is** **short**. I know—it seems blasphemous to think so. But it's one of the distinguishing factors of _my _Itachi from Kishimoto's Itachi. Just imagine him without the ponytail—he's not that bad.

**No, I don't prewrite the chapters.** I don't have the mental fortitude to do so. Yes, I really do need all your reviews to spur me on. Plus, I write every chapter not knowing exactly how it's going to end. It's like playing doll house with shinobis… fun. Anyway, if any of you were actually wondering, I write my fanfiction in between studying for exams. It's a remarkable stress reliever away from calculus equations.

**Here's the deal.** **You review, I write**. What a beautiful golden cycle… :D [does cartwheels]


	13. Side Story Oneshot

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I haven't updated As Far As Innocence Goes. Shoot me, I have a writer's block. So instead, I decided to insert a sort of "Side Story Oneshot". Mangakas do it, so I'll dabble in this guilty pleasure and do the same. This piece was originally a DateMe entry. I know I told clockwork I wasn't doing one. But I'm using this as incentive for college apps and to update my other stories.

This is not polished enough for me to publish it as a seperate oneshot. Hence, it will be placed here to hopefully tide all of you over until I actually get around to finishing Chapter 13 of As Far As Innocence Goes.

**Prompt:** Fairytale

**Inspiration:** _The Ch'i-lin Purse_, Chinese folk story

**Pairings:** Itahina

Warning: Alternate Universe, also extremely Hinata-centric. Surprisingly realistic—I wouldn't call this angsty but… it's definitely not all rainbows and stars. Featuring an older, wiser Hinata. Originally it was meant to be Sasuhina but it kept verging on Itahina much to my great distress. I finally just let it go… and ended up much happier because of it.

Oh my god…O_O I can't even control my inner impulses anymore.

I'll do something else for DateMe.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**Dedication: **All the nice people of narutofan. Bjorkubus, SunnyLore, clockwork, etc.

* * *

**The Chi'-Lin Purse**

Forced into an arranged marriage she did not want, Hyuuga Hinata quietly resolved that if she wasn't going to be happy at least someone was. Who knew giving away a part of her dowry to a poor unknown bride would have such long term ramifications?

* * *

"Halt."

Obediently, the procession stopped. Although the guards glanced at each other curiously, they knew better than to question the strange demands of their mistress. Only the captain had the nerve to sidle up the _hua-chiao._

"Who is it weeping outside?" Her voice was soft, and although it was difficult to hear her above the pounding rain, her words were clear enough.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes before she reached out and pushed aside the curtains of her _hua-chaio_.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji murmured disapprovingly. To have the bride show her face before the ceremony was considered bad luck. At that moment, Hinata could care less however—to have someone crying on her wedding day (even if she herself felt like crying) was even worse luck (if such a thing could be possible).

"Who is weeping outside?" She demanded, no louder, but far firmer.

Neji sighed. When she had _that _tone of voice it was useless arguing with her.

"Let me check." He vanished with all the elegance of a well-trained shinobi, acting utterly ignorant of the downpour that plastered his hair to his neck. Not for the first time, Hinata envied her cousin's easy and natural grace.

"How coincidental. It's another bride," Neji said dryly.

Hinata inclined her head. "Why is she weeping, Neji-nii-san?" Not that Hinata couldn't imagine a few good reasons—arranged marriage being one of the more prominent ones that floated to the front of her mind.

Neji gave her a look. Hinata flinched at his critical gaze but remained steadfast. At this point, she was beyond caring and had only her curiosity to keep her spirits up. After yet another long moment, he sighed and vanished.

He returned promptly enough.

"The bride is crying because she has no dowry to give to her family," Neji said tolerantly. "Now may we proceed?"

Hinata tilted her head in contemplation and bit her lip. Neji narrowed his eyes in response as he warily watched her expression.

"Give her my Chi'-lin purse," she said abruptly, reaching out to hand over a marvel of silk purse. Although the base color was red, it was embroidered with so many gold dragons and phoenixes and real rubies that even in the low light the cloth glittered.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said in a strained voice as he reached out to hold the purse. Not only was the purse itself notoriously expensive, judging by its weight, it no doubt held a generous amount of jewels of inestimable worth. Although it wasn't part of her official dowry, it was nothing, nothing trifle to just give away. Tradition always stated that the bride received a Chi'-lin purse, and despite the Hyuuga's many faults, they were not ungenerous.

"Neji." She rarely called him by his first name only, but when she did he was always more inclined to obey.

Even after all that, Neji was still inclined to argue, but even he could not resist the look in her eyes. Neji mutely nodded and began to turn away. As he walked in the direction of the other _hua-chiao_, he thought he heard Hinata say:

"At least someone should be happy today."

There was little Neji could say to that.

The bride immediately brightened when he tossed her the purse. By the time he reached Hinata-sama's side again, the girl's sobs had stopped. Hinata gave a small smile that was vastly different from the tight smile she had earlier of dread and trepidation.

"Let us go," she said quietly. The guards obeyed. Neji soon tossed the unknown poor bride out of his mind. There were other things to worry about, such as Hinata's unknown fiancé.

* * *

He was a daimyo, and he was handsome, young, and well-meaning. He was also blonde and blue-eyed. For all logical reasons, she _should _be ridiculously in love with him (he was the epitome of Prince Charmings) but—

He treated her like an interesting pet (How interesting, a real live _kunouchi_!) who played with shruiken and kunai to please her masters, and she _hated_ him.

_So this is what it means to be a trophy wife_.

However, he was also powerful and rich and an ally Konoha and the Hyuuga clan _needed_. Sacrificing her happiness seemed paltry in comparison to the greater good.

Thankfully, the wedding was postponed for a whole year. The fortune tellers had stated such an important marriage had to be done on a specific auspicious date. For once in her life, Hinata thanked the gods for capricious fortune tellers and her superstitious future mother-in-law. If it meant extended freedom away from the man's fingers and lustful eyes, she was willing to pray to the god of doormats.

* * *

So far away from home, with only a loyal Neji to keep her company, Hinata felt her loneliness keenly. Not for the first time she wished she had been strong enough to fight the powers of the Elders for forcing such a marriage on her—but every time such a thought occurred, she squashed it viciously. She had _chosen _to accept this burden. The Elders had mentioned it, had strongly encouraged it, but ultimately in the end it was _she _who said yes.

If it kept Hanabi from the curse seal, she was willing to do _anything_.

It made her feel a little braver, especially every time she felt terrified at the strange eyes that roved her back and judged her. Shinobi-bred, shinobi-born, shinobi-raised, Hinata had never spent extended amounts of time in a civilian society. Although she was nobility, nothing prepared her for the excesses of being a daimyo's wife.

Being a daimyo's wife meant having maids who attended to her _every _need, and although she was a noble by shinobi standards and had maids before, even the shinobi nobility had known how to dress themselves! Apparently, it wasn't such a case for daimyos. The maids were all of highborn civilian families, and Hinata dared not fire one for fear of angering someone important, even when all the maids (angry that _they _had not been chosen for the illustrious position of such a handsome daimyo's wife) played horrible pranks with the same maliciousness that would make any shinobi interrogator proud.

Neji couldn't well protect her from her own female companions. Even the dark tales of shinobi could not protect her from the jealousies of vain ladies whom had never seen a _true _shinobi in action and viewed the whole profession as something like a butler, to act at their every call and whim.

Never mind the act was _killing_.

Her days, once spent training how to break even the tallest and strongest men, were now relegated to embroidery and the inner gardens. Beautiful yes—but a _prison _with devilish criminal inmates.

* * *

It took her two months before something in her finally cracked.

"Go away."

Like always, it was said softly but there was an underlying edge of steel in her voice.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama?" one of the maid (the one who had tore her favorite sash in secret) asked with faux innocence.

"Go _away_. I can dress and wash myself."

"But Hyuuga-sama, it would not be proper—" the maids tittered, even as they hid malicious smiles behind their sleeves. Trust such shinobi trash to come up with such barbaric ideals!

Hinata narrowed her eyes and her Byagukan manifested subconsciously. The maids all flinched; they had heard the tales, but nothing had prepared them for such a grotesque sight.

For once, Hinata did not feel ashamed at their barely veiled disgust. Instead, she felt pride and almost vindictive joy. If they were going to think of her as lowly shinobi trash, then _so be it_.

The sound of metal scraping on metal was cringe-worthy. But it wasn't the only thing that made the maids suddenly freeze.

To be sure, the sudden killing aura probably had something to do with it too.

_I've killed more people than you'll care to know._

Despite the makeup and the young virginal body, Hinata was a kunoichi and she'll be damned if they didn't remember that.

"I said… I can dress and wash myself," Hinata enunciated quietly as she carelessly, almost flippantly twirled two kunai on her right hand. The maids all drew back as one.

For a moment they looked as if they were to argue. But when Hinata threw in a third kunai, they all quickly backed away. Somehow, Hinata could not resist chuckling as they fluffed away angrily like ruffled hens. For the first time, she could enjoy soaking in a bath in piece.

"You look… relaxed Hinata-sama," Neji said later that day.

"I am relaxed," Hinata agreed gaily. Although her cousin gave her suspicious look, he did not delve further.

Ironically enough, her fiancé thought the whole episode was _amusing_ and doted on her more than ever, even going as far as to pet her head like a _pet,_ much to both her and her maids' shared disgust.

* * *

"You look so much like a doll." He was so close his breath ghosted her cheek.

Yes, he was handsome. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, just like Naruto-kun. However, while _her _Naruto-kun sparkled with honesty and goodwill, _this _man sparkled with deceit and malevolence.

A Hinata of yesterday might have even _fainted _at this man's bold actions. However, the Hinata _now _calmly took the whole manner in stride. Hyuuga Hinata was more than just a disgusted girl—she was also a kunouchi , and a kunouchi who knew how to be deceitful. So, she carefully stowed away her true emotions and let only a maidenly blush pepper her cheek even as his hands played with her obi in a dangerously familiar manner. Something in her told her that this man had plenty of experience unraveling complicated obi and kimono.

Hinata wasn't one to disregard her instincts.

"Milord, it isn't appropriate," she murmured shyly even as her hands gently but firmly guided his hands _away _from her clothing.

"How cute and innocent you are," he marveled. He didn't seem too nonplussed by her casual rejection. They both knew it was only a matter of time anyway.

Hinata flirtatiously flicked open a fan and daintily hid her disturbed gaze away from his lustful one.

The man's subsequent laughter sounded eerily like Naruto's but it had none of Naruto's sunshine. Hinata inwardly mourned. No matter what happened, the daimyo probably would ruin her opinion on blonde hair and blue eyes forever.

* * *

"Run Hinata-sama!"

Who would have possibly known that the daimyo would have been busted for corruption just _two days_ before the already-rescheduled-wedding?

Kami-sama, there really was someone up there listening to her prayers!

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata barely dodged the incoming kunai in time.

Well, the assassins that the angry debt collectors (and various other men the daimyo had blackmailed in the past) had sent did complicate matter slightly. Still, this was something familiar to Hinata, and she couldn't help reveling in the thrill that raced up her spine, or drowning in the heady rush of _freedom_.

"Hinata-sama!"

_Oh dear, the assassins had set the house on fire. Such a shame, because it really was a nice house even if the inhabitants had acted otherwise._

Hinata hissed as a wall suddenly came crashing down, separating her from Neji. She activated her Byagukan, but the heat of the fire made it difficult for her to track down Neji's specific charka signature.

"Just run Hinata-sama!"

Hinata hesitated for a brief moment—and then ran. While the Hinata of yesterday may have been preoccupied with noble sentiments, the Hinata of today was far more pragmatic and practical. She knew in the larger scope of things her life was more important than Neji. But more importantly, she _trusted_ Neji to get out of the situation alive.

Trust was a very adult concept that Hinata only recently understood, especially in a devious, cold, seething, plotting daimyo court where trust was a rare commodity.

* * *

In the end, the fire had spread shockingly fast. The assassins had also made quick work of the servants and the surrounding villages. Hinata couldn't help but disapprove of such senseless killing, however it did help sour public opinion against the disgraced daimyo.

Now that she was suddenly left adrift in a foreign place that was disturbingly close to Cloud Country, Hinata _bolted_. She dared not advertise her heritage and bloodline out of fear of bounty hunters and other opportunists that were all too eager to relieve her of her Byagukan eyes. She had no money or possessions except for the clothes on her back. Although they were of high quality, the ash from the fire had dulled its silken glory thankfully. If it had been left in a pristine condition, she would have been a target for all kinds of merciless thugs.

As civil war erupted (for the daimyo was heirless), Hinata found herself swept up with the rest of the refugees. She fled. Where to, she wasn't sure, but she was constantly on the move. She moved to the next area frantically, moving out of Cloud territory and into Sound territory.

For the first time, Hinata understood _hunger_.

Hunger was such a strange pain. It wasn't like any of the mortal wounds Hinata had in the past. Those pains had been of an erratic nature, alternating between numbness and spiking horror depending on her natural endorphin rush or the morphine on hand. Unfortunately, hunger wasn't a pain that endorphins could numb.

As she stood in line for free porridge at a shack sponsored by one of the local rich families, Hinata couldn't help but marvel at the remarkable turn of fates. One moment she had been the bejeweled bride-to-be of the daimyo himself. The next moment she was like any other refugee on the street with her hair and skin (once hailed family treasures) cracked and matted with mud and grime along with her distinctive white eyes masqueraded as a dull brown by an increasingly-difficult-to-maintain jutsu.

Hinata was exhausted, weary, and sick of looking at all the poor starving people like herself.

When it was finally her turn, Hinata brightened at the sight of porridge in her bowl. True, it wasn't anything like the porridge she was used to, but it was _food_. Her dirty fingers were already reaching to raise the gruel to her mouth (who cared about chopsticks and spoons) when she heard the porridge-man tell the woman behind her that they had ran out of porridge.

"Sorry, please come back tomorrow," the man said brusquely.

Hinata paused and the hesitantly turned to look at the sobbing woman who held the hand of a young girl with big eyes and straight dark hair.

She looked like Hanabi.

Although her stomach was _screaming_ and although she was dying for even a soldier pill, Hinata reached out and emptied her porridge into the woman's bowl and wordlessly walked away. She did not stop to look back even as the woman called out praises and thanked her profusely.

Even underneath all the dirt and grime, she was a _Hyuuga_ (damnit) and she was a kunouchi of Konohagukare.

She tensed as she felt someone run after. Resolving not to answer, she quickened her pace.

But the person was faster, and Hinata couldn't afford to waste chakra. The jutsu she had to hide her eyes was wearing away at her strength far too fast as it was.

"Young lady!"

It was the porridge man.

"I don't understand. Why did you give away your porridge—are you not hungry?" he inquired curiously.

Hinata felt her lips tighten irritably and couldn't help but look resentfully at the man's obviously well-fed physique. Even amidst all the chaos, it was always the wealthy who survived. Sure, Konohagukare was a village whose main currency was death, but as far as political disasters went, they were largely removed from their surroundings. Skilled murderers were always in high demand after all, no matter what economic climate.

"I am hungry," Hinata answered quietly. "But I am young and I can stand hunger a bit longer." She ignored the headache that throbbed at her temples and the jutsu that continued to drain away at her strength.

"You are very unselfish." Hinata pursed her lips. Was _this _what he had flagged her down to tell her? She opened her mouth to give a quick, insincere thanks, but he held up a hand quickly.

"I would like to help you. My master, Uchiha Fugaku, is looking for maids. If you are interested, I would be happy to recommend you."

Hinata's eyes widened. _Uchiha!_

The Uchiha had once lived in Konoha like their cousins, the Hyuuga. Although Hinata wasn't clear about the exact details, she knew some political decision or another had driven the Uchiha out. Although they still retained distant ties with Konoha, they were for the most part aloof. Uchiha was to the newly established Otogakure what Hyuuga was to Konohagukare. They bowed to no one anymore.

Although the Hyuuga in her rebelled at the name (she had been brought up with the name equating profanity. The Hyuuga viewed the Uchiha as nothing but traitors, the whole lot of them) she readily agreed.

She was starving and cold, and her family were many miles away.

She may be a Hyuuga, but Hinata was a kunouchi first and she demanded survival.

"That would be… very kind of you," she replied weakly.

How fateful her words would prove to be.

"What is your name?"

"H… Hito K-Kureani…" she weakly replied. It had been the name of her Jounin-sensei and she'd made up her surname on the spot.

* * *

"You are allowed to go anywhere you like except for the Pearl Hall. It is a sacred place. If you go there, you will be dismissed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Fugaku had boomed. Hinata could do nothing else but meekly acquiesce.

Although the Uchihas were just as numerous as the Hyuuga, and their house was just as stately and awe-worthy as the Hyuugas, they were… different.

The move from Konoha had rid the Uchiha of the pride issues that Hyuuga had and they were a far more practical people. Here, in the Sound As a whole, the family was far more closely-knit than the Hyuuga were. It was amazing, considering how much political and economic power they had amassed in such a short time. They had even overthrown the previous Kage (a certain Orochimaru, so Hinata was told) and had installed one far more aligned with the interests of the people. The servants always murmured about the miracle of the Uchiha's success; Hinata ignored it as she always did.

She had far more pressing concerns to worry about—such as a certain young master.

Originally, she had assigned to caring for Uchiha Sasuke's _laundry_. Although it had been a chore that she was (for many obvious reasons) quite unfamiliar with, she learned it quickly enough and although the work was laborious it was really nothing compared to her old shinobi training.

Oh, if only she hadn't opened her mouth—!

She had been carrying laundry to Sasuke-sama's room when she had happened to glance at the scroll on the wall. Out of idle curiosity, she had paused to read it. Some part of her didn't quite register that the scroll had been written in elegant kanji of the educated nobility and that maids of her stature generally didn't know how to read such elevated language. Like she always did, she read the poem softly underneath her breath, relishing the beauty of the words.

Too late, she felt eyes boring into her back.

She whipped around hastily and her eyes widened at Itachi's gaze.

"Uchiha-sama!" she gasped, almost dropping her basket. Not bothering to wait for a reply, she scurried out of the room, telling herself she'll put the clean clothes in later. If she'd waited a moment, she would have seen the speculative look in his dark eyes.

Hinata thanked the gods that he did not attempt to question her. After a heart-stopping twenty-four hours, Hinata consoled herself that he had forgotten.

What a fool she was. Uchiha Sasuke might have overlooked her slip due to his preoccupation with other matters—but Uchiha Itachi was another matter entirely. Even when he was busy with politics, shinobi duties, et cetera, he wasn't about to let such an amusing matter go.

I suppose that was the mark of all evil-inclining geniuses.

She didn't know what happened exactly, but suddenly she was shaken awake one day by the housekeeper and given a new uniform that was slightly nicer than her old one—and then told she was to become Uchiha Itachi's personal maid.

Hinata had seriously considered bolting at that moment; however, she had a comfortable life here and although she would love to return to Konohagakure, she wasn't sure how whether her return would jeopardize Hanabi's position as heir. While she didn't want Hanabi to have the curse seal, she certainly didn't want to be branded with it either.

Besides, she'd said her goodbyes quite some time ago.

In the end, she'd gone with the flow and quietly accepted being a personal maid. It was a step higher than her original position and besides… she'll just be more watchful from now on.

However, regardless how watchful she was, there was some things you couldn't conceal, especially from the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

It was in the way she used her chopsticks.

It was in the way she bowed.

It was in the way she seemed to instinctively knowing all the political protocol.

It was in the way her eyes gleamed when she watched them spar.

To her credit, it was all subtly done and no one the wiser would have suspected her to be anything more than an educated merchant's daughter. However, even merchants' daughter didn't have quite the grace and class she moved it. It was a marvel she had managed to go incognito for so long—however she did have a tendency to fade into the background when she wanted to.

Still, there was no mistaking the aristocratic tilt of her nose and cheekbones. And that interesting jutsu around her eyes…

It was all so _interesting_.

Oh dear. Sasuke seemed to be a preoccupied with the maid as well.

"Focus, otouto." Sasuke just barely managed to dodge Itachi's punch. He couldn't dodge Itachi's kick however, and ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Ugh," Sasuke grunted as he flipped back onto his feet, rubbing his smarting head.

"Although the maid is indeed, attractive, that shouldn't be enough to make you lose your focus otouto," Itachi lightly scolded.

"I am not distracted!" Sasuke shot back irritably. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said smoothly.

"I'm just interested why _you _keep looking at her," Sasuke scowled. Itachi barely resisted the urge to twitch.

"Foolish otouto," Itachi said automatically, even as he inwardly scolded himself for being so obvious.

"By the way, where's okaa-san?" Itachi said carefully.

"Praying at the Pearl Hall… as usual."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes impetuously at Itachi's attempt to change the conversation. Before Itachi could stop him, he threw a senbon in the maid's direction.

Itachi kept himself from grabbing the senbon out of the air. Although it was, admittedly dangerous, Sasuke had aimed a safe two inches away. There would be no harm done… and Sasuke had thrown at her blind spot. A civilian wouldn't even realize it.

Somehow though, Itachi wasn't too surprised to see the maid grab the senbon out of midair with what could be nothing else but shinobi reflexes, surprise registering on her face.

"An assassin," Sasuke hissed loudly, already jumping to conclusions. Itachi was just fast enough to restrain the boy before he went flying at the maid with kunai and shruiken.

The girl's eyes widened. Unsurprisingly, she spun away, chakra already flaring at her heels.

_Aw damnit._ Stupid, foolish otouto. Itachi sharply knocked Sasuke's head with a knuckle, causing the boy to fall unconscious. It wouldn't do if the boy started calling for the guards and raising all hell.

If there was one characteristic Itachi wholly embodied, it was the need to deal with everything himself. It was a flaw most of the time due to his need to micromanage everything, but at times it was quit ea commendable trait.

Besides, despite his love for Sasuke, Itachi knew the boy could be… vehement at times.

Chakra spiking at his heels, Itachi gave chase.

* * *

Hinata had been a very good kunouchi. But she hadn't trained seriously for quite some time, and even at top form she had been no match for Itachi's speed.

She couldn't have run further than two hundred meters when she was grabbed and then slammed into the wall so fast the pain didn't even register until several seconds later. By the time the pain came, she had been dragged into a shaded corner that ensured privacy.

She whimpered as the back of her head throbbed. But before the whimper had fully left her mouth, she clamped her mouth shut.

Damnit, she was a kunouchi!

Hinata narrowed her eyes. However, it was difficult to look nonchalant when both of your arms had been grabbed and held above you and a male body was pressed so close that it was difficult to tell where her shirt began and his ended.

"Who are you?"

She did not shiver at his low voice, but she did twitch. She did not go dizzy at his distracting scent (so overpoweringly male), but her nose did flare. She did not cringe away from his chest that was pressed against hers, but that was because her back was against an unforgiving wall.

What drove all thought away from Hinata's mind were the red eyes that were boring into her own. Vaguely, she registered a handsome face, but that was all insignificant in comparison to those terrifying red eyes.

He leaned closer, if that was even possible. His noise was just a hairsbreadth away from hers and she was blinking so furiously she bet he could feel the small wind she generated.

"Remove the jutsu from your eyes," he ordered, voice velvet soft and dangerous.

Goodness, she could feel his warmth from the top of her head down to her toes.

Hinata's first reaction was to comply, but she resisted at the last moment. Her eyes narrowed and she glared back as her teeth clenched aggressively. She may be utterly caged but she had not surrendered.

He looked amused for a moment before his red eyes swirled.

Hinata didn't know what he did, but she literally felt the jutsu peel away. She instinctively closed her eyes; but from the way his shoulders tensed and his sudden prickly aura, she knew he had seen the tell-tale whiteness.

_Crap_.

"A Hyuuga… and an unmarked one." His breath ghosted over her cheek. This time, all bravery flew out the window and she gave a full-blown cringe.

"What is a Hyuuga doing here?"

She didn't know what, but suddenly her mouth was babbling and her voice was moving so fast it was a marvel he even understood any of it. But somehow, by the time she ended her spiel he had released her and given her the necessary space she needed. Hinata could not resist giving a sigh of relief.

"Interesting."

Hinata looked at him fearfully.

"S-so… may I stay?" her voice cracked.

She did not want to return to wandering the world alone and friendless again. She did not want ever want to feel hungry again. Although the Uchiha house was austere it was warm in ways that Hyuuga house had not been and she had made a comfortable life for herself in Otogakure.

Hinata used to have romantic dreams of living a life in total freedom--no longer. If there was something Hinata prized above all else now, it was security and stability.

* * *

Itachi didn't know which was more amusing: her terrified face or her request.

A Hyuuga, an unmarked Hyuuga, wanting to stay a maid? It was preposterous. Itachi wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself. Well, just goes to show you, even geniuses could be surprised once in a while.

"Do you care for your sister that much?" he couldn't help asking.

The girl, who couldn't have been much older than his brother, screwed her face with a stubbornness he could recognize.

"I would do anything," she answered steadily.

Itachi could sympathize.

"Very well."

Her elated face was characteristically un-Hyuuga like. But Itachi was already beginning to suspect this girl was perhaps the antithesis of everything Itachi knew about Hyuuga. Surprisingly enough, Itachi found himself almost amused by the whole affair rather than irritated.

Can you imagine? A Hyuuga hiding out at the Uchiha?

It must all be some divine joke.

* * *

Besides Sasuke, who had been told the bare minimum, Itachi had been careful to keep the true identity of "Hito Kurenai" a secret. Partly because it was safer, but also partly because some small part in him wanted to be the only one who knew the whole truth.

It was a selfish wish, and Itachi spent many a night wondering about his strange desires.

The Hyuuga girl was, for lack of a better term, _odd_. She never failed to surprise him at random intervals; there was an unpredictable-ness about her that he suspected was brought upon by a rare case of self-consciousness (shinobi generally lacked that moral factor) and an open outlook in life that hard life had brought. In some cases, she was still hopelessly naïve, but in other cases she had eyes that were worldlier than they ought to be.

Life progressed as it should—up to a certain point.

One moment she had quietly brought him tea as he watched the sunset from his personal veranda. The next moment, she had one hand cupping his cheek and suddenly there was a strange pressure on his lips. His heart and stomach did interesting jumps and leaps.

Only Itachi's shinobi training gave him enough fortitude to push the tea aside. Then he could focus on kissing her back properly.

* * *

To her credit, Hinata honestly did not ever expect to kiss Uchiha Itachi. Never, ever, ever.

However, sitting on the veranda, hair ruffling in the wind, sun causing his skin to almost glow, he had been practically irresistable. True, he wasn't blonde or blue-eyed. His voice certainly didn't chirp and he didn't shout heart-warming mottos. However, somehow, Hinata decided she liked Itachi all the same. More importantly, she _trusted _Uchiha Itachi.

How interesting.

* * *

Their relationship never progressed beyond mostly chaste kisses and the occasional caress. However, even _that _was utterly unacceptable in the eyes of a certain Fugaku Uchiha.

Apparently, they hadn't kept the fact she was a Hyuuga as hidden as they thought they did.

Hinata gracefully flipped off a railing and onto a roof, dodging a shower kunai as she did so. In the distance, she could sense Itachi's frantic pulsing chakra that was growing progressively stronger every second—but even then it was no use. The whole clan had pretty much bonded together as as one to restrain him and unless he wanted to seriously hurt his brother and father, Itachi was held down as neatly as if they had shackled him. Meanwhile, Hinata dodged enraged guards. Truth to be told, she was getting tired and terrified.

Blind with desperation, she ran toward the one compound she had never entered under strict orders.

Well, since her masters were determined to kill her, she guessed their rules were pretty much moot anyway.

The Pearl Hall was empty save for an altar, two candles, and several incense sticks. Hinata could tell from a whiff that the incense sticks were the best that money could buy. The whole hall was marbled and utterly pristine. Hinata would have continued onwards if something hadn't caught her eye. Where people generally placed wooden name-tablets, there sat her Ch'i-lin Purse!

Hinata could not help but halt and wander over. For a moment, she forgot about the guards chasing after her and her sticky predicament. Instead, she found herself trembling as she reached out to touch the purse. Although it was associated with ugly memories, she could see the distinctive Hyuuga symbol embroidered in the center. Unknowingly, a tear ran down her face. She had not cried for a long time.

Despite her reminisces however, nothing could dull the shocking feeling of cold metal placed on one's neck.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata tensed before she slowly turned her head to face an angry-looking Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha was usually a very soft-spoken person, but Hinata could tell from the way she held her knife that marriage hadn't softened her shinobi skills.

"I…I…" she sputtered.

"Why are you crying?" Mikoto asked in muted amazement.

Hinata, too stunned to say otherwise, blurted out, "Because I saw the purse that once belonged to me."

The kunai was instantly withdrawn. "Where are you from?" Mikoto demanded, a tremble in her voice as she sat down on a chair that leaned against a long table.

"I am from Konohagukare…"

"Bring her a stool," Mikoto suddenly ordered her handmaiden.

"Ma'am, the guards outside…"

"Never mind them," she said brusquely. The maid quietly obeyed and placed the stool to Mikoto's right.

"You may sit down." Hinata, bewildered, sat down.

"What is your name… your real name," Mikoto stressed.

Hinata hesitated before she shakily answered. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"When did you last see this purse?"

"On the eighteenth day of the sixth moon… almost two years ago now."

"Bring her a chair and put it to my left," Mikoto ordered. Hinata blinked when she was told to move to that chair, surprised to see herself treated as a guest of honor. Well, that was a sudden jump from being chased down as a felon for 'seducing' the Uchiha heir.

"Tell me how you lost the purse," Mikoto said, far more gently now.

"It was… a gift from my family. My wedding precession was a bit delayed on the road due to the storm. Next to my _hua-chiao_, there was another one with a bride crying in it."

"Move her chair to the middle and move mine to the right side," ordered Mikoto. The chairs were dutifully switched, and once again Hinata was told to sit down. Stunned, Hinata found herself sitting in the middle seat—the place of the highest honor.

"Please continue," Mikoto said.

"I gave the bride my purse. I never saw it again… and I have no idea how it got here."

Mikoto's eyes widened and her lips parted. "So you are our mysterious benefactor…"

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"The bride you gave the purse to was to be married to Itachi's cousin. They had married out of love, so the family situation had been a bit unbalanced. Our family had disapproved, but I thought her skill as a shinobi had made up for her background. When she arrived she handed me this purse as a way of thanks. When I opened the purse, I found it full of valuables, including this." Mikoto opened the purse and drew out a large piece of jade. "As you know, when we left Konoha, our wealth was quite lacking. After pawning the jewels, we were able to regain our wealth and then some. Later, I reclaimed the jade and kept it in the purse ever since. We built the Pearl Hall to house the purse… and to honor you."

"I knew you were probably living along the Cloud-Country border when that diamyo situation broke out. At the time, we prayed day and night, hopping Kami would protect you from harm. I was sincerely hopping that one day we would be able to show you our gratitude. And here you are a personal maid of my son!"

Hinata was speechless as Mikoto placed the purse and the jade in her hands. So stunned was she, she barely heard the loud clamoring outside.

"Tell the guards to stand down," Mikoto ordered sharply before turning toward Hinata.

"You better run and hope Itachi hasn't seriously hurt himself yet," Mikoto said with a small smile.

The girl could not run fast enough.

* * *

In the end, they had all survived the near disaster save for a few broken bones and a few realizations. Although Fugaku was recalcitrant, he melted under both his wife's assurances and Itachi's steady glare. Itachi had came scarily close to doing something they would all regret and Fugaku didn't want to tempt fate by going against both his wife and his eldest son. Itachi and Mikoto were a potent mix that even Fugaku was reluctant to cross.

Ultimately, Hinata was given Uchiha leave to properly _date _their elder son, although judging by Mikoto's chortling and sketches of bridal kimono, there was really no question how "happily-ever-after" went.

While Sasuke was _still _slightly confused at the whole situation, he was more concerned with the fact that the attractive maid his older brother had apparently been _dating _(the word drew such amusing looks on both Hinata and Itachi's face, as well as chortles from Mikoto) turned out to be some Hyuuga Heiress. He, even more so than Itachi, had been well brought on Uchiha doctrine that Hyuuga were _swine_. (Really, it was no wonder which son took after which parent.) Of course, after he had bluntly said that out loud, Itachi had proceeded to pummel the poor boy into pulp—until of course, Hinata had yanked him off and proceeded to avenge her honor herself.

Hinata was a kunouchi, and kunouchi didn't need shinobi defending their honor.

Eventually, the Hyuuga would be notified and there would be an uproar. Eventually, Neji would stop flying at Uchiha Itachi with blades every other second.

But that's another story for another happily-ever-after.

* * *

Gah. Wrote this all in one go. I may re-edit this, I may not. I probably will. If I do, I will post it seperately. For now, it will suffice. Yes, I screwed with canon big time.

**Author's Notes:** My sad attempt where Hinata plays a sort-of-princess who takes fate in her own hands. Notice throughout the whole piece, she's quite proactive. My mini rebellion against Disney princesses, although clockwork tells me the latest princess in Princess and the Frog was quite kickass.

Yes, I took certain liberties with the original folk tale. But the general framework is there.

Gah… this one shot... [sputters] Well, it was always meant as a way to get me re-inspired for Pandemonium and As Far As Innocence Goes.

Regardless, _review_. I need love… lots of it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

Pswee. 490 Reviews. Give me a moment to catch my breath from being suffocated by all this love.

Did I mention how much I _love _this chapter? I hope it will be at least half as fun for you to read as it is for me to write. By the way, I noticed a lot of new reviewers. [ cackles ] Jumping into the golden cycle, aren't you?

Fair's fair. Here's my end of the deal. Sorry for the minor delay.

It's a _long _ride, so buckle your seatbelts!

Merry Christmas! I love you all!

View in 3/4 format please.

**Disclaimer: **The usual.

**Dedication:** For such an awesome chapter, I can only dedicate to all my reviewers.

* * *

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

While the brats may have been preoccupied with their own issues the Jounin certainly weren't.

Itachi did not miss Hinata's sigh of relief or the way Shino's fingers twitched eagerly. Kiba and Akamaru were already baring fang and claw but it was all done so in a playful manner. The whole scene reeked of teenage aggression—and teenage innocence. When Itachi had been their age, he'd rarely sparred. What was the point when every mission was a life and death brawl?

It was all quite fascinating—even after two months Itachi could not help but marvel at the humanity, emotion, and individuality in each and every little gesture. It was a stark difference from the ANBU Itachi had surrounded himself with during his formative years. The anonymous men and women clad in black and white, sometimes twice his age, whom were all carbon copies of each other. For all their recalcitrance about most issues, the ANBU really were quite vocal about insuring complete anonymity and conformity. The only thing that should, in the eyes of the ANBU, mark one shinobi different from another was pure skill. Although the ANBU were widely accepted as the elite, it was no surprise that some of Konoha's best would refuse to join such as Hatake Kakashi. While Itachi still resented his sudden demotion, Jounin life really did mean more sleep and a hell lot less blood. Maybe when this was all over—

He'll think about it later. For now, he had one dangerous Jounin (who was pissed off at another gloriously ignorant Jounin) and a bunch of immature _brats _(whom were armed to the teeth) on his hands.

_Hmph._

"You really are angry," Itachi murmured softly as he watched Gai draw a parameter for the spar in the dirt eagerly, creating almost just as much noise as the rest of the Genin put together as he dragged Lee along with his antics.

"Naruto, you go first," Kakashi called absentmindedly as his eyes glided back and forth in a distinctively wary manner. "And yes, I am. But I can't do anything about it can I?" he replied lowly, never once taking his eyes too far from Team Gai.

"Gai's request for Shino to spar with the Hyuuga was indeed unusual but not completely unreasonable," Itachi mused aloud as he carefully observed Hinata sit a good distance away from the rest of the group. She was hugging her knees to her chest defensively and was so hunched up in her posture that it looked as if her sweater would swallow her. Shino, unsurprisingly, had taken a seat next to her. However, instead of sitting on the outer edge, he took a seat in between her and the rest of the Genin. It was as if they were purposefully isolating themselves.

"Sakura, please take a seat _back_— do you think we're normal Itachi?" The turn of conversation was so sudden that Itachi blinked and turned away from Team 8's puzzling behavior to stare quizzically at the Jounin.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we're normal?"

Itachi refused to answer such an ambiguous question and instead patiently waited.

"We're not right? After all, we're _geniuses_," Kakashi said lightly.

"People have called us that before," Itachi replied warily.

"But more than that—we're geniuses at our profession, no?"

"Hm."

"I'll hardly call us geniuses at being human beings…"

Itachi silently watched the pensive look in Kakashi's eye.

"Whenever we choose do an action, we always consider it from a tactical point of view. How do we do things, what to do, and how effective it'll be… and we treat every one of us like a chess piece. Oh sure, we take into consideration the varying skills, but ultimately we're a chess piece. Very rarely do we take into consideration _strategy_… we rarely consider _why _we do what we do and we're absolutely lousy at prioritization. Even more than that, we're even worse at taking into account the human factor which is a shame considering how Konoha's going… and right now, Itachi—" here, Kakashi turned his head to look at the younger jounin full-on.

"Your plan of action and mentality is purely tactical. It's not exactly your fault considering your history. The only reason you've been kept afloat all this time is because you have a natural talent that makes up for your lacking and for the fact that these are _shinobi _you're playing with, ANBU shinobi that can be mostly trusted to act as they are supposed to. However, even the best of us aren't mere chess pieces… much less _Genin_. Despite their outer appearance, Shino and Neji are still a far cry from what _we _were or are. They haven't learned to put aside their petty revenges and their perception of the world is still very narrow. They won't react the way you expect and when it all blows up in your face, you won't even know what you did wrong. I can tell you, _boy_, if you don't change, things are going to get a lot more complicated and difficult than they already are. "

Itachi just barely resisted curling his fingers into menacing claws. However, considering this was _Hatake_ he let the 'boy' comment slide and instead narrowed his eyes in a distinctively unfriendly manner.

Kakashi ignored Itachi's aggression and rolled his shoulders in an overt casual manner before walking away toward the squabbling Genin. A thoughtful Itachi trailed behind him after a few moments.

* * *

"C'mon moron," Kiba growled with a wolfish grin, his face looking oddly animalistic and feral.

"You just wait until I beat you!" Naruto yelled back impatiently.

Gai glanced over his shoulder at the other Jounin before he waved his arm in a cutting motion. "Hajime!"

Kiba immediately crouched low before he surged forward, Akamaru following at his heels. In comparison Naruto simply ran forward, presenting himself as a large target. Unsurprisingly, Kiba's packed form and streamlined movement gave him more momentum that as they met in a clash of metal. Naruto was pushed back and then sent sailing as Kiba delivered a swift kick to his gut. In true alignment to his clan's style, Kiba pounced after Naruto's prone airborne form and tackled him to the ground to the background music of Akamaru's vicious growls and his own snarl.

Straight off the bat, it was quite obvious who had more experience. While Kakashi was still trying to get his brats to do systematic training and relearn the fundamental basics and warmups, Itachi had skipped straight to the more difficult techniques. It was teaching that Naruto would have died for considering how he begged Kakashi to teach him "the really cool stuff" every day. Ironically, it was because Itachi never had to impress on his Genin the importance of the basics (they'd been given that lecture enough times by their own private tutors and parents) that he felt confident enough to skip the usually crucial introductory segment. Plus, the fact that Itachi possessed the genius to simulate life and death spars with his Genin and actually _did _so (unlike Kakashi who was ironically probably the only other Jounin in Konohagakure who could have mimicked Itachi's training technique) gave Kiba a remarkable advantage.

Sakura cringed sympathetically as Kiba slammed Naruto into the ground with a resounding thud. Sasuke however, looked past the viciousness and saw only the marked improvement that Kiba had made since his Academy years. Where Kiba had once wasted extraneous energy and movement he had fluidly streamlined his every attack to end with the beginning of his next offense.

_So this is the result of nii-san's teaching_.

Still, he was confident that he could still wipe the ground with the Inuzuka. Naruto, however, was a totally different story and in Sasuke's eye the blonde looked more baka than ever.

_Che, truly the deadlast_.

* * *

Hinata was torn.

On one hand, she dearly wanted Naruto to win the spar. However, her loyalty to her teammates made her feel guilty and she found herself unable to truly support one side or the other. Still, she couldn't resist the inward glee she felt every time Naruto managed to score a minor hit, or the inward fear she felt as Naruto was beaten yet again. Still, no matter how many times Naruto's head was bashed, not once did his brilliant gaze lose its focused intent and determination lined his body.

Hinata fisted her sweater as her eyes shone in admiration.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi could see the slight tension in Kakashi's form. However, beyond the occasional twitch of the finger, Kakashi was still mostly relaxed. Too relaxed—which meant either Kakashi never expected Naruto to win, or that he had a trump card up his sleeve. Itachi tried to ignore the niggling feeling in his head as he turned back to survey the fight.

Kiba now sported a new cut on his cheek and his palm had imprints that looked suspiciously similar to a bite mark. Naruto had somehow managed to wriggle out and he was a safe distance away from the snarling boy but not before his orange jacket had been slightly ripped.

Even before his hands began to move, Naruto's blue eyes gave him away. Itachi focused on the boy's hands as he began to perform a jutsu.

It took no more than four hand seals for Itachi to realize something was _off_.

_Well what do we have here..._

Itachi's Sharingan flared but by then it was too late to attempt to copy the jutsu. Multiple copies of Naruto appeared—but unlike the usual clone jutsu, they looked exactly like the original and as one they let out an unintelligible yell before they charged. To his credit, Kiba quickly masked his surprise and only narrowed his eyes as he gave a low instinctive growl in response. Itachi was not surprised to see Kiba's fingers transform into claws as he prepared for the onslaught.

_So is this his trump card?_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Hatake?" Itachi's voice was low and he enunciated each syllable slowly. Despite his smooth tone, his voice sounded as if it had spent a nice long winter vacation in Snow Country. "I thought it was a _forbidden _technique."

"Ah well, the brat got his hands on it himself. I **didn't** teach it," Kakashi answered lazily. At some unknown point, he had taken out his infamous orange book and was currently acting as if his whole attention was zeroed in on the smutty pages. Nonetheless, he did not bother to hide the dancing gleam in his eye. Itachi bit back a caustic remark and instead watched Kiba swerve upwards and run up a tree, leaving the clones and Naruto behind on the ground.

"Tree walking already Itachi?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"As expected," Itachi answered smoothly, ignoring Gai's loud cheers. Still, no matter how impressive Kiba's unconscious chakra control was, it wasn't half as impressive as an unknown unclanned orphan being able to seamlessly perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Sending a rain of kunai down before him, Kiba tensed and then flipped to the ground before lashing out with his claws at the clone nearest to him. While the kunai had distracted several of the clones, it wasn't enough and he was unable to avoid a punch that sent him skittering into the thick of the enemy.

Itachi narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. Kiba should not have dived back into the clump and should have instead stayed on the trees and taken them out one by one. Despite the boy's superior speed he wasn't fast enough to completely dodge all the attacks. Kiba was haplessly encircled and Itachi wondered if the boy even realized how bad a situation he was in.

Still, Naruto didn't seem to realize how to utilize his clones well either. Instead of herding Kiba into a circle and coordinate a stream of continuous attacks, he seemed to attack in waves with his clones. It let Kiba rest for a few moments and to pick up a pattern, or more importantly a_ rhythm_.

**

* * *

**

Kiba growled as Naruto surged forward with all his clones for the fourth time.

He was trapped—but there were loopholes that Kiba could see now.

While he had originally wanted to make Akamaru into an identical clone of himself with a certain useful Inuzuka pill, he knew better than to invite his mother's wrath. As an adolescent he was under strict orders not to use the skill unless absolutely necessary. The technique was also potentially harmful for Akamaru as well, whose body could not yet take the strain. Hence, until they both fully matured, the skill was better off left for life and death situations. Also, to be truthful, Kiba had been moving rather sluggishly and confusingly. Naruto failed to see half the feints and traps Kiba had laid and it was only out of dumbness he evaded them all. It frustrated Kiba, who was so used to Itachi picking up on his every tiny movement.

Ironically, Itachi just might have groomed his Genin in a _too _refined a manner.

Luckily, although he was encaged, his opponent had a distinct fighting style that was relatively easy to spot. Although there was a certain unpredictable quality of Naruto's attacks, Kiba could see patterns well enough.

The Inuzuka fighting style was utterly structured on defying the laws of momentum, swerving in all 360 degrees at a moment's notice, and on taijutsu that a few civilians had remarked looked oddly like dancing. Unlike the Hyuuga Jyuuken style, Inuzukas' attacks were meant to flow from one to another in an endless flow of _pain_, leaving their opponents stunned and unable to retaliate. While the best Inuzuka fighters could vary their techniques into a million different combos that left them unpredictable, Kiba was still a young Genin who knew only a fraction of his clan's techniques. However, he did have knowledge of a few true-and-tried combos-but these only worked if he could spot a rhythm.

Which, given Naruto's ineptitude and single-minded offensive, was quite easy to do.

Kiba braced himself before he neatly dodged a punch to his stomach. Swiveling his shoulder so a punch could graze past his upper arm rather than smash into his collarbone, he let a kick connect with his braced hip before his claws lashed out again to connect with a clone's chest.

By the time the clone poofed out of existence Kiba had already seamlessly used his momentum to execute a roundhouse kick on a second clone. He followed up with another slash that slammed one clone to another, before by sheer dumb luck, he managed to grab Naruto's arm and push him back.

Kiba took advantage of Naruto's momentary distraction to dive out of the circle and out back into the open. He fled up a tree like before, sending shruiken behind his back to dissuade the clones from following.

Flipping back down again, he was unable to resist giving a victorious snarl as his claws ripped apart the last clone. Ignoring the various bleeding cuts and bruises, he rumbled something that sounded like an interesting mix of a satisfied purr and growl as he eyed Naruto.

_Got you now._

* * *

Naruto panted and wiped his bleeding cheek roughly with the back of his hand. He squinted thoughtfully for a moment before he raised his hands in a telltale jutsu.

It wasn't like he was running out of chakra anytime soon anyway.

* * *

Itachi's Sharingan swirled again as he carefully watched Naruto's hands. While he was eager to copy the technique, he was also inwardly reeling at the audacity of that _punk _to utilize the Kage no Bunshin Jutsu twice. Worst of all, the boy's chakra looked relatively stable. While the Sharingan couldn't pierce the inner chakra system like the Byagukan could, judging from the natural chakra the boy was expelling, the boy didn't seem fatigued at all.

He felt more than saw Kakashi stiffen, but it was too late.

"Kage no Bunshin!" the boy yelled.

And then his chakra, once pure and blue, flared _red_.

Itachi's thoughts stumbled, tripped, skittered to a halt, and then crashed into a wall of confusion.

_What?_

Itachi was rarely surprised or taken aback, but somehow some unknown orphaned blonde brat managed to do that. Not just once, but _twice_.

* * *

Even as Naruto surged forward, Kakashi flickered and then reappeared at the center of the spar.

"I think that's enough now," came Kakashi's languid voice.

Naruto just barely managed to plow over his sensei and instead fell on his face ungracefully.

"Aw, sensei…" Naruto protested loudly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt as he scrambled to his feet.

"We should give the others a turn too, hm? If that's alright with you Kiba."

Naruto scowled, but not wanting to embarrass himself in front of _the _Uchiha Itachi, did as he was told and dispelled the multiple clones. Meanwhile, Kiba hesitated but knew better than to contradict. Besides, for a split second, even he had felt something odd. While he consciously brushed it off, the primitive instinctual beast within him shifted warily.

"Alright." It took a noticeable amount of effort for Kiba to retract his claws but otherwise he didn't look too disappointed. He suddenly winced, as if only now realizing his multiple wounds. While he lacked the ugly looking gashes that Naruto sported, Kiba had quite a bit of internal bleeding brought upon by punches and kicks. The copy technique that Naruto had used really had screwed him over for a bit.

"Kiba-kun…" Akamaru whined in tandem as he limped toward his teammates.

"I'm alright Hina-chan, Akamaru," Kiba grinned. "I was awesome wasn't I?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata meekly agreed, causing Kiba to crow victoriously. Shino opted out of saying anything and only gave a mild approving nod.

"Ne Sensei! How did I do?" Kiba asked enthusiastically, his whole formed perked up hopefully as he peered upwards at Itachi's stoic face.

"You made many crucial mistakes Inuzuka-san," Itachi said calmly. Kiba wilted.

"…but the usage of a combo toward the end was impressive," Itachi amended, a bit reluctantly, after a moment. While in all honesty he wanted nothing better than to criticize Kiba's fight blow by blow, Itachi had a feeling that in the long run praising the boy would garner better results. While ANBU would have appreciated his criticism, Genin were probably more apt to burst into tears. Besides it _would _make the boy more motivated to improve… Kakashi's words were still running in his mind and Itachi could not help wondering whether his sudden change in heart was prompted by them.

Never mind. Judging from Kiba's suddenly beaming face it seemed as if his intuition was correct.

"Hah!" Kiba yelled victoriously. He ignored Sasuke's dirty look as he bounced over to sit down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan," Kiba said cheerfully as he pointed at his purpling right eye. "You wouldn't happen to have any of that useful salve would you?"

As Shino snorted at Kiba's rough and uneven grammar, Hinata hastily dove into her pack and fished out two jars of ointment. As she fumbled, Shino raised his eyebrows at the sound of glass clinking against glass. Just how many jars did she bring anyway?

"Here, Kiba-kun." Kiba accepted the offered jar gratefully, grabbing a generous dollop of it and placing it on his eye.

Hinata, who still held an unopened jar in her hand, glanced at Naruto's pouting form. As her blush intensified, she gripped the jar with increasingly sweaty hands while she waged an inner battle with herself.

"Sasuke, Tenten…" Gai called.

Hinata took advantage of everyone else's diverted attention to shyly sidle up toward the pouting blonde, who was fumbling with his jacket and wincing as the fabric rubbed against his wounds.

"Stop moving Naruto," Sakura scolded as she took out her own bandages. "You'll make it worse."

"Neh, Sakura-chan did I do good?"

"Shut up and stop moving!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined, even as he looked pleased at the attention.

Hinata wilted at the obvious adoration on his face, but the sight of his blood bleeding through the bandages strengthened her faltering resolve. She continued her slow approach.

* * *

"Gah, she has it bad doesn't she?" Kiba muttered through the salve on his face. Shino did not bother to deign the rhetorical question with a verbal response.

"Che, bastard's not good enough for her."

_That _Shino could agree, although he had a feeling Kiba was referring to more than Naruto's own personal merits. An orphan really had no business meddling with the Hyuuga heiress.

As Kiba continued to fuss with his bruises, Shino turned his head to glance toward Team Gai. He was curious to see Neji's reaction regarding Kiba's spar and was not surprised to see a small sneer on the aloof older boy's face. Neji was clearly unimpressed, and although Shino knew it was irrational, he couldn't help feeling his want to _hurt _the other boy increase just by that much. His kikai shifted as he slowly fed them his blood thirst. It was always a risk to see how kikai handled emotion, especially young kikai that had not gone through many evolutions, but Shino thought it was worth it.

* * *

Shino wasn't the only one who noticed Neji's distinctively unfriendly stance. Even Sasuke had known better than to show his disrespect—then again, any child raised by Mikoto would have known better.

Itachi inwardly frowned at yet another sign of Hyuuga pride. Despite his skill, it was an irrefutable fact that Neji was of the Branch house and hence was still expected to treat the other Clans with due respect. However, Itachi suspected that Neji's skill had given him a lot of leeway that the Elders wouldn't have afforded if he wasn't the genius he was… and if Hinata wasn't the heiress she was.

"Looks like you're taking my words to heart," Kakashi said gleefully as Sasuke arrogantly stood and walked toward the center of the training ground.

"Hn."

"Don't think I didn't notice your little shower of praises just now."

"It's called _positive reinforcement,_" Itachi enunciated. Uchiha did _not '_shower' praises.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, just like you keep telling yourself Sasuke's not a brat."

Itachi was noticeably silent in his defense for his little brother. Instead, he changed the subject to one he was a lot more interested in.

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto exactly?" he demanded even as he mentally traced all the known Konohagakure bloodlines. Surely the boy belonged to some bastard line or another of a bloodline limit—Itachi would be damned of that red charka just happened to manifest in an orphan snatched off the street.

Kakashi's candor vanished.

"… I believe the question you should ask is _what _is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi lazily cracked open his orange book again and refused to speak more on the matter.

Itachi reluctantly forced himself to tear his eyes away from boring a hole in Kakashi's head and back to Sasuke.

Tenten, as far as he was aware of, was the adopted daughter of the local weaponry blacksmith. While such connections did ensure a certain aptitude, she was of inferior blood when compared to Sasuke. Still, she was older and had been under the guidance of Maito Gai for quite some time.

Yes, it would be interesting to watch this spar.

* * *

"It's an honor to—" Tenten began.

She barely dodged the kunai that rained upon her.

_Brat_. Didn't even have the courtesy to wait for her to finish her greeting. Hmph, be that way.

Leaping a good distance away, she shoved her hands into her weapon pouch and withdrew a handful of sharp weapons. Shiny, spiky weapons were _her _forte and she wasn't about to let some brat just shove her around.

Originally, she had been quite displeased when Gai had told them they were to have a mixed training section. She had better things to do than do exercises with green Genin. However, when Itachi (who really was as hot as they say) had suggested sparring she'd been elated. It would be fun to shove around little brats.

Of course, she hadn't expected to go against a certain Uchiha Sasuke who was supposedly the genius of Rookie 9. Still, if there was one thing she picked up from Gai, it was determination and Tenten was determined to give it her all. Batting away another shower of kunai with her own weapons, she narrowed her eyes as she focused on her opponent.

_There_.

With deadly accuracy and speed, she threw her own kunai and shruiken. Sasuke was forced to leap upwards to avoid them all, as she had not only thrown weapons at his position but at all the potential trajectories he could have used to dodge.

_Gotcha._

Sasuke hissed as he saw his predicament. In air, he was a sitting duck to all the deadly projectiles Tenten continued to wield. It was as if she had an endless supply of weaponry!

Biting back a curse, Sasuke threw out a wire toward a nearby tree. With a swift jerk, he managed to change his direction and landed on a branch safely far away from his former position. Sasuke could have easily let the weapons thud harmlessly onto the ground but—if there was a small trait he shared with his lazy Jounin sensei, it was a vindictive streak.

The wires soared out again and Sasuke latched onto as many kunai and shruiken he can before activating one of his clan's trademark Katon jutsu. The fire, traveling through his own metal wire, bit into Tenten's fine weaponry with a vengeance. While he was unable to muster a flame as strong or as hot as Itachi's own Katon fireballs, Sasuke was more than capable of creating wires hot enough to cut and bend Tenten's weapons askew.

Well, it didn't look like those weapons would be reused anytime soon.

It was, in Sasuke's eyes, suitable _payback _for even _attempting _to outmaneuver him.

* * *

"Youth burns bright in that one, don't you agree Neji?"

As usual, Neji ignored Gai's inane comments but inwardly conceded. There was a noticeable gap between the Inuzuka's ability and the Uchiha's ability and not for the first time he regretted being paired with the Aburame.

Uchiha Sasuke easily dodged all of Tenten's weapons wih grace and skill. His charge was unending as he steadily closed the gap. By the time he came within two meters of Tenten, Neji knew the spar was over. Tenten was good, but her taijutsu was lacking and up against the Uchiha she was practically hopeless.

"Spars are more than just matches of strength and ability Neji—they also serve to teach," Gai suddenly said as if guessing Neji's thoughts. His tone was uncharacteristically serious. "Good spars hone instincts and skills that most shinobi learn only on the battlefield—and if a spar saves a person's life one day, I think it's justified."

Neji ignored Gai's apprehensive gaze as he gave yet another small sneer. It annoyed him that these Jounin kept trying to "even" out the playing ground. If _he_ went against Sasuke things would have been much more interesting and both of them would have learned far more. If Konoha wanted to be strong, they should focus only on the strong. No matter how much they tried, the weak would always stay weak. It was useless wasting someone of Sasuke's talent on Tenten just as it was useless to waste someone of his talent on the Aburame.

"I dare say Neji, you could learn something too…" Gai said softly, but Neji paid him no heed.

* * *

"Your brother is one evil little brat. He must have been a terror in the sandbox."

Itachi could not help but shake his head a bit at Sasuke's antics. The boy was clearly toying with his opponent—it was clear that Tenten was far more adept at long-range combat and Sasuke probably knew if he wanted to finish the spar cleanly and quickly he would have to go close range. However, clearly his little brother thought it would be more fun to waste chakra breaking the girl's toys. Although, judging by the girl's aghast expression, Sasuke's move had been less of a knock-your-sand-castle-over and more of a nuclear strike a la drown-your-sand-castle-and-steal-your-bucket.

"Bastard!"

Well, Sasuke was indeed many things, but he certainly wasn't _that_.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke hissed. Although Sasuke did not make a noise of rage or anger but his eyes narrowed. Unsurprisingly the boy surged forward with a very unforgiving look on his face.

Itachi would have to talk to him about that. If Sasuke got annoyed every time someone made a comment about his lineage, then Sasuke would be dead in no time. Still, Sasuke seemed to be channeling his anger quite well considering how he just calmly, clinically, efficiently slammed his opponent into a tree.

"Poor girl, she wouldn't even know what hit her. You would think that training with Neji, the most sensitive of them all when it comes to genealogy, she would have known better though," Kakashi said absentmindedly right before he giggled to himself as he read a particularly spicy line.

Itachi would have been very content to watch his otouto cream the girl to the tune of Kakashi's irrational comments—if it hadn't been for a minor distraction.

* * *

"A-ano… N-Naruto-kun…"

She had finally mustered enough courage to stand in front of the sitting blonde Genin. Her hands were trembling so furiously she feared she would drop the jar. Not for the first time, Hinata relished the safe feeling her large jacket gave her.

"Hai, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face as always.

Sakura paused, noticing the ointment. Without even asking, she began to unravel some of Naruto's bandages even as her eyes twinkled. Naruto, as always, didn't notice.

"H-here…" Hinata said weakly as she squatted to Naruto's eye level, holding out the ointment fearfully.

"Oh geez, is this for me?" Naruto exclaimed, sky blue eyes wide and delighted.

Hinata's blushed intensified as she nodded hastily.

"Thanks Hina-chan!"

"Y-Your w-welcome," Hinata stuttered before she dropped the ointment into his outstretched hand. Feeling euphoric, she quickly turned and fled back to the safety of her waiting teammates. Despite her trembling fingers Hinata could not stop the goofy smile that crept over her face or the fluttering feeling in her chest. Her heart was beating so loud that some part of her idly wondered if Kiba could hear it-- but all of that was utterly irrelevant—all she could think about was the brilliance of Naruto's smile.

"Weird girl," Naruto said out loud as he watched Hinata scurry away. He was swiftly punched by Sakura.

"Ow Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Sheesh," Sakura muttered, ever more impressed at the boy's obtuseness. Nonetheless, she decided against scolding the boy further and instead reached over to snatch the ointment out of the boy's hands.

"Go Sasuke!" she called enthusiastically as she began to apply the ointment liberally on Naruto's arms. Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, go teme!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

* * *

Itachi could have excused the blush.

Itachi could have excused the giddy smile.

Itachi could have excused the trembling fingers.

Hell, Itachi could have even excused the distinct undertone in her voice that he'd heard much too many times echoing in fangirl screams.

Itachi wasn't about to excuse the blush, the giddy smile, the trembling fingers, _and _the breathiness of her voice all at once however. He wasn't _that _stupid when it came to females.

No, there was no question about it. Hyuuga Hinata (his _student_ and his _fiancée_) was infatuated with Uzumaki Naruto.

_Well, damn_.

* * *

Cliff hanger… hanging on a cliff… =)

**Author's Notes:**

**Strategy vs Tactics: **to put it simply, in a war, superior tactics is one where the most people are killed. Superior strategy is where one takes into account political ramification, public opinion, etc. For example, bombing Iraq might be superior tactics since it ensures everyone (including terrorists) dies but really poor strategy due to the potential backlash and potential world war III. Kakashi's argument basically stems from the fact Itachi's thinking is very robotic and he rarely considers the human factor. This can clearly be seen in canon where Itachi originally assumes his actions will force Sasuke to stay with Konoha and become a hero after killing him. However, Itachi did not take into consideration Sasuke's personality or potential elements, and hence was unable to prevent Sasuke from defecting to the Sound.

In this case, not praising Kiba would have been the tactically sound thing to do since it tells him that he's faulty. However, strategically praising him would have been the right thing to do because not only does it motivate Kiba further it also increases Kiba's loyalty. If Kiba associates "doing one's best" with praise, in the future he would be more inclined to work harder underneath Itachi's leadership than before.

Yes, it's all very devious.

**Elitism and Shino** While I doubt any one can be as proud as a Hyuuga, but Shino and Kiba definitely have a bit of elitism in them. It comes with all clan heirs—while they probably would lose it gradually as they become exposed to Itachi's (relatively) objective thinking, the fundamental bias is there. Besides, Kishimoto's canon does suggest that all skill is closely tied to genetics. Besides Naruto, most of the strongest characters have a bloodline or a prestigious lineage.

**Lack of Flashy Tactics **None of the teams, besides perhaps Team Gai, have been on a C-mission yet. In canon, Team 7's fateful run-in with Zabuza is a turning point in their skill. As this is written before that happens, Team 7 and Team 8 lack a lot of their future trademark skills.

**Humor? **Actually, no, I don't go out of my way to write humor. It just sort of glides in with Itachi and Kakashi's acerbic personality.

While there are times Itachi seems very too sarcastic and witty, please remember Itachi's not actually saying… much. I tried to keep his dialogue as in-character as I could, aka, recalcitrant. Which is of course, the complete flip side of Kakashi who, while not talkative, has a certain shameless quality.

One of things I've discovered about really intelligent people is that they're minds are hilarious… and they think of the strangest things because they're minds are so _damn _smart and they can process a hundred things at once. It doesn't necessary mean they'll vocalize them but the thoughts are there. On the other hand, some of them lack remarkable common sense. Don't believe me? Just take your local geek out shopping and ask him the difference between a wind breaker and a sweater and then he'll suddenly exclaim that's why he gets cold when he rides a bike but not when he's walking. Che.

Besides, seeing as this is non-massacre Itachi, he's definitely a lot less… psychotic than canon.

**Ramblings:**

Holy crap, this chapter is long. I hope you loved it… and do show your appreciation through loving reviews, no? Especially nice long ones that make me blush.

Durch Leiden Freude was also kind enough to draw me fanart! It's quite wonderful. If you want to see it, please go to his deviantart account

http:// durch - leiden - freude . deviantart . com

Without the spaces of course. And if you were wondering, yes I have a deviantart account as well. You may find me underneath my usual handle, aixyutin.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

Eep, it's been a month since I last updated. I didn't expect it to take so… long.

I must admit, there's only one downside in writing something like Chapter 13. It's trying to write one that's up to par. I must admit, I struggled. Chapter 14 literally had to be dragged out of me.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not even going to bother.

**Dedication: **There are several of you who make really introspective comments into my work and really help me evaluate my progress. You know who you are. Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!

* * *

**As Far As Innocence Goes**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"I forfeit." Her voice sounded so small, so pathetic and so soft in her ears.

So _weak_.

Tenten could not resist glaring spitefully at Sasuke's victorious smirk as he purposefully withdrew the kunai that had been pressed against her neck. She simply couldn't find it in herself to lose gracefully to this Uchiha _brat._ She knew better than to say anything however and politely, silently, sullenly waited for him to leave first before she withdrew.

Rubbing her neck spitefully, Tenten gloomily trooped toward her teammates. Although she could distantly hear Lee's shouts of encouragement and "comfort" all she could feel was the burning sensation in her ears.

God she was embarrassed. She had thought she'd improved over the course of the past year, but it seemed as it were all for naught. It was humiliating to be so soundly trounced by such a fresh out of Academy Genin even if he _was _an Uchiha. She was a kunouchi for heaven's sake! She had one full year of experience underneath her belt over the brat and she still lost.

The brat even had the nerve to rub it in her face by screwing up her precious weapons too! And as if that wasn't enough to guarantee her long lasting enmity, the bastard didn't even deign to give her a proper punch! With a taunting, mocking ease, he had dodged all of her projectiles and came at her with taijutsu that left her head spinning. Although she had managed to defend the first half of his onslaught, Tenten was fairly sure it was more out of luck than skill.

He'd thrown her into a tree twice. _Twice_. Although she had managed to throw him off the first time, the second time had proved her undoing. Before she could cut through his damned wire that bound her legs to the tree, Tenten had felt the familiar icy coldness of a kunai pressed to her pulsing vein.

The fight couldn't have lasted longer than fifteen minutes.

Tenten had visions of a cat playing with a mouse.

"Tenten do not feel discouraged! We shall run 500 laps around Konoha to make up for our disgrace!" Lee shouted.

"Oh shut it," she growled back as she flopped down next to the green _bastard _who had absolutely no right to look so cheerful. Not when_ she_ was so miserable.

Tenten took a peek at Neji's face and then sighed. She didn't need to be mind reader to see his obvious disapproval. But more than that, she saw the utter lack of… dare she say surprise? It was as if he had expected her to lose. Burying her face in her sticky palm, Tenten heaved a long sigh. Damnit, she was a kunouchi, but her teammates could really screw her over sometimes.

"Tenten!"

"Yes Gai-sensei?" she said weakly. The man gave his usual smile—and although she'll never admit it, it actually made her feel a little bit better.

"We will work harder next time, won't we?" he said simply.

Tenten blinked, surprise coloring her face. Gais' eyes were unusually serious and knowing, and she could herself flush slightly out of shame. Nonetheless, she gave another weak smile and nodded a bit more vigorously.

"YOSH!"

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, Hinata, up you go," Kakashi drawled.

Hinata nervously but steadily rose to her feet. Although the giddy feeling in her stomach had slowly subsided into warm glow, the residual feelings were enough to help her confidently stand. She brushed the dirt off her pants and glanced sideways to peek at Naruto. Her lips unconsciously curled into a small warm smile.

"Go Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up baka!"

Hinata's face faltered slightly, but she still maintained the smile on her face.

"Go Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned and forced herself to smile gratefully at Kiba.

It was enough. It would have to be enough.

"C'mon Hina-chan! Go get her!" Kiba hooted eagerly, looking quite comical with a face full of a goopy salve. Shino quietly murmured his support, hiding his worried expression behind his sunglasses and tall collar.

"Y-yes…" Hinata forced out before she smiled bravely. She was the Hyuuga Heiress. Even if she wasn't quite the Hyuuga Heiress her family wanted—at the end of the day she was still a Hyuuga Heiress.

She would be calm.

She could do this.

With a poise that was half-faked and half-felt, Hinata carefully walked toward the center of the clearing.

She tried her best to ignore the eyes that slid over her form. Some were out of innocent curiosity, but she could feel a few that were out of malicious intent. Eyes tracing her collapsed form, her small face, and her limp hair. Judging eyes—eyes that made Hinata want to run and flee out of humiliation. Although Hinata did not dare look, she could _feel _Neji's cold gaze piercing through her like a winter blizzard.

Anxiety crawled over her like a horde of hungry ants. Goosebumps emerged all over her arms and legs and she found herself twisting her fingers nervously. She frowned and forced herself to stop by clenching her hands into fists tightly. Her shoulders slumped and what little strength and confidence in her form vanished.

"Let's do our best, ne Hinata?" Sakura said kindly, giving a small pretty smile. Her green eyes were warm and her pink hair looked nice against her red outfit.

No wonder why Naruto liked her.

Hinata curled further into herself. "Yes…"

"Hajime!"

* * *

Sakura had been dreading this spar.

Sasuke was watching. Uchiha Itachi was watching!

Uchiha Itachi be watching her fighting _his_ student, who would undoubtedly wipe the floor with her carcass. It was beyond mortifying, embarrassing, scary and—oh god. Sakura could hear her heart thudding loudly in her ears. Her palms were sweaty and her hands shook as she headed toward the center of the clearing.

As she walked, her mind whirled as she struggled to recall anything at all about Hyuuga Hinata. while Sakura and Hinata had never been close friends, they had been classmates. Sakura had seen the girl's low self-esteem and her quiet meekness in class—just as she had seen the unusual leniency Hyuuga Hinata was dealt with. Despite her push-over attitude, the girl was always treated with nothing less than careful respect. Where Sakura had been bullied and shoved aside, Hinata was always handled as if she were a breakable fragile object. Even Sasuke had been gruffly polite when he interacted with the shy Hyuuga at the Academy.

It wasn't fair. No one had ever questioned Hinata's right to be a kunouchi. No one had ever been anything less than supportive, subservient to the Hyuuga's wishes. So unlike Sakura, who had to claw her way up to where she was now.

It simply wasn't _fair_.

Sakura bit her lip and shook off her depressing thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking such things.

So, despite her inner trepidation, Sakura plastered on a smile. She would get through this. While her pride may be bruised and battered and while she may cry herself to sleep tonight, she would get through this.

Sakura was not a mean girl. However, Sakura was a pragmatic girl who knew how to play female playground politics as well. As she graciously smiled at Hinata, she took note of Hinata's dejected and intimidated stance.

All's fair in love and war.

The moment Gai's shout sliced through the air, Sakura immediately dropped into a familiar Academy-style battle stance, wielding a kunai in her right hand nervously. Much too smoothly and gracefully for Sakura's comfort, Hinata slid into the Jyuuken stance and raised her right hand to form a special hand seal.

"_Byakugan_."

Sakura could not help wincing as Hinata activated her bloodlimit. Not only were the bulging veins downright freaky, the idea that the girl could see practically 360 degrees was frightening.

_I wish I had a bloodlimit._

Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai as she gauged the petite girl in front of her. It was downright eerie to feel that white gaze on her; but more importantly, Sakura couldn't figure out exactly where the other girl was looking. It was a frightening situation for her to be in; after all the textbooks had always stressed the importance of watching the opponent's eye movements. Although Sakura never actually attained the skill of being able to predict the opponent's movements, she had been lulled into a false sense of security and comfort. Hinata's pupil-less eyes shook her to the core.

Nonetheless, she would get through this. The textbooks had always stressed the importance of attacking first, and Hyuuga Hinata had always been notorious at the Academy for resisting that one axiom. Surely—

Little Hyuuga Hinata-chan was running at her. Little Hyuuga Hinata-chan was actually taking the offensive first.

Sakura panicked. Inwardly, she scrambled for courage, assurance, anything even as her mind failed to comprehend. She had been betting her whole strategy on Hinata remaining on the defensive like she was did in Academy.

But then again Hinata wasn't at the Academy any longer.

Suddenly, Hinata was only a meter away from her. When and how were irrelevant. All that mattered was that Hinata was closing the distance and Sakura had been too distracted to notice her approach.

Dang it! Stupid Sakura, stupid Sakura, stupid Sakura… even as she mentally slapped herself, she hastily whipped out shruiken. Hinata tensed mid-stride before she rolled onto the ground, letting the projectiles fly above her harmlessly. Without breaking speed, she rolled back onto her feet and suddenly she was within arm's distance. She seemed unstoppable and Sakura was _afraid_. Hinata was oh-so close and while Sakura may be a naïve, inexperienced Genin, she had memorized the Academy scrolls like there was no tomorrow. She knew better than any other inexperienced Genin out there just how dangerous it was for a Hyuuga to get within close range.

Sakura swung her arm out, hoping her sharp kunai would serve as some deterrent. Hinata smoothly side-steped, sliding away like water and avoiding Sakura's hasty slashes. Sakura was forced to pivot quickly in order to keep her back from being exposed—a mistake that cost her.

Hinata's foot slammed into her side ribs. Sakura stumbled and then barely managed to block Hinata's second kick in time. As pain shot up her right arm, her kunai clattered to the ground. Sakura's green eyes widened as she saw Hinata's hands approaching her exposed chest. She knew even as she raised her arms to block, that she would be too late—

"Sakura-chan!"

Hinata's hand jerked. Instead of hitting her chest, her open palm brushed Sakura's left shoulder. Despite the light touch, Sakura yelped as she felt pain shoot down her whole arm.

Like cold water, pain cleared and sharpened Sakura's befuddled mind. She managed to dodge Hinata's second attack and as she swiftly rolled away from yet another strike aimed at her sternum, Sakura found her panic slowly fading. The fear was still there but—at least she had some semblance of control.

Good enough.

Hinata suddenly seemed slower, more clumsy, less the avenging angel of death that she had seemed just a moment ago. Sakura did not have time or energy to wonder why—instead, she thanked her stars as she rolled away from the Hyuuga's belated attack.

_C'mon Sakura, you can handle this..._

Sakura ignored the pain and the bruises that appeared on her white arms as she blocked yet another forceful strike from the petite girl. Something primitive and bestial welled within her, and with the same concentration and intelligence that had got her what little success she had, Sakura channeled her adrenaline to fuel channeling her adrenaline to fuel the primitive instincts in her that roared for survival and dominance. With a growl, she managed to land a punch of her own before Hinata kicked her yet again in the stomach.

Truth to be told, Sakura was not a big fan of taijutsu. She had no illusions about her physical strength. She preferred traps and kinjutsu over the old bare fist and if she had been at the Academy, she would have tried to retreat instead of engaging Hinata so directly. However, even in this controlled environment, Sakura unconsciously sensed how far away the sterile Academy environment. It was not the real world by any chance—but it was one step closer. All the axioms, lessons she had learned so devotedly at the Academy were beginning to peel away as Sakura felt true danger and true fear brush her naïve little life for the first time.

Like they said, when all else failed, revert to the fist.

She would survive this!

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?!"

"Hush Kiba," Shino said quietly. "You'll break her concentration."

"Since when did Hinata become this slow?" Kiba hissed back. Akamaru whined softly at the obvious agitation in his master's voice. Shino shrugged and ignored Kiba's glares. Shino did not have the answer to that very interesting question and he was not about to make Kiba feel better by offering some far-fetched theory.

Shino was careful and considerate like that.

"C'mon Hina-chan…" Kiba muttered. His hands clenched into fists and he leaned forward on his seat on the dirt ground, obviously itching to get in the fight. Although Shino didn't think he would do something quite that idiotic, he kept one eye carefully trained on Kiba's tense soldiers.

As for the other eye, he couldn't bear to tear his gaze away from the miserable brawl that was Hinatan and Sakura's fight. As he watched Hinata and Sakura exchange blows, Shino couldn't help but twitch at some of Hinata's more obvious holes and mistakes. Hinata's movements were sluggish, hesitant—she was a mess. Although she was still retaining control of the fight, Shino could tell it was only due to her superior amount of experience. Shino had to give Sakura credit—although she was obviously less skilled, she was holding her own.

This was not the Hinata he knew. It was Hinata from the Academy all over again. The Hinata Shino had seen from their training sessions had been a surpassed this… this…

Shino swallowed the lump of worry that that rose in his throat. He was not worried. Hinata would, could, should be able to handle this.

_What did Itachi-sensei think of all of this?_

It was impossible to tell. Itachi's face and posture was the perfect amount of serenity and professional indifference.

After a low shudder, Shino turned his eyes away. If only he could feel such calm.

* * *

"Sakura is doing better than I expected," Kakashi marveled quietly underneath his breath.

The unsaid was left unspoken. But it was clear and loud in their shared silence.

"Indeed."

Itachi's face was turned away and his back was perfectly straight. While Kakashi would like to think himself as one of Uchiha Itachi's few true friends, even he wasn't nearly pretentious enough to claim that he could read the Uchiha thoroughly or easily. Itachi on normal days was frustrating enough--Itachi now was as impenetrable as stone.

"Worried?" Kakashi asked casually, fishing for a response.

"Hm." Itachi's voice was too controlled and too cold for Kakashi's comfort.

Itachi was _angry_. Never mind his casual and aloof posture. Itachi's eyes were bright and sharp. It was sort of cute or it would have been if Kakashi thought it was motivated out of a genuine concern. The coldness in Itachi's voice was worrying.

For a moment, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if some of Itachi's anxiety arose out of professionalism. He hoped it wasn't—but with Itachi you could never know for sure. Itachi could be _very _anal about his work and it was possible that he would interpret Hinata's current fumbling as a slap to his teaching method.

It simply wouldn't do. Nope, it simply wouldn't do. How the hell were they ever supposed to get in bed together if he kept viewing her as some sort of quantitative measurement of his own skills? Kakashi may sleepwith his kunai, but he sure as hell didn't like it. The shinobi-lifestyle may be all-encompassing, but really, there were _limits_. Every man ought to know the beauty of a woman's well-curved shoulder and—

"You are worried about her, right?" Kakashi needled.

"Shut up Hatake." Trust Uchiha Itachi to make even such casual words sound like a formal reprimand.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed just slightly. After a brief moment, the lines around his eyes eased.

Itachi had spoken the caustic words with a serenity and a solemnity that Jounin used for meetings with the Hokage. If Kakashi had not been Kakashi, he would have been fooled. Still, Kakashi being Kakashi, he caught the slight inflection in Itachi's voice just as he saw the slight tension in the boy's fingers. The boy was _sulking_—

Or at least, as close to sulking as Uchiha Itachi could get.

Kakashi mentally patted himself on the back. Perhaps Itachi wasn't too hopeless after all. Getting him that Icha Icha Paradise book had indeed been a good decision, even if Mikoto's reaction had been less than… stellar.

The sharp clang of metal on metal broke Kakashi's train of thoughts. Then again, the sudden animosity and tension radiating off Itachi would have been more than enough to alert Kakashi that something was wrong.

_Oh dear_--and Mikoto had demanded so very loudly to keep her son's blood pressure down.

* * *

God, she hurt. She hurt more than she had ever hurt before.

Although she was unable to grab the offensive, Sakura had managed to somewhat block or dodge most Hinata's subsequent attacks. As she shrugged off yet another stinging blow to her left arm, she tried her best to ignore the pain and the bruises peppering her white arms.

She was tiring. Her head was starting to hurt and she was sure Hinata had managed to land a full-blown Jyuuken strike somewhere—

But Sakura would not give up. She would rather die before she gave up.

She would _not _embarrass herself in front of Sasuke-kun. She would not embarrass herself in front of Uchiha Itachi and the rest of the people here. She may not be shinobi-born like Hinata, but dang it, she deserved her shinobi title just as much as the rest of them. She would _prove _to them she deserved to be here.

With those thoughts in mind, Sakura forced herself to dodge yet another swipe. She braced herself for yet another attack. Being on the defensive sucked, but she couldn't seem to get an opening—

_There!_

Finally, Hinata seemed to stumble. Seizing the opportunity, Sakura lashed out blindly with the kunai in her right hand. Hinata hissed as the metal sliced her cheek, drawing first blood. Her brief shocked pause was enough for Sakura to gather all her strength and momentum for a forceful lunge. It was a risky move but it worked—in such close quarters and with such forceful speed, Hinata chose to lock kunai with the taller girl rather than dodge. As they locked blades, Sakura pushed downwards in an effort to use gravity and her own body weight against Hinata. Hinata skidded a few inches in the soft loamy dirt as Sakura's momentum and superior height forced her back.

Despite her inexperience and inferior skill, Sakura had one thing that Hinata lacked.

Sheer, dumb will.

* * *

Hinata was intimidated and when Hinata was intimidated she regressed into the fearful meek creature that her family mocked, hated, loathed.

Hinata saw Hanabi in Sakura.

Granted, the difference in skill was obvious. Although Sakura trained hard, she had never experienced the grueling regime that Hanabi and Hinata had been forced to undergo through the majority of their childhood. Her battle experience was next to nonexistent and she fought with rote techniques that should have made her an easy target. Nonetheless, Hinata saw confidence in that girl's eyes. Confidence, determination— confidence, determination she often saw in Hanabi's eyes. It was confidence and determination that allowed them to strike without mercy or regret. It was confidence and determination Hinata lacked simply because she _thought _too much.

_Poor girl. It would have been easier if you were born stupid. Your white eyes see too much, don't they?_

Hinata's arms were beginning to shake under the strain. Although she was stronger than Sakura by merit of her many years of honing her body to perfection, even she was beginning to tire under Sakura's forceful shoving.

Hinata fearfully glanced up at Sakura's face. Even in the middle of battle, Sakura was pretty.

"C'mon Sakura-chan!"

Hinata felt empty and hollow.

"C'mon Hina-chan!"

_Kiba-kun._

"C'mon Hina-chan, stop being a pussy! Cream her— get off of me Shino! I am so not going to shut up—"

"GO Sakura-chan!"

"SHUT UP Naruto!"

Something indescribable, but very true and very real, welled in her. As Her Byakugan roved and focused on her teammates, she felt something in her lighten. Although Hinata felt guilty at the genuine worry shining in Kiba's face and Shino's tense body posture, some part of her was euphoric.

"Go get her Sakura-chan!"

Hinata bit her lip. Her Byakugan roved again and this time she found herself staring at Sensei's eyes.

_In some ways, the Byakugan was truly all-seeing._

Child as she was, Hinata had grown up in an environment where the smallest gestures said volumes and where the absence of words were just as important as the presence of them. Although Itachi was still as impassive as always, Hinata _saw_.

She saw the thin, almost nonexistent line of anxiety in his body. Despite that, Itachi's chakra was just as controlled and even as ever. There was no disgust in his eyes--his chakra was not burning vengefully like her father's did every time he saw her fail. Even after he'd seen her at her _worst_, like always there was only patience and even worry—Itachi was worried for her. He was angry yes—but he was not disgusted.

She knew disgust. She'd seen it in Neji's eyes, Sasuke's eyes, and they had made her chest tighten and burn. Strangely enough, the constant pain she always seemed to carry in her chest was strangely absent.

Somewhere far away, Hinata thought she heard the sound of an iron door slamming shut. Something steely, cold, icy, metallic-like crept over her. Her arms stopped trembling. Her knees and elbows relaxed. When Hinata finally met Sakura's eyes for the first time since the battle started, her white eyes did not invoke the image of soft snow and pale lavender.

_They did not lie when they said the Hyuuga eyes were like white diamonds, chilly and unforgiving._

It wasn't fair for them to have to worry for such a weak person as herself. They should have a strong kunouchi like Sakura as their teammate, someone who they could rely on and not trust to lose courage—

Although she was unworthy, unworthy, unworthy, she would try harder. Her teammates deserved better than this.

Itachi-sensei deserved better than this.

* * *

Cliffhanger again. Will I ever learn?

I apologize so very dearly for the late update. I was truly, truly stuck.

**Ramblings:**

590 reviews! Just 410 to go. ;) Yes I, like every other fanfic author out there, am aiming for that golden one thousand. Let's hit that goal together, shall we?

By the way, I just realized that AFAIG doesn't show on the usual Naruto pages. You have to explicitly search for Itachi or Hinata to find it. It annoys me beyond comprehension.

GOLDEN CYCLE! Take care of this author and she'll take care of you.

**_Review_.**


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Notes:

Oh my. 80 reviews in 72 hours? You make me blush! – swoons -

Here's another update since you all make me so happy. Like I said, reviews make me happy, and happy authors churn out chapters just that much faster.

**Dedication: **_coincident_. Although she's very new, she's created quite a few ripples in the itahina community. Her works are just fantastic—some of them can invoke more than a few tears. Of course, I also just fell in love with her Beta Reader profile. I would snap her up myself if it weren't for the fact I can't handle the wait between finishing a work and beta-ing it. I like to publish it straight away—a fault of mine, I know.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

* * *

As Far As Innocence Goes

Chapter 15

* * *

Although Sakura was naïve, she was intelligent. While she lacked considerable arm strength, Sakura had quickly realized that she had height and a longer reach on her side. Locking blades and forcefully using her body weight to shove the shorter Hyuuga had been a very smart move on her part; it likely would have guaranteed her victory if she had been fighting any other Genin. Unfortunately for her, Hinata had instincts that had been ingrained into a toned and trimmed body since she could crawl. Hinata also had battle experience that simply couldn't be replicated and reproduced in the Academy or under Kakashi's lax tutelage.

Breaking a forced lock was simply elementary stuff.

* * *

It had been the Saturday of the third week.

In would soon become hailed by Kiba as "the only damn thing of the week to look forward to", Itachi had taken up the habit of setting aside Saturday afternoons for spars. After five days of mind-numbing missions and rote exercise routines, even Hinata looked forward to the sparring sessions.

It had been Kiba's turn and Hinata had thought the spar would be over when Itachi had finally forced the boy into locking kunai. Although Kiba bristled energy and power, Itachi had seemingly effortlessly shoved the boy into a tree trunk. Simply letting go of the kunai and trying to escape was not an option—with Itachi's speed and force, Kiba would have sported a very nice gash down his chest at the very least. Traditional combat stated that one should use genjutsu or sheer strength to escape such a sticky situation—Kiba being horrible at genjutsu and having candle-like strength in comparison to Itachi's controlled inferno, was in quite a predictament indeed. Nonetheless, Kiba had cards up his sleeves —cards that Hinata, with all her strict Hyuuga training, was quite unprepared for.

With a vicious snarl that still looked comical on his too-young face, Kiba had rolled his wrists and jerked his shoulder in a smooth circular motion. Although the sound of metal scraping on metal had caused him to wince, Kiba managed to break the forced lock with a bit of skillful wrist twisting. In a bit of Inuzaka ingenuity, he had even used the same momentum to push himself upwards onto the tree trunk and flip over Itachi's head and land at the Jounin's back. Unfortunately for him, Itachi had simply executed a flawless back kick that sent Kiba sailing. Ultimately, Kiba lost—despite his failure though, the experience had proved eye-opening for Hinata. Raised on rote techniques of the Jyuuken, the skillful display of Inuzaka fluidity and unorthodoxy had bedazzled the usually conservative-minded girl.

While Hinata had never attempted Kiba's technique before, as she narrowed her eyes at the taller girl, she couldn't help but reminded of the old saying:

_Well, now's just as good a time as any other._

Well then.

With a force that belied her small body, Hinata jerked her kunai in a sharp circular motion. Although she fumbled slightly, her twisting achieved its purposed. The sound of metal scraping against metal screeched across the clearing for a split second and Sakura instinctively winced at the sharp sound.

So far, so good.

Hinata braced herself and then used her shoulder to jerk her kunai away. The moment her kunai was free, she quickly pivoted away, allowing Sakura to stumble forward past her. With a two-step Jyuuken foot technique that even she, the failure Hyuuga, could do flawlessly, she positioned herself behind Sakura.

_Yes!_

So driven on battle-euphoria, Hinata barely realized that her hand had risen in a classic Jyuuken strike and was pulsing with thick, dark, potent chakra.

* * *

Sakura may not have been able to read Hinata's pupil-less movement but even she had been able to see the girl's furrowed eyebrows. Nonetheless, despite her brief mental preparation, Sakura was not expecting the sudden loss of resistance.

In a fluid movement that had Sakura's eyes spinning, Hinata had suddenly twisted herself out of the forced lock. Sakura, suddenly without a counter-force, predictably stumbled forward. She had instinctively twisted her head to follow Hinata's movements, but her thick pink hair clouded her vision. As the ground rushed forward, Sakura felt herself inwardly panic. She, unlike Hinata, had no Byakugan to show her what the opponent was doing behind her back.

_Damnit, I need to tie back my hair next time._

As Sakura felt Hinata's bare palm strike her right between the shoulder blades, all thoughts of troublesome hair flew out the window.

_The Gentle Fist style had been aptly named._

Naïve, innocent, unhardened Sakura screamed.

* * *

Kakashi had seen it coming.

He could claim no mastery or even intimate knowledge of the Jyuuken—however, with the same ANBU-honed instincts that had made him survive more than a few close encounters with death, he could clearly sense the deadliness of little Hyuuga Hinata's crackling hand. His knowledge was instinctual and without logical basis--but it was correct.

It had been quite some time since Kakashi had been the famed Hound of the ANBU but his memories were still woefully intact. He could still remember the damage the few Hyuuga underneath his command could inflinct—heck, he'd even sparred a few of them. Hatake Kakashi knew _exactly _what would happen to Sakura if that palm were to connect. Jounin as he was, Kakashi had plenty of time to intervene. Itachi and Gai certainly weren't the only ones who could move faster than the eye.

But he didn't. Even as that palm neared his little student's back, he did not move. Nor did he move when the sound of hand smacking flesh resounded across the clearing.

He did not move as Gai threw him a look both horrified and disappointed—and unsurprised.

Nor did he move when Sakura's scream cracked.

_She had to learn someday…_

Curiously enough, Kakashi did not move either when Itachi vanished.

* * *

For once in her whole life, her body seemed to move like she had always dreamed it would. Even as she felt chakra seethe at her palm, she could feel the absolute flawlessness of her technique. Her stance was perfect, the way her hands were positioned was perfect, the amount of chakra was absolutely perfect—everything was oh so perfectly _right_.

Even if "right" meant that her chakra was tearing Sakura's chakra system into shreds.

Hinata could feel her chakra snaking through cloth, skin, and into soft tissue. She could feel the opponent's inner resistance, just as she could feel the exact moment where the opponent's chakra collapsed. She could feel her chakra sharpen into a coil just so as she curled her fingers just so, just as her father had taught her oh so many years ago (before Hanabi had even been born).

Hinata could feel her chakra bruise, twist, _snap _tissue.

_Remember Hinata. The first contact must be enforced through the open palm to allow the chakra to force through the initial resistance and disrupt the opponent's chakra flow. However, continuous forceful pushing through the palm is inefficient. After the initial disruption, one needs to cut the chakra flow as if one dams a river. Curling the fingers allows the chakra to sharpen into a coil- a coil, when loosed, will destroy, rebound, and destroy again._

Her mind was blank. Clear.

In retrospect, Hinata would have never dared to willing submit Sakura to the full Jyuuken inner coil. However, so hemmed was she by her own mental barriers and doubts, when push came to shove, the deadly instincts she had locked deep within her had snapped.

"_Sakura-chan!"_

Even Naruto-kun's voice seemed far, far, away. Who was that other voice anyway…?

The chakra coil was building. It sharpened, tightened. It became a spring of barbed wires that would rip and tear. Hinata's fingers twitched and then curled to loosen the spring—

_Who was that screaming?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw a black flash. Before she could even act upon the incoming the threat, her palm was jerked away. Hinata stumbled. The perfect, perfect, perfect spring in her hand collapsed.

_No!_

Hinata snarled. Anger, loss, rage tore through her. _Someone had gotten between her and her prey—_

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata blinked, rage evaporating at her sensei's voice.

"Sensei…?" With a clearer and calmer mind, she looked at her surroundings again.

And there was Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Tenten just barely restrained Lee in time. Lee was a bundle of tightly coiled green muscle, and Tenten would have failed if Gai hadn't grabbed Lee's collar.

"Lee sit down!" Tenten urged. "It's nothing major!" She'd experienced enough Jyuuken-strikes from Neji in the past to know it wasn't the end of the world, even if they did hurt like hell.

"But, but—it's Sakura-chan!" the boy sputtered. Tenten felt her heart go out for Lee. Even if he was ridiculous with his unibrow and green spandex oufit, there was nothing but sincerity in the boy's black eyes. It really was sort of sweet.

"Sit down Lee," Gai said in a remarkably calm voice. "Although young Sakura is indeed hurt, she will be fine—"

"Sakura-chan," Lee wailed.

Tenten glanced at Neji for support. Much to her irritation, the Hyuuga looked nonplussed by the chaos occurring around him. If anything, he looked distracted.

"Neji, say something!" Tenten hissed.

Neji gave her an impassive look. After a long moment, he sighed.

"Haruno-san will be fine Lee. She was not hit by a full-inner coil strike. The magnitude of the initial attack was insignificant as well. It is nothing compared to mine, Lee." The mild sneer on his face showed his obvious contempt. It made Tenten want to throw lots of nice sparkly, sharp things at him. Nevertheless, despite the coldness of his tone, his words worked. Lee brightened.

"YOSH! Sakura is a strong girl! Her beauty and her glory will overcome!"

Tenten winced. Lee's sudden jump in volume had been unexpected and her ear had been a little bit too close. Despite the distracting quality of Lee's voice and his twisted logic, Tenten did not forget to throw disapproving look over his shoulder at Neji.

As always, she was ignored.

Damnit, she was a kunouchi, not some fangirl off the streets!

Not for the first time, Tenten vowed to one day shove Neji's face into the dirt, even if he was sort of cute.

* * *

"Damn!"

For once, Shino did not admonish Kiba on his language.

"Hinata was _good_," Kiba said in admiring tones. "Maybe too good…" he muttered as he scratched Akamaru's ears absent-mindedly. "That got to hurt."

"Indeed," Shino agreed.

"You think she'll be alright?"

"Probably," Shino answered after a moment. Although Hinata did hit dangerously close to the heart, Itachi's intervention had been timely. While Shino did not doubt the painfulness of her attack, Shino thought it was safe to say that Sakura was just a bit worse for wear. The whole situation looked eerily similar to that long-ago first day where Hinata had seemingly "snapped".

Not for the first time, Shino wondered about his quiet 'meek' teammate.

"By the way, you better beat that Hyuuga-kid. I don't like him."

"I think whether I succeed in my spar or not will have little to do with your personal dislike," Shino replied.

"Geez, you don't have to be so—" Kiba recoiled, hurt.

"Nonetheless, I appreciate your sentiment."

"Senti-what?"

"Nevermind."

"Geez, you're weird Shino." Despite his words, Kiba's tone was fond and warm as he bonked Shino on the head in a friendly manner. Shino decided to let the idiot off, even if said idiot had dared to lay a hand on him.

He really was going soft.

* * *

They were wrong.

Yes, Hinata's strike had lacked Neji's power and force. To the unwitting outsider, Hinata's attack was merely debilitating. Itachi had thought so as much—until his Sharingan had picked up the careful precision and blinding buildup in Hinata's attack.

Jyuuken strikes hurt like hell—but they were manageable, unlike Jyuuken inner coils. Jyuuken inner coils were _fatal_. While Kakashi may have been willing to gamble his Genin's welfare, Itachi was not about to let Hinata's hands stain with the blood of another Konohagakure-nin.

Who would have known little Hyuuga Hinata had been capable of twisting a Jyuuken-strike into an inner-coil so smoothly?

_Maybe Kakashi had been right about Genin spars… damn unpredictable…_

With that grudging thought, Itachi had quickly intervened by grabbing Hinata's wrist and jerking her hand. Itachi was not surprised to see the brief rage in her eyes.

"Hyuuga-san," he said firmly. Hinata shook out of her battle fury instantly.

"Sensei… Sa..sa… ku..ra?" Sakura groaned and twitched on the ground in response.

Hinata shuddered. Her eyes widened with horror. It didn't take a genius to figure out the thoughts that were flying through her head. But before Itachi could carefully take control of the delicate situation, a certain bumbling, blonde idiot intervened.

"What did you do?!"

Itachi frowned as a streak of orange suddenly shot over to crouch next to the prone girl. Hinata literally jerked and she likely would have fled if Itachi hadn't held her in place.

"N-N-a-ru-ruto…." Hinata stammered. Her Byakugan receded as she backed away from Naruto's panicked blue gaze. She began to tremble.

"I..I..."

"Uzumaki-san, I think it would be best if you assisted your teammate," Itachi said carefully, diverting the boy's attention away from the hyperventilating girl.

"No need—I think we're done for today, if that's alright with you."

Hinata flinched. Itachi once again tightened his grip on her shoulder and wrist even as he warily watched Kakashi carefully scoop up the injured girl.

"C'mon Naruto, we're going to the hospital."

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" The boy really did have a single-track mind.

"She'll be alright," Kakashi said reassuringly. "C'mon Sasuke," he called over his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged and gave one respectful nod toward Itachi before he trooped reluctantly after the rest of Team 7. It was slightly chilling to see his disregard for his injured teammate, but Itachi knew that Sasuke's indifference stemmed from a lack of disrespect more than a lack of humanity. Sasuke, who had long dubbed Sakura as "useless", could really care less if the girl was slightly roughed up or not. Itachi didn't have the heart to tell him how very close to death Sakura had came.

"I would prefer it to end today as well, if that's alright with you Gai-san," Itachi said calmly.

"Yes… I think that would be a good idea," Gai agreed. Although there was a disappointed undertone in his voice (he really had wanted Neji to spar against the Aburame), one look at the shaking girl was more than enough to convince the Jounin.

"Hyuuga-san," Itachi murmured. The girl seemed not to hear him.

_Irritating._

"Hyuuga-san," he repeated softly, but firmly. The girl slowly blinked. When she turned to look up at him, her eyes were blank.

"We're leaving," he said patiently.

"Ah… good bye Gai-sensei," Hinata said obediently as she settled into auto-pilot. It was troubling but—it would work for now.

* * *

"Too bad you didn't get to spar."

"Indeed," Shino murmured. Inwardly, he sighed. Oh well, he knew better than to go against Itachi-sensei's judgement.

"Aburame-san, Inuzaka-san."

"Hai?"

"You two are dismissed."

Kiba opened his mouth to point out the obvious, but Shino's sharp elbow soon silenced him.

"Have a good day Sensei," Shino said respectfully, grabbing Kiba's arm as he did so. Before the Inuzaka could protest, Shino jerked him away.

"Damnit Shino!"

Itachi waited until he was sure the two Genin were out of earshot before he turned to address the worrying matter that was the Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san," Itachi began, before he paused. Uncertainty was not a familiar emotion to Uchiha Itachi, but then again, Hyuuga Hinata wasn't exactly the run-of-the-mill Hyuuga Heiress. It probably would have been a lot easier if she had been, but such was life.

_Now, how should I go about this?_

**

* * *

**

_I almost killed her._

The thought played again and again in her mind. Hinata could barely think of anything else.

"I would like to congratulate you on a good spar today," Itachi proceeded calmly after a moment. "Granted, you were unsteady in the beginning, but you came through in the end."

Hyuuga Hinata was not fooled. _She _knew just how close she had come to losing control.

"I almost _killed _her." Hinata's words were soft, almost inaudible, but the anguish was there as she blurted out her thoughts. She peeked out from under her bangs to gauge Itachi-sensei's face.

If she was looking for pity, there was none to be found.

"Yes, you did."

Hinata recoiled. "Sensei?" She didn't know _what _she was expecting but—it certainly wasn't such a blunt, cold confirmation of her distressed thoughts. If Hinata had been calm, she probably wouldn't have been so surprised. However, Hinata was distressed and distressed twelve-year-olds were hardly the most logical creatures around.

She cringed at her sensei's eyes. They were dark, unforgiving, and cool. Nonetheless, his low voice was soft and almost chocolate-warm. "You failed to control your instincts. You put Haruno Sakura's life in danger," he cruelly stated. Itachi carefully omitted the fact that Genin weren't generally expected to have perfect control.

Oh well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Hinata shuddered. What little control she had over her emotions cracked. Against her will, tears sprung in her eyes. Somehow, she felt betrayed.

"If you hadn't held back for so long, you wouldn't have had to resort to the measures you did."

"Sensei?" Hinata could not resist interrupting—was he suggesting that her holding back somehow resulted in her almost sudden loss of control? It was so illogical that even she couldn't help but question.

"You've been holding back—not just today, but every time. I do not know why, nor do I particularly care. What I care, Hyuuga-san, is that you haven't been taking yourself seriously and have unwittingly become a hazard for yourself and those around you."

"Sensei!" Hinata protested. Her hands clenched into fists and the tears that trickled down her cheeks were out of frustration and anger.

She _had _been pouring her heart and soul into his training. Although Hinata may be a failure, she was no slacker. To hear her idol, her god accuse her of such—!

"You easily had the capacity to immobilize Haruno-san earlier on. Somehow, you didn't. You probably did so out of fear of hurting her, am I not right?"

Hinata blinked. Yes, although she had been slightly hesitant to hurt Sakura after hearing Naruto's worried shout, but she hadn't held back that much—

Or had she?

How curious—she'd seemed to have conveniently forgotten about her earlier anguish over Sakura's near brush with death.

Itachi was manipulative like that.

"Not only did you deprive Haruno-san of a crucial learning opportunity, you got yourself into a situation where you were forced to resort to Jyuuken in order to overcome, Jyuuken that you lack consistent control of. That is not the purpose of a spar. The purpose of a spar is to learn and to experiment safely away from actual battle. Your Jyuuken, while admittedly effective, is inconsistent. I doubt you can rely on it in actual combat. Haruno-san didn't learn anything today, except for the fact you have the Byakugan and she doesn't. _You _didn't learn anything today."

_Is he actually suggesting…_

"You have more ability than you realize—it is your responsibility to know the extent of your capabilities exactly. Failing to do so will result in a similar irresponsible loss of control that occurred today. From now on, I firmly expect you to devote yourself with the same energy you displayed today."

_...that I'm actually that much stronger?_

Hinata hesitated. On one hand, she wanted to go back justifying her reluctance to hurt—if she were to go all-out all the time like she did today, more instances such as today's would occur. On the other hand, if what Itachi-sensei said was true, then perhaps her _not _going full out was what had caused this mess in the first place.

It was confusing but… it… sort of made sense.

"What… if I lose control again?" she blurted out.

Hinata stiffened as Itachi's hand approached. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a reprimanding slap on for daring to question him—a slap that never came.

"I stopped you today, didn't I?"

Hinata eyes flew open. Itachi's hand, callused and rough, was gentle as he touched her cheek. It was a simple enough gesture—but it was more kind than anything Hinata had experienced in a long time.

Once again, against her will but for an entirely different reason, Hinata's vision blurred with tears.

"H-hai," Hinata said, her voice wavering.

Itachi gave a small smile. It was brief and small—but a smile nonetheless.

"Good." His low voice was comforting. Somehow, Itachi-sensei always made things seemed easy and simple.

Itachi's hand glowed with green chakra. Hinata hissed as she felt the cut on her cheek heal—she'd forgotten about all about it.

"I need to go talk to the Hokage. You are dismissed for the rest of the day Hyuuga-san. I suggest you get the rest of your injuries checked," Itachi said calmly before he removed his hand. Hinata hesitantly touched her cheek—underneath the caked blood she could feel smooth healed skin.

"Hai Sensei," she said, quietly but warmly.

All was once again right in the world of Hyuuga Hinata.

Itachi couldn't help but envy her innocence.

* * *

"I heard about the impromptu spar today."

"Hm."

Trust Kakashi and his incorrigible mouth—or maybe it was Gai?

Itachi calmly looked the Hokage back in the eye. Itachi hated mind games, especially mind games that were being played on _him_.

"It seems as if your team is doing very well. I am very proud of you Itachi."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Itachi replied formally.

"I must admit, in the beginning even I had my doubts. It seemed as if you're an excellent Jounin-instructor after all…" Sarutobi chuckled around the pipe he held up to his mouth. Itachi refrained from replying.

"Anyway, what brings you here today? More D-missions?"

"I was looking for a C-mission," Itachi said calmly. Although the Hokage may enjoy beating around the bush, Itachi had no such love for convoluted discourse. Just because he was _good _at manipulation didn't mean he enjoyed it unlike certain old, questionable gray-haired men (and under this category, he firmly slotted the Hokage and Kakashi next to each other). "We have completed the necessary amount of D-rank missions to merit a C-mission." The fact that Kakashi's team didn't was left unsaid. Judging from the glint in the Hokage's eyes however, the old man had picked up on Itachi's subtle dig.

"Yes, yes… I suppose it's about time anyway. Your last 19 missions have been flawless."

Itachi ignored the subtle reference to Team 8's first D-ranked mission. _That _mission was still a mission he didn't want to think about.

"Very well. Here's one that has been rolling around for a while. It should be relatively easy and safe."

Itachi accepted the offered scroll politely.

"Have fun!" Sarutobi called out cheerfully as Itachi turned to leave.

Itachi did not deign the comment with a response. He _did _seem rather emotional with the door however.

The Hokage winced out of pity for said door. Really, those hinges weren't supposed to twist that way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Shino and Kiba's indifference? **No, they are not cold-hearted bastards. At least, no more so than the average Genin. While they're indifference at Sakura's plight may seem a bit chilling, please take into account that these are childen born and bred to kill. 'Nough said.

**Kakashi?** Yes, he is a bastard. A very complicated one that will be further explored in future chapters.

I must say, I am very happy to see so many people symphathizing with Sakura. It's always my aim to show that there is no "bad" character and each character has his/her good and bad sides. I'm glad that my Sakura seems identifiable with.

**Ramblings:**

More cliff hangers!

I love this chapter. It seemed to come to me like an epiphany—struck my mind with a force that would rival my coffee high on any good day. I was a bit worried about the plot not moving forward, but with this chapter, all my worries are assuaged.

Yes, Team 8's first C-mission! And here, ladies, is how I rick-roll… and kick foreign ninja butt.

Here's a hint: the C-mission will not be Team 7's iconic mission into the Land of Waves. Instead, Team 8's mission will be based off one of the Naruto movies. I dare you all to guess.

Lots of angst, adventure, action, romance, and humor in this chapter. It's one of the few chapters I'm damn proud of because of its versatility.

Review! The more reviews the more inspired I am and the faster I update, as you can obviously tell from this chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen… not quite.

Before you all panic, no I am not quitting this story. As a matter of fact the new chapter will be posted within three days. What is worth panicking for some readers perhaps is that I am planning to rewrite AFAIG _entirely_. Hence the new chapter that will be posted in three days will not quite be Chapter 16 but the new Chapter 1.

By revision I do not mean just grammatical errors. I mean a complete renovation. I am taking a bulldozer to AFAIG and razing it to the ground and renovating it as if it were an old dilapidated house. What you should expect is a completely new AFAIG; similar style but hardly the same as the original.

The newly revised AFAIG will be reposted as a separate story with the same title. I am leaving this up underneath the title "Original". I thank you all for your patience and I hope the new story will make up for my long absence.

We shall meet again… in three days at the latest!

Aixyutin

Note: for any questions please leave a review or PM me. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.


	18. Rewrite Posted

Rewrite posted.

What are you still doing here? :)

- aixyutin

found underneath my account in the original name "As Far As Innocence Goes"

http: / / www. fanfiction. net /s/6096834/1/As_Far_As_Innocence_Goes


End file.
